To Tame A Wild Heart
by Casey-Pup
Summary: When Bella was just an infant her parents were killed by a jaguar, she was saved by the Amazon Coven. They raised her and changed her at only 16. After spending her whole life in the Rainforest they send her to stay with the Cullen Coven. Full Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summery-

When Bella was a young infant her parents were killed by jaguar while her father was studying the Terena tribe of the Amazon. The Amazon Coven (Senna, Zafrina, & Kachiri) find infant Bella and raise her as one of there own. At 16 she was changed into a vampire. After 105 years the sister decide its time for Bella to leave the Rainforest and explore more culture, gain more knowledge, and have new experiences. Who better to show and teach her, but the Cullens. Instantly Edward and Bella feel a strong bond with each other. But can he tame this Amazonian beauty's wild heart, while she fights to release his wild side.

**This is my very first posted story. I always wanted to be a fan fiction author but never had enough courage. I owe everything to my beta, Jessica314, she was the one who gave me the strength and wisdom I needed to get my rear in gear and start writing. She is by far one of the greatest authors, not only does she write amazing stories, but she takes the time to thank her readers. That is actually how it all started. She was kind enough to offer her help, and so much more when I asked for assistance. A very huge thank you goes out to her, Jessica314, thank you for everything. If not for you this story would still be just a thought in my mind. **

**I hope you all enjoy, I will be posting a new chapter every Tuesday. Any and all reviews will be greatly appreciated, even the harsh and cruel one. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy!**

Senna was out one day hunting. Normally her coven had to venture close to the villages to catch their prey, but sometimes a straggler or hunter would wonder into their territory. She stopped high in the branches to admire the scene around her. Before long a noise caught her attention, it was a noise she had grown accustomed to. It was screaming, a human women's screaming, the kind that is only brought on by the fear of on coming death. She had heard it hundreds of thousands of time from her prey. She was ripped from her thoughts by the scent of blood, without thinking she sped towards the delightful aroma. As she got closer she could make out other scents, a man, woman, and jaguar. Her mind quickly calculated what was happening, humans had wandered into the forest, and were being attacked by the large feline. She decided to let the jaguar finish the job, it would mean less work for her. She stayed far enough away as not to alert the jaguar of her presence. When she heard the humans' slowed heart beats she made her way to the small opening. She knew the giant cat was no threat to her, so she proceeded towards the bodies. As Her lips touched the dead man's neck she caught sight of the jaguar stalking. This was odd, most animals ran once they caught a vampires scent. As soon as the jaguar crouched down ready to pounce Senna heard an infant's cry. Her body reacted in its natural predatorily way, kill the cat, drink the human.

Maybe it was some maternal instinct buried deep within her cold stone body but the next thing she realized was holding the small infant. Not to feed, but to comfort. The jaguar laid before feet dead from a quick broken neck. She ignored her inner pleads of just drinking the child dry and instead continued to sooth it. She held the infant close to her chest and began to sing a soft melody in hopes of calming her. The song was a very old lullaby her Nuna would song to her years ago. It was one memory she had not lost through her transformation. The birds had long silenced their own singing, this was a sure sign that nightfall was upon them. Senna ignored the forest around her, her only concern was this baby. Leaving the bodies behind, she ran deep into the mass of greenery. After a few minuets she stopped and climbed onto a limb high in the trees, it would be less dangerous for the child way up here than on the forest's floor where the nightly predators could hunt her. Not once did her lullaby cease.

That was how Zafrina and Kachiri found their vampire sister and the small infant.

Zafrina jumped iff the ground in one swift movement, landing on the branch that held her sister and child. "Senna, what.." But she was quickly cut off by a warning growl from the vampire she called sister. Kachiri heard the warning from way down below and jumped to her sisters aid. This time Senna not only growled but crouched down as if ready to attack. Kachiri and Zafrina moved back slowly with hands raised, a silent surender. But than they heard a musical noise that seemed to kick start the sister's still, dead, hearts. A soft tiny cooing was coming from the infant in Senna's arms. She could see the resolve in both her sisters's eyes and she knew like herself they too were caught in this tiny siren's song.

"Come see sisters, she's magic." Senna spoke. Zafrina was the first to move, Kachiri soon followed.

"She is beautiful." Zafrina cooed, she had her arms outstretched silently asking if she could hold this precious gem. Senna only nodded and passed the infant over to her sister's arms.

"That is her name, beautiful" Kachiri was the one to respond. "What an odd name..." Zafrina and Senna let out small hisses letting their sister know they didn't like her comment. Kachiri rolled her eyes and continued, "I only meant that Beautiful was an unusual name for a white child."

Senna realized her mistake, "Her name is Bella, its an Italian name meaning Beautiful, at least according to her human father." At the mention of the infants father Zafrina and Kachiri both felt a pain in their chest.

"Where is this father, I doubt he would just abandon this little paisuan (one)." Zafrina asked.

"The father and mother were attacked and killed by a jaguar, I left the bodies for the Terenas to find. If there are any by that time." Corpses did not fare well in these parts for long, if another animal did not consume it, the insects would.

"I found this with the man's body, it seems he was an archeologist studying the Terena tribe." She held up a thickly clothed brown bag of sorts, on the top was a bronze tag with the english name Charles L. Swan. "There our journals inside, that is how I know of these white humans. According to the writtings, this tiny paisuan is all that is left of these Swans."

The sisters remained silent, none wanted to ask the question for fear of the answer. Baby Bella seemed to sense the tension around her and made them aware of it with another soft coo. This must've gave Senna the courage one of them needed to ask,"What now? We can't abandon her, she will be killed? I say we raise her?" Zafrina knew she would have to be the voice of reason.

"I agree sister, we raise her." Kachiri said. _As well as be the voice of authority_, Zafrina thought silently. Both sisters stood anxiously awaiting their sister and leader's response. While pondering on the right words to speak, Zafrina felt a warm touch on her hand. It soft and sent a tiny wave a warmth straight to her unbeating heart. She looked towards the warmth and found the infant had wrapped her tiny hand around her finger. It wasn't until now that she realized how close she had moved towards the child. Not only had this child wrapped her hand around her finger, but around her heart as well. "We raise her as our own", Zafrina said without thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about the blank chapter update. I'm still learning this posting thing.**

**I'd like to thank my mentor & beta Jessica314, without her this would never be posted. Also I'd like to thank natashar, Jessica314, & decadeenceofmysoul for their reviews. Thank you both very much they are my first reviews.**

**This chapter will go into the reason why the Amazon Sisters want Bella to leave the Rainforest as well as you'll get a glimpse into Senna's past. I had trouble finding info on the Amazon Coven so most of the facts are of my own creation, and what little the books mention. Hope you like. Please review! **

**-All of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer-**

Leaving the only Life I've ever known-

-105 years later

I've been running for hours trying to clear my head, not an easy task for us vampires. It seemed the harder I tried to forget, the more I thought about it. I felt so betrayed by the women I called my sisters. Sisters? More like masters. I knew deep down I didn't honestly believe that, but I was just so angry.

"More culture" Kachiri said,

"A new opportunity Zafrina said,

"A better life" Senna finished.

The Rainforest was my life, it had always been my life. I was conceived, carried, born, raised, and changed here. And now after 105 years they decide it's time for me to just leave. Last night's conversation barreled to the front of my mind.

_(Flashback: The Previous Night)_

_"Bella dear, we would like to have a talk with you", Senna said as she laid down her prey. My only thought was 'oh please not this again' _

_"Senna, if this is another sex talk I swear I'll runaway, I'm 105 years old I think by now I have a rough idea..." I was cut off by a smirking Kachiri _

_"No Bella, for the sake of all our sanities we've forbid her to ever speak of sex again, this is something we have been talking about for some years now." This had gotten my full attention. I finished burying my own prey, and jumped up on a limb ready for this important discussion. All three of my sisters followed my lead, except they had all picked different limbs surrounding me. My vampire mind was quick to notice that they had positioned themselves at different angles, as if pinning me in with themselves. I knew I had nothing to be threatened of, these were the woman who cared for me when my parents were killed by that beast. No wonder I enjoy jaguar so much..yum. _

_"Bella, have you ever wondered what was beyond the rainforest?" Zafrina asked. Weird I thought. _

_"I have no need to wonder, Senna taught me geography, and I've read my father's journals. You all made sure I was well educated in all the important subjects. You even kidnapped that nice scientist to teach me chemistry and biology, until Kachiri...yeah I know what's beyond our home" we all remembered Mr. Jean Cluade Lizzette, after the initial shock of being surrounded by beautiful women who drink blood, he was a very nice, smart & handsome man. Kachiri still carried much guilt over the accident. Being unmated so long she gave into her 'sexual urges' , by the sounds coming from Jean Claud's tent that night he was quite enjoying himself, as was she, until we heard the bone crushing finish. His bones that is. My theory was 'At least he died a happy man, kind of'. _

_"That's not what we meant, little paisuan. Have ypu ever wanted to go to some of those places you learned about, maybe even where your patents came from, America." Senna had asked, interrupting my walk down memory lane. _

_"Sure I've thought about it, but thinking and doing are to different things. I love it here, this is what I know, this is my home." It was rare any of us thought before we talked. We had no secrets amongst our coven. Zafrina was the next to speak, _

_"What if you had the chance to 'do' what you've only 'thought' about, would you?" Now I was getting confused, _

_"Are we going somewhere?" This was unheard of, we never went anywhere. Senna and Zafrina left a couple of years ago to visit a coven of one of their oldest friends. We opted to stay behinde. That was a mistake, Kachiri was a mess without her sisters near. I didn't like it much either but it was only for a few days. Four to be exact, Zafrina and Senna were quick to return from the states. I was brought back many gifts, a couple dresses, shorts, tops, and a beautiful necklace made of white gold. I wore it constantly, the pendant was shaped like a heart, a diamond laid in the center, on the back was one word, 'Sister'. Its my greatest treasure. The clothes only lasted a few months, the Rainforest was no place for such fine luxuries. Honestly I preferred my self made animal skin loin cloth and top. It covered what needed to be covered. Most of time, I went without breast coverage. There was no one to see this but my sisters, we had been together so long our nudity was second nature to each other had. I been absentmindedly playing with my necklace when Senna's throat clearing brought me back._

_"I said silly, in two days we all leave for America." This had my full attention. _

_"What?" I all but screeched, "Why?" At this point I had jumped to the forest floor and began pacing like a caged animal, when the other three jumped down thats what I became. Once again they had formed a blockade of sorts. _

_"Calm down little paisuan, there is nothing to be scared about." Senna said as she moved closer towards me. She was the one I had a mother daughter bond with. In situations like this, she'd be the one to calm me. _

_"Why must we go?" I asked as Senna wrapped her arms around me. _

_"Since the day we found you we all knew there would come a day that we would have to release you from our nest, never did we realize we would have to push you little paisuan." Ouch, that hurt, a lot. _

_"You don't want me?" I asked as I began to cry nonexistent tears. Senna pulled my head down to rest on her chest as she soothingly ran her long fingers through my tangled locks._

_"Sh...child, of course we want you, but we have to push our own wants out of the way and focus on your needs." She cooed. _

_"What I need is you, all of you." I sobbed into her chest. _

_"You have all of us, you always will, never doubt that. But you need.." Kachiri chimed in _

_"To have the experience of new coulture", _

_"New opportunities." Zafrina spoke from beside me._

_"A chance at a better life" Senna finished. Sometimes I wonder if they rehearse what they are going to say, though I had learned early on that they moved as one person, thought as one person, and spoke as one person. _

_"You said we were all going. What's with the whole __**you need**_ _crap?" Senna released me from her hold._

_"We are going with you, but you won't be coming back with us. I've been in contact with our friend Carlisle and he's agreed to take you in and teach you their ways of life. They actually live amongst the humans." I wanted to yell, to hit something, but instead I ran._

The Present_-_

_"_Bella?" I knew that voice all to well, Senna had found me. I didn't answer, instead I set on a rock over looking the waterfall. It was my favorite place to come to when I wanted or needed to be alone. My sisters never bothered me when I would come here, at least not until now.

"Little Paison, did I ever tell you why I decided to stay here, in this jungle. I had the ability to swim the deepest oceans, climb the highest mountains, or run anywhere my heart desired. But here I am, here I've always stayed." I actually didn't know why Senna, or the others stayed. I figured like me, this was home.

I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, as I laid my head to rest on the tops of them I answered with a simple "No". She gave me a small tight lipped smile and began,

"When I was human this was such a different world. I was the daughter of a highly respected Terena Warrior. My father only wanted sons, and my mother had no say in the matter. At only 8 years old I was cast out alone into the forest. None of the other tribes people seemed to notice or they just didn't care. For 17 days and 18 nights I traveled through these forest, alone, hungry, vulnerable. I knew going back was not an option, surviving was my only one. My feet were bare and covered in blisters, I would only stop to search for food. Day and night I wondered further into the forest until that 18th night. I was sure I was only imagining what was before me, sometimes I still wish it was just an imagination. Before my very eyes stood a large hut, this was like nothing I had seen before. The walls were made of wood from the castaha-do-para tree (Brazil Nut), there were tall Sandox trees (Possumwood) all around it, as if a fortress, protecting it from the outside world. To the east were masses of Castanha-de-cutia full of ripened fruit. I walked up to the thick wooden door and knocked several times. No one came to the door so I tried pushing it open. It felt as heavy as this very rock we are sitting on. Not heavy for us but to a young human child, impossible to move."

"I walked around the hut looking for a way in, I found one on the west side. It was a small opening, but an opening none the less. I found a fallen branch sturdy enough to hold me and climbed in. All I remember was darkness, and the feel of thickly woven cloth under my feet. I had set down to collect my thoughts and must've passed out from exhaustion. I woke the next day thinking I was dead. Never in my life had I felt such comfort, but then my stomach growled alerting me that I was still hungry, therefor still alive. Before I had time to ponder a white man walked in carrying a trey of fruit and water. Mind you child, I had never seen a white person in my life. I was terrified. We don't have a lot of time so I'll give the shortened version. For days the man took care of me, food, water, clothes, and comfort. I quickly became dependent on him." She paused and turned to me, with a pleading look.

"Promise me child that you never become dependent on anyone but yourself, Promise me." Her hand held onto my shoulder tightly waiting for an answer. I simply nodded and answered with "I promise Senna". She stared out into the falling water as if searching for its very soul, than continued her story.

"It was shortly after this that things changed. One night he came into my room, at first I thought something was wrong, how wrong I was. The only thing he said was that its time I earn my keep. And for 10 years I was forced to earn my keep, everyday, multiple times a day."

"Every night I would dream of my escape, but than the morning would come and remind me that is all it would ever be, a dream." The sadness in her voice made me want to hunt down this monster and rip his throat out.

"One day while I was out picking fruit he came to me to take his payment, what he was earned. I had long since stopped fighting but that day was different, that day I fought him and screamed as if my life depended on it. I opened my eyes expecting to see him but instead I saw my savior. Zafrina." I knew Zafrina had changed Senna but I never knew why.

"What happened to the man?" I asked as if I truly didn't know. I could see a small smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

"Zafrina had killed him and drained his body. You got to remember all three of us fed from human until shortly after finding you little paisuan." She gave me a few moments to soak up what she said before she began,

"After Zafrina changed me she taught me how to depend on no one but myself. The day I woke up from my transformation I swore that I would never trust anyone but the Rainforest. You see the Rainforest, It doesn't lie or pretend to be some safe haven, it lets you know instantly that its dangerous and untrusting." The way she spoke of our home made me believe it were some majestic but dangerous place.

"Now do you get why we want you to go and spread your wings? You are stuck here, if you don't leave soon, you never will." She didn't wait for a reply before finishing.

"This place is like the venus fly trap, once you stop to look around it clutches itself around you, never letting you free" she used her hand as a reference, her fingers started out widely spread but within a second they were tightly clutched together leaving no room what so ever. I understood a little better but it did nothing to calm my fears.

"What if I still want to come back? Can I?" I asked. The fear was evident in my voice.

"Of course you can" Kachiri and Zafrina answered from behind us.

"Just one year little paisuan, than if you decide you don't like it we will be here, waiting for you." Zafrina said as she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"We must be leaving soon my sisters, nightfall is close." She spoke into my hair, knowing the others would hear it as well. With those words she released me.

I was leaving the only life I have ever known.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I would be posting every Tuesday but you guys are just to awesome. Thanks to all the readers who followed, favorited, & reviewed I'm posting chapter 3 early. In this one you will get to see inside the Cullens' minds. Chapter 4 will be chapter 3's events from the Amazon Coven's POVs (mostly Bella). I also want to thank my amazingly awesome Beta, Jessica314. You rock! natcityjp for her review and her idea of Bella not speaking English to well. So when you get a good laugh out of her bad use of grammar and mispronunciation of certain words, think of natcityjp for the idea. Next chapter I will cover all the people who took the time to review. Please, any review is greatly appreciated, and any thoughts or ideas you would like to see happen feel free to PM them. You will get credit for it. As always I hope you enjoy!**

**-All characters belong to the great Stephanie Meyer-**

~Unwarranted Welcoming~

_Edward, can you gather your siblings and meet Esme and I in the family room for a meeting, thank you._ Edward was use to these silent favors from his family. _With great power comes great responsibility_, he thought humorously to himself as he stopped in front of Alice and Jasper's suit. Before he had the chance to knock on their door Alice swung it open.

"We are on our way" she said tapping her temple. Of course she already knew, she always knows. On his way down he stopped at Rose and Emmett's suit. Normally, he tried avoiding their section of the house for fear of what he might be forced to hear, or worse witness. Very lightly Edward knocked on their huge white door. Due to Emmett's strength, and need of exerting said stregth, all the doors in the house were made a thick wood. This also allowed a small form a privacy barrier.

"Carlisle and Esme want us downstairs for a meeting." He didn't wait for a response before walking down the last of the steps.

'_Way to wait to the last minuet Carlisle. You've only known for 2 weeks now that they were coming', _Edward was confused by Carlisle's thoughts, never did any of them keep secrets from one another, it was close to impossible with Alice's visions, Jasper's empath ability, and his mind reading.

Edward walked into the living room, followed by Alice and Jasper. The three set on the couch opposite Esme and Carlisle. Both of his parents were blocking their thoughts, as for Alice's thoughts, nothing but a blank slate. By the concentrated look on her face she was trying to see something, that didn't see the exsist.

He looked towards Jasper with raised eyebrows, but he only shrugged his shoulders, replying _'I have no ideas, she's been trying this for days_

Twenty two minuets later Rose and Emmett joined the family opting to stand by the wall length window. The two were not known for keeping their marital acts private. To many times had the family been forced to leave the house, because of the ruckus above. Thankfully before Emmett gave a play by play, Carlisle stood and began speaking,

"I wanted to let everyone know we will be having some guest arriving tomorrow." This wasn't unusual, but it wasn't normal either. Sometimes Peter and Charlotte would visit but it was Jasper who made that announcement, not Carlisle.

Over the past three and half centuries, Carlisle had built a up a rather extensive list of vampires acquaintance some you could even call his friends. Though never before had any of these vampires ever visited, except the Denali Coven.

Carlisle had given his family time to ponder on this before continuing.

"I know Edward and Esme have heard of my Amazonian friends in the past but I've never had the cha..." Rose quickly cut him off,

"Those savages are actually coming here, as in staying in our house, Carlisle that's just.." This time Esme cut in

"That's just fine dear. Rose honey they are not savages. They are just different".

"Carlisle, you said it yourself, back in 1997 when we were watching that documentary about the indigenous people of the Rainforest, that your friends from that jungle, are not civilized."

"Rosalie, I only meant that compared to our way of life, theirs is uncivilized. The Amazons are a very intelligent coven who only depend on themselves. They have no use of houses, cars, or clothes, at least they didn't went I first met them." If vampires could blush, Carlisle would be as red as a tomato.

"So what you're saying is, these women are not only uncivilized but they are filthy and naked. Fantastic, we will be forced to watch these things frolicking about.." This time it was Carlisle who cut off Rosalie's ranting.

"You, will not be forced to watch anything. I will however ask that you treat our guest with the up most respect if you do happen to cross paths." He turned to the rest of his before finishing. "I would never _'force' _any of you to do something you did not feel comfortable doing. As long as it didn't cause harm to yourselves or others, I would respect your decisions. All I can do is ask that these woman are treated with the same respect that all women deserve. Now is the time you need to air any issues you may have with the near arrival of our guest."

Rosalie's only response to cross her arms arms and flip her hair over her right shoulder. This was her way of letting those around know she was none to pleased with the situation. This was her version of pouting. At least she knew when to stand down, when it came to Carlisle and/or Esme she was quick to admit defeat.

"Carlisle, are these the three women Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri from the Rainforest. The ones you told us feed off humans?" Edward asked. Carlisle knew Edward had no issues with the Anazons, if anything he would see this as a chance to study a new coulture. Though the small amount of worry made itself evident in his voice. Other than their cousins they had never met a coven that did not drink from humans.

Carlisle quickly became excited with the mention of the Amazon's diet. Carlisle had never cared for human blood, so the excitement in his thoughts through Edward off, once he saw his oldest son's confusion he quickly spoke.

"Yes that is who will be visiting but they have a new member, so there will be four of them. According to the letters they have switched diets and now feed only on animals" this surprised the family. Switching diets was not easily done.

"Why?" Jasper asked, "Why switch, they must have a reason." Edward could see the worry in Jasper's thoughts. He was always on guard, his time serving Maria in the Southern Wars made him that way. Edward continued to watch the endless possibilities run through his mind. _It's a trap, they are easing us into a false sense of security, no they want to blend in and earn the human's trust than slaughter them.._. Edward couldn't take much more of his brother's suspicion so he tuned into his adoptive father's mind.

_'I can only hope for the best, we still have another 27 hours before they are due to arrive. Maybe I'll talk with Jasper, explain the unlikeliness of an attack. Then again I still have much to tell them all. _

"About 90 years ago Senna found an infant while hunting," this peeked Rose's interest, it was no secret than she yearned for a child of her own. "The parents had just been killed by a jagaur. I don't know all the details, but now they have a new member who shares the same name as the infant, Bella. This can only mean she's one in the same."

_Great four single, NAKED, dirty, savages hanging around just fantastic, you better believe I'll make them cover up. My Emmett won't be ogling no other woman but me. Maybe tonight I'll do something extra special that will have his mind so full of me he won't be able to think... _Rose thought. When she noticed Edward grimacing at her she added, _Oh stop smirking, you'll be the single male amongst these female savages, at least Tanya would've been clean. _This did put an end to his uncontrollable mind reading. Maybe not end it as much as the thought of four unmated woman chasing him was overpowering his gift. He never faired well with all female covens. The countless memories of Tanya's pursuits rushed through his head.

Carlisle noticed the unpleasant look on his oldest son's face, he had seen that look plenty of times over the years, true it was mostly at the mention of Tanya.

"If this Bella is anything like the others she has been rather secluded, it will be our job to introduce a whole new life to her." Carlisle, purposely thought back to the time he told Edward about first meeting the Amazons. _None of the women had shown him any interest, quite the opposite really. They all kept safe distances and only spoke to him when needed._ He hoped this would ease Edward's ill feelings.

Instead of looking releaved, Edward looked solemn, almost sad really. It was hard to read him, he was never one for showing his emotions. It was at this time a new though hit Carlisle like a freight train.

_Maybe he secretly hoped one of the Amazon women would capture his attention, or better yet be the mate he has longed for, for so long_. Carlisle chanced a glance at Edward, he had a small smile on his face and gave a simple head nod, this was his way of answering 'yes' to someone's thoughts.

Truth be told it wasn't until Edward overheard Carlisle's thoughts that he gave the possibility of finding his mate amongst the Amazon Coven any thought.

Carlisle decided to break up the awkward silence amongst his family, but before he could there was a noise from outside, more like a lack of noise. The entire forest had quieted, no birds chirping, insects buzzing about, not even the flutter of a butterfly, all that could be heard was the sound of swiftly moving objects.

"Only vampires can move that fast" Jasper replied before kissing Alice's cheek and running outside, readying himself to defend off the oncoming threat. He always held onto the thought of an enemy from his past showing up to take vengeance out on his family, himself, or worse his darling Alice.

As the threat moved closer towards the house, the more prepared Jasper got. By the time his family caught up to him, he was crouched down ready to attack. Before Carlisle could reach his newest son, the threat appeared. Jasper had never seen such wild looking vampires and pounced.

Everything happened in slow motion, before Jasper's body made it half way to the new comers he was quickly thrown back. His body soared through the air, his hands were flapping about trying to grab anything that would give him leverage. With a loud scraping noise, he crashed through the metal storage building Esme used to store her garden supplies and tools.

Everyone but Carlisle were crouched and ready for attack. Even Esme had got into position, she was not fully crouched all the way down, more like a half crouch. She was never one to fight but when it came to protecting her family, Esme Cullen was one scary mama bear.

Edward was still watching his brother as he emerged from the shed covered in potting soil. A part of Edward's mind wanted to burst out in laughter at the amusing sight before him. Once knowing no harm was done to his brother, he focused his gift on the new comers' minds. Like Alice earlier he was getting nothing, a total blank.

He decided to try focusing on their individual thoughts, with each vampire's silenced thoughts he became more agitated. Until he felt an odd warming sensation course through his veins, it was as if his body were telling him to look closer.

He began to focus on the group itself, rather than their minds, that's when I saw her, more like felt her. Well hidden behind the three very tall dark skinned women stood a much smaller one. He could only make out small parts of this hiding vampire.

He knew she had to be a vampire because of her scent, it was sweet like all vampires'. But unlike the others hers was beckoning him to come to her. He remembered a cartoon where a freshly baked pie was sat in a window to cool, the rising steam traveled until it came upon a dog, once it reached the dog's nose it morphed into a hand. The hand picked the dog up and carried him clear back to the pie. That's what her scent was doing, at least what it felt like it was doing, drawling him closer. But unlike the steam latching onto the dog's nose hers was latching onto every fiber of his body.

Carlisle's loud authoritative shout of, "Emmett, No!' Broke him of his musings. At some point Emmet had decided to attack, before he could reach the group he was on the ground doing some sort of crab walk. He was begging for some imaginary form to "Stop" and to "please leave him be."

This began a chain reaction, Rose fearing for her mate, began to run towards the four woman. Jasper was quick to catch up and together they attacked.

Edward watched as the next events unfolded, the smaller, hidden girl jumped over the others in one fluid leap, landing just feet away from Jasper and Rose. She crouched down ready to defend but a loud animalistic call was shouted by the tallest of the four woman and the smaller defending one instantly stood stock still.

Jasper being the soldier he was took this as his opportunity, he quickly pounced on the small girl and latched his teeth into her right shoulder. A loud feral scream radiated off the surrounding trees.

Before Edward knew it he had Jasper pinned to the ground with left forearm pressed against his chest, while his right hand held a thick lock of his hair pulling his head exposing his jugular where Edward's teeth were only an inch away.

Thanfully, Bella's agonizing cries broke through to Edward and he quickly released his hold on Jasper and moved to her aid.

She was standing but holding her left shoulder, her stance was anything but relaxed. Her muscles were coiled tightly as if ready to pounce at any time.

Without thinking Edward gently took her left hand, instantly he felt a slight jolt run through his body, as did she. Before he could even comprehend what was happening Bella brought her right leg up and kicked him in his stomach. As he was flying backwards he could still make out her face. She looked threatned, but why he thought, she shocked me. That was his final thought as he smashed through the wall length window, landing on the newly purchased couch.

They had just bought it last week after Emmet broke it while getting a little to into his game. Edward could feel the new couch's injuries. The cushions' seams were torn and the wooden boards inside it were broken into small pieces and splinters.

"That's enough", Esme yelled as Edward made his way through the newly opened slot where a glass panel stood seconds ago. Ge was still dazed by the vampire who sent him flying. _Beautiful_ was his only coherent thought.

"Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri please accept my apoligies. I was telling my family about your visit when we heard you coming" Carlisle said, he was slightly bent over at his waist, he was bowing while apologizing to the Amazons.

"It was quite the welcoming, wouldn't you agree Bella?" Zafrina answered returning Carlisle's bow with one of her own. She was now standing next to Bella examining her wound. Bella smiled as she replied "Much fun".

This confused the Cullens, except Emmet of course.

"I like this chick", Bella let out a low his towards Emmett.

"I not poultry, I no lay egg, or haves feters" she told him in a threatening voice. Emmet being Emmet just laughed, this to offended her. She knelt down into a crouch but quickly straightened it when Senna lightly placed her hand on her right shoulder and shook her head 'no' only once.

"Well at least she seems to be somewhat trained, is she house broken or will we need.." Esme was once again quick to reprimand Rose's comment.

"Rose, that's enough. These are our guest and will be treated with the upmost respect", with that Rose stormed off towards the garage. By the sound of the loud banging she was working off some steam.

"I'm sorry, it takes some time for Rosalie to trust people." you could clearly hear the shame in Esme's voice as she apologized.

Once again it was Zafrina who replied.

"You mustn't keep apologizing for your family, it is them who speak, not you." One would believe Zafrina was some ancient tribal goddess the way her voice held so much conviction.

"Please, will you all come inside. It has been to long since we have talked, I am very anxious to hear about this young lady you told me about." Carlisle was great at taking the lead, it was a trait one needed when being a coven leader.

"Of course friend" she said to Carlisle, than turning towards her coven, "Come sisters there is much to discuss."

Edward's earlier actions had not gone unnoticed by the surrounding vampires, especially Carlisle and Esme. They knew to hide their thoughts on the matter from Edward, at least for now.

It wasn't until now that everyone noticed Alice standing off to the side with an appalled look upon her face. Edward took a moment to read her thoughts.

_No, no, no absolutely not. What is that on her chest? Did she find road kill on her way here and decide 'yeah this will look great' what ever happened to first impressions. My first impression of her, crazy woman in dire need of conditioner and clothing. Not dead animals either. Edward I know your listening. Did you see the animal carcass on her chest. And no shoes, I know darn well there are crocodiles in that jungle. People pay good money for crocodile skinned accessories, and here she has an endless supply and STILL goes barefoot. My goodness what does she use for underwear, I bet she doesn't even wear underwear. Edward, what's with the creepy perv look you got going on...hm..? Oh never mind, though don't think for one moment I didn't see you playing knight in shining armor with Ms. Amazon. Just be happy my Jazzy and I understand or you'd be a pile if ashes right now. _

At the mention of earlier, Edward became lost in his own thoughts. He could still hear Alice's inner rambling but he had more important things to think about.

**I'm sorry for the cliffy, but I wanted to get Bella's thoughts on the meeting and Edward before continuing this. I promise I'll 'try' to make it up to you. At least I posted this chapter early. Thank you for reading, please review.**


	4. An Amazonian Vampire in America

**So here is their journey from Brazil to America. Along with the meeting from Bella's POV. I tried doing all the Amazon's POV, but I couldn't make it work, sorry. Thankfully, I have a wonderful beta who puts up with my horrible grammar and is nice enough to correct it. Jessica314, you are a true Angel. I'd also like to take a moment and thank all the awesome people who took a moment to review. **

**natcityjp, C (guest), White Blood 01, overdramtic comedian, Jessica314, decadenceofmysoul, Gemma L. You all are amazing, and I'm very happy you all like this story.**

**-All Twilight characters & settings belong to Stephanie Meyers, I'm only borrowing them.-**

"Swimming?" Bella asked, giving Zafrina a 'you can't be serious' look.

"You mean to tell me, that we are swimming all the way to America?" Zafrina only nodded in confirmation to Bella's outburst.

"You say I'm in need of culture, yet you are the ones forgetting about the invention of planes, you know those big aluminum bird like things invented by the Wright Brothers back in December 1903.", Bella ended her comment with raised eye brows, silently asking for an explanation. Kachiri was the one to give it to her.

"Actually, that was when the first flight occurred. The Wright brothers had been working on it for quite some time, therefore its hard to say when the first plane was invented. If you want to get technical it was in the early 1800's when the fundamental concept of aerodynamics was developed, I believe the man's name was Sir George Cayley. Yes that was his name, I'm positive. Of course than you have.."

"Both of you stop talking, we have a long journey ahead of us. The sooner we leave, the quicker we arrive." Senna being the ,mediator of the group, cut in.

"And Kachiri, no random facts along the way. I for one don't care to know about ocean depths or how the starfish got its name." Bella couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips, thus earning a glare from Kachiri and stern look from Zafrina.

"But why not fly?" Bella asked. She had always been persistent when wanting to know the reasons behind her sisters' choices. It was rare that decisions were made without her, but when they were she was quick to assess them. Deep down she knew it was because of her age, compared to the others she was just an infant. A few times over the years she was left feeling incompetent and left out .

In reality it was for her protection and/or benefit. To the others she was more like a daughter, and therefore treated and protected as such. Bella never quite understood this, in her own image she was a fierce warrior, in theirs a beloved child.

"Little paisuan, how many humans have you encountered over the years?" Zafrina had placed her hands on Bella's shoulders, and lowered her head so that they both stood eye level, forcing Bella to make eye contact.

"One, Zafrina, just one" Bella sighed in defeat. She now understood why they could not travel the way most people would. The way most _humans_ would '_We aren't people, we are vampires_' she thought to herself.

Zafrina didn't have to reply; she could see the resolve in Bella's eyes.

She had always been a woman of few words, a product of centuries living alone. Even after gaining two sisters, her silence held the majority of their conversations.

Secretly, this was the reason for changing Kachiri instead of leaving her for the insects to consume. Zafrina took a moment to remember how Kachiri became her second sister. _Kachiri had come from a rich family, only to be wed to a man of little wealth who sold her body for money. One night a man rescued her with promises of a better life, but they didn't get far before they were discovered and captured by Kachiri's husband and his posse. Her rescuer was forced to watch as the several men, including her husband, beat and assaulted Kachiri until she drew her last breath, or so they though. After, the men were sure she was dead. They moved to do the same to the man. Once finished the two lovers were left to be consumed by the jungle. Zafrina found them laying hand in hand, a vague heartbeat holding onto a silent heartbeat. She could see both the physical and emotional pain that Kachiri was plagued with, it was just how she found Senna. Instead of feeding off her, she chose to make her a companion for Senna. With that thought she carried Kachiri far enough into the jungle that her screams could not be heard. _

"We will swim far enough out as not to disturb the ocean shores. Once we get northeast of Seattle we will make our way towards the mainland." Senna said, breaking Zafrina from her thoughts. She made sure all three women understood the plan. Bella had studied American maps, and like all vampires had a photographic memory. This would help her know which direction to swim, in the event she were to get seperated.

Bella was secretly anticipating the journey across the ocean, America not so much. The thought brought fear to her still heart. In all her life, human and vampire, she never had to confront anything that would cause fear. When you have three, overprotective, vampire sisters, there is little room for danger. She took one more backwards glance towards her green haven, and whispered a soft "Goodbye" to it.

With four silent splashes that barely disrupted the water, the Amazons set out for America. Bella could feel when they entered oceanic waters, the tiny molecules of salt scratched at her hardened diamond-like skin, it wasn't as painful as it was annoying. Though their skin was incredibly hard it was also sensitive to the world around them. Every touch, every sound, every shift in the temperature could be felt through their rock-hard exterior. It takes years to become adapted to these sensations, though one never fully becomes accustomed to them.

Bella was amazed by all the marine life that lived on the ocean floor: plants, crustaceans, and fish; so many different kinds of fish. It was an hour into their journey when Bella caught sight of an enormous whale shark. Zafrina wanted to try feeding off this majestic mammal, thankfully Bella was able to convince her to leave such a wonder be.

Senna let out a high pitched noise that caught the others' attention, and used her left hand to point upwards; this was the signal for them to surface. Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri all surfaced at the same time.

"Where is Bella?" Senna asked in a worried tone as she looked around. There was nothing but a mass of blackness surrounding them. Zafrina took charge immediately.

"We go back under, Senna you swim 1000 feet backtracking, Kachiri you do the same but forward, I'll dive down, we meet in this spot in 5 minuets. Go!" All three sisters separated, all three hoping to find their lost sister.

They did not have to search for long, Bella was only 100 yards west of them. Senna began to swim towards her little sister but was stopped.

"Aren't they beautiful? Look how he swims around her, its like she is his only thought, she's his whole world." Senna was taken aback by her comment, until she saw what had captured Bella's attention. Two dolphins were swimming together just below the surface. At first Senna could not see the draw they held, but than she noticed just what Bella had been saying. The two mammals were completely consumed with eachother, so to the point that they had not even noticed the threat lingering just yards away.

"Senna, Bella, we need to continue on. Daylight will be upon us soon and we must reach the mainland before the sun rises." Zafrina must have alerted the creatures with her demand, within seconds the two had swum away. Bella noticed how the male put himself between the female and the threat.

"Zafrina, have you ever seen love like that?" Bella asked they began swimming, this time with their heads above the surface. Zafrina was shocked at her question. Bella never spoke of love, growing up she'd ask about the characters' romance in the books she read, but it never got farther than that.

It was actually Kachiri who answered.

"One day little paisuan, you will meet someone who ignites a fire within your cold still heart. This fire will burn so bright that it consumes your whole world, everything you know and everything you are, suddenly ceases to matter. The only thing that does matter is that someone who lit the flame. Have you ever heard us speak of mates?"

Bella was to engrossed in what Kachiri was saying, so she only shook her head.

"Kachiri, no, save this for another time. We must hurry" Zafrina said. But her words fell on deaf ears for Kachiri continued.

"Imagine that we have millions of invisible strings flowing from our bodies. We can't use them,or see them so they remain pointless. Are you following me so far?" She asked an open mouth Bella who only nodded.

"Good. Now one day you will come by someone and these never-moving strings will start to pull you towards that person. You won't be able to stop it, there will be no control over it whatsoever. Suddenly you find your strings have become entangled in the other person's strings creating a knot that can never be untangled" she finished with a dreamy look in her eyes. Senna let out a loud snort.

"Seriously Kachiri? I couldn't even follow that. Basically Bella, when you find your mate you become completely enthralled with them..." Zafrina cut in.

"You fall madly in love, you can't imagine a life without them. If they die you die, now can we stop talking about this?" Instantly everything became silent. Zafrina was the last person in this world including humans, vampires, shifters, werewolves, to ever talk about love.

She had never mentioned anyone from her past; but then again she never talked of her past. The way she described the whole mates thing was like she had experienced it first hand, both finding and loosing one.

Everyone remained quiet until they could see the shoreline come into view. The sun was beginning to rise, casting a beautiful array of colors.

"We must hurry, when you reach the shore run towards the forest, it should shield us from the sun." Bella wanted to say 'What, are we going to burst in flames' but her smarter side overpowered her sarcastic one.

One by one they reached shore and shot into the forest. As soon as Bella was under the veil of green she began to notice the differences between this forest and her own. This one was green, as vague as it sounded, compared to bright colors of the Rainforest it was just green. A very depressing feeling washed over her. Senna walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you miss home little paisuan, but give it time, you might find that America is to your liking" Bella took a few steps away from Senna, causing her hand to slip from her shoulder.

"Please Bella will you try to have an open mind? America can offer you such great opportunities, more than the Rainforest ever could." Bella was quick to turn around.

"If its so great than why leave me here alone, why not stay with me?" she seethed before jumping high onto a tall pine tree. She sat in silence for a few moments until she felt the tree sway as someone joined her.

"Do you remember when you were a little girl of six", Zafrina said from a branch next to Bella, "Kachiri had made you that doll that you named Renee after your mother." She waited for Bella to reply, when she didn't Zafrina continued.

"You kept asking that we take you to your favorite waterfall so we did. You were a very persistent little paisuan back then, still are to this day." She nudged Bella's shoulder.

"Kachiri had asked you to leave Renee behind, she had worked on that doll for days perfecting it for you. Instead of listening you hid it and brought it anyway. It wasn't until we were leaving the waterfall that you noticed she was missing. When we asked you why you brought her, even though you were asked not to, what did you say?" This time Bella answered with a small smile tugging on her lips.

"I didn't want Renee to miss out on seeing the waterfall, and that when you love someone you want them to see new and pretty things." Bella now knew why Zafrina brought up this particular memory.

"That's all we are trying to do for you. We want you to see pretty and new things, because we love you. I know it's a little more complex than a doll and waterfall but the point remains." Zafrina jumped down when she finished.

Bella stayed high up for a couple more seconds before joining her sisters. She knew they loved her and was doing this because of it.

"I'm sorry Senna, you didn't deserve that. I want you all to know that I love you and I'm willing to try." Senna had her in a tight hug before she could finish her declaration.

"That's all we ask, to try, that is all we will ever ask of you." Senna said as she released Bella from her hug. Kachiri was next to hug Bella followed by a slight nod from Zafrina.

The sun was high above them. Bella did had not realized her 'couple of seconds' were really a couple of hours. None of the others seemed to notice, or more like they didn't care.

"Alright sisters, if we stay straight from here we will cross onto Carlisle's property, thus leading us right to his back yard. If we run the whole way we can be there within an hour. Let's go." Together they ran through the forest.

Chapter 4 part 2-

"Bella I must warn you on a few things before we get there. I need you to listen very closely." Zafrina said as she came to a complete stop. This caused Senna and Kachiri to stop as well. They had discussed the proper way explaining the Cullen family days before departing Brazil. Senna and Kachiri thought it was for the best if Zafrina delivered this information. She had a way of not beating around the bush, where as the other two would sugar coat it for their young sister.

"I'm listening Zarfrina, you may continue." Bella had decided it was for the best if she handled this experience with maturity and an open mind. Zafrina sat down on a fallen tree and motioned that the others join her.

"The Cullens are unlike most our kind, there are four males and three females," Bella couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped her. She had only ever been around three vampires and those were her sisters. Her instincts were telling her to stay away from this large coven, but her rational side told her that her sisters would never endanger her life.

"I know what you are thinking little paisuan, but please don't fret over this. These vampires are very pleasant, and in all my years I have never met a vampire more compassionate than the leader. Can you believe he's a doctor?" Zafrina couldn't help but to smile at the shocked look on Bella's face.

"It's true, he works at the local hospital. He refers to his other coven members as his children, except for his mate- she's his wife. All of his children attend high school with the rest of the town's children." Bella became overwhelmed with the idea of vampires attending school. While growing up in the Rainforest she would often day dream about all the education a school could offer her. Senna was a great teacher but even her knowledge was limited.

"Do you think that is something I could try?" Bella asked with hope-filled eyes. Zafrina answered her with a saddened tone to her voice.

"You have not had the exposure to humans like the Cullen children. It would be very dangerous for the humans if you were to go to school with them." The look on Bella's face was heart-shattering. The one thing that had given her any joy over this 'Staying in America' plan, had just been ripped away from her. Senna spoke up before Bella could get to depressed.

"I am sure that the Cullens will help you with becoming accustomed to the humans." Bella's smile instantly replaced her frown. Though Senna didn't say she could attend school she did imply that it was a possibility. Bella made a vow that from this moment on she would give it her all to be allowed amongst humans.

"Bella, are you ready tomeet the Cullen family? We are only fifteen miles from their house." Bella was still too excited about the possibility of attending a real school.

Bella couldn't help counting down the miles as they ran. The closer they got the more strength she put into her shield. She always had her shield protecting herself and the others, but never had she actually needed it.

When they were only two miles away, Bella fell back a little. Even though her shield was powerful, she felt safer behind her sisters. As they got closer Bella's instincts began to scream for her to run the opposite direction. It wasn't until now that she could smell seven different vampire scents. One in particular made her body tingle, it reminded her of sunshine and honey.

Her sisters had come to a sudden halt; this made Bella more aware of her surroundings. She could barely see through the three tall Amazonian women in front of her, but a quick movement caught her eye. A male vampire with golden hair was charging at her coven. Bella concentrated on pushing her shield farther out, it must have worked because Goldie Locks went flying backwards. A loud metallic grinding noise was heard as he smashed through the metal hut.

Movement once again caught her eye, a huge vampire was running towards them, a Bella could think of was Jack & The Beanstalk when the giant was chasing Jack. Some pleading for something to "stop" pulled Bella out of her mild day dream.

The giant was on the ground moving away from them in an odd fashion that reminded Bella of crabs on beach.

Two sets of feet could be heard moving closer to her sisters, this triggered her fight or flight instinct to kick into overdrive. Without thinking she jumped in front of her sisters ready to fight. The quick reaction caused her shield to vanish. She recognized Goldie Locks but not the female. She reminded Bella of the Barbie doll she had once seen in a catalog Senna had brought back with her from her last visit here.

Zafrina yelled out a loud battle cry. It was some kind of warrior yell she had learned from her time as a human. Bella knew when she heard it, to cease all movements.

Suddenly, a sharp pain radiated through her body causing her to release an agonizing scream. There was only one thing that could penetrate a vampire's skin, and that was a vampire's teeth. As the venom spread it caused a burning sensation around her shoulder. The feeling reminded Bella of the fire she felt at the beginning of her transformation.

The vampire attached to Bella's shoulder was ripped away with excessive force. At first she assumed one of her sisters had come to aid, but when she turned around all of them were still in formation. A loud noise to her right captured her attention. What she saw shocked her, the vampire that bit her was pinned down by another vampire.

The tingling feeling that started moments ago back in the forest magnified as soon as she laid eyes on the other vampire. The sudden force of it caused Bella to cry out once again. She had never felt such a strong feeling course through her body. It made her feel a mixture of happiness, longing, hope, and some others that she could not identify.

She watched with caution as this beautiful vampire ran towards her. As hard as she tried, she could not get her shield up. It was as if it refused to protect her from him. The closer he got to her, the more powerful this new feeling became.

Bella could not understand everything that was happening to her or around her, but she knew she liked it. Suddenly he was right in front of her. It felt like the world around them had disappeared, all that existed was him and her.

Bella held her breath as he took her small dainty hand in his big strong one, but a before she had time to bask in the wonder of it all she felt a shock run throug her body. She thought something beautiful was happening between them, why would he hurt her. _It was a trick, he must've used some kind of hypnotizing gift on me, _Bella thought to herself. _Well Romeo, how about this! _She brought her right knee up and with all the force her body could muster kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back.

She watched with a sense of pride as he flew through the air. She wanted to see the look on his face when he smashed through the large window he was heading towards. Her pride quickly turned to guilt when she saw the hurt expression he wore.

_Why should he look hurt, he attacked me with that shock wave thingy first? Better yet, why do I feel so guilty? What is happening to me? I'll talk to Zafrina about it later. No, I can't do that she'll think I'm being childish. Maybe Kachiri, yeah she'll know what this is._

Bella was pulled from her thoughts by someone talking. She had missed the first part but heard enough to understand that one of the other vampires were apologizing. Zafrina was quick to reply.

"It was quite the welcoming. Wouldn't you agree, Bella?" It was now that she noticed the large group. _Three females, four males: these must be the Cullens_. A fury of questions ran through her mind, _Why are they wearing so many clothes? Our kind does not get cold. Look at the scars on Goldie Locks. Vampires wearing make up? Shoes? Ha, that one over there looks like a fairy. And that one looks...beautiful. Great, there goes that stupid tingly feeling getting stronger. _

_"_Much fun", Bella replied sarcastically. It wasn't a complete lie; she did enjoy watching Goldie Locks getting pinned down. The giant one replied with a goofy grin on his face before speaking.

"I like this chick." _Excuse me?, Bella _want to say, instead she hissed letting him know she did not appreciate being called a chicken.

"I not poultry. I no lay egg, or haves feters." _Well that certainly came out different than how I thought it would_. To make matters worse, the giant started laughing. _I'll give you something to laugh about, _Bella thought as she began to crouch but then she felt Senna's hand on my shoulder. When she looked to ask Senna why she only shook her head in a silent no. Bella had to remind herself that these were the people she would be spending the next year with.

The Barbie of the bunch decided to make a remark about Bella being tame or house broken. _I know we live in the Rainforest but I have more civility in my pinker finger than she has in her whole body, _Bella replied to herself. As much as she wanted to say this out loud she knew staying calm and quiet was for the best. Besides, the wretched woman got scolded for her snide comment. She stomped away from her coven and before long a lot of loud noises could be heard coming from the direction she had went towards.

Bella looked at the other Cullen members expecting at least one of them to go check on the woman. By the sound of things, she was demolishing their home. Bella inspected each of their faces, none seemed to worried over what was happening. When she got to the last person her eyes refused to budge. It was him again. _Thankfully, he appears to be unscathed by my kick._ Once again I found myself questioning my actions. _Why does it matter, the whole point of kicking him was to pay him back for shocking you? Mission Accomplished! Oh no, please don't look at me. Oh dear he caught me looking at him. Look away you idiot, look away. Wow he is gorgeous. No LOOK AWAY! Did he just, no, impossible, but I swear I saw, no he'd never, but I saw him mouth the word beautiful. Could he possibly think that I'm- STOP! Someone like him actually think something like you is beautiful? keep dreaming Bella. _

Sometime during Bella's inner monologue her sisters and she had been asked to join the Cullens inside. The only reason she knew this was because she heard Zafrina say, "Come sisters, there's much to discuss".

Bella ripped her eyes away from _him_, and followed her sisters towards the huge white hut. She had grown up in small shacks made of thick leaves throughout the Rainforest. Her sisters would change their location every few days, so anything too extravagant was useless.

As they walked up the steps leading towards a red door, Bella began to panic. She felt like an animal willingly walking into a cage that would trap it inside forever.

**If you are looking for an amazing story to read, check out Jessica314's work. I have been reading her Tale of the Years stories, and I'm addicted to them. Especially, if you liked S.M's Twilight Saga. All her stories fit perfectly with the Cullens' past. She even wrote about Edward's rebellious stage...truly amazing. I just finished it this morning and I'm still in shock at how great it was. **


	5. Finding A Mate Amongst Mayhem

**Once again I'm breaking my 'update on Tuesdays' rule, but due to certain family events I have decided to go ahead and post chapter 5. I figured you all would rather read what I have done than have to wait until Thursday or Friday when I'd have it finished. I feel like I am robbing you and for that I apologize. I promise you that I'll post Chapter 6 early to make up for it. I'd like to take a moment to thank my beta, Jessica314, for all her hard work on this chapter; it's because of her prompt work that I am able to post this tonight. I'd also like to think those of you who have taken the time to review. Nandi, Jessica314, Selin98, and superkittykatgirl, thank you all so VERY much. Oh and one more did anyone get the joke about Chapter 4's title. I'll give you a clue, anyone ever hear of the movie An American Werewolf in London? **

**-All characters and settings belong to the original Author Stephanie Meyer-**

_ '__I now realize what Senna meant about the Rainforest and how it will consume a person. Up until now I had always thought of it as my home, where I was supposed to be, where I was meant to be. It was where I was born, raised and even changed; it is my whole life. Correction: it was my whole life, up until I walked through that red door and looked into those topaz eyes. Within them I discovered the truth. This is my home. This is where I am meant to be. This is my future. This is my forever. He is my forever.'_

(Present Time)

Bella didn't know what to expect upon entering the huge white hut, but it certainly wasn't anything close to this. The entire inside was white, the walls, the ceiling, even the furniture was white. Never in all her life had she seen such a vast void of color, it reminded her of the white trilliums that grew high in the canopy level of her beloved Rainforest. The thought of her faraway home brought sadness with it_, 'One year Bella, just three hundred and sixty five days. You can do this. You can live eight thousand seven hundred and sixty hours without the vibrant colors of the many flowers, five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes without the constant sounds of the animals, thirty one million five hundred and thirty six thousand seconds away from all that you love, right? Can you do it for the three women who saved you, who gave up human blood for you, raised and most importantly gave you a whole new life after the accident?' _Bella thought to herself.

It had been decades since Bella thought about the reason why her sisters had changed her so young. From the time she was ten her transformation had been planned out: on her twenty first birthday she would become a vampire. Too bad fate had other plans for her. Instead of having a matured, fully developed woman's body, she would forever have a body of a sixteen year old girl. It was either that or death, and Bella was thankful for her sisters' quick thinking after run in with that jaguar.

Everyone in the room stood perfectly still, the Amazons were watching Bella's reaction to the new surroundings, while the Cullens where waiting for her next move. Emmet quickly lost interest in the vampire that was still standing in the hall after fifteen minutes and decided to turn on the sixty inch flat screen television. As soon as the picture and sound came on, Bella rushed over. She had read about these televisions quite a few times but never had the opportunity to see one. She spent the next few minutes completely mesmerized by all the tiny pixels and the image they created. Slight warmth began to radiate from the device, without thinking she brought her hand up to feel how warm the screen was. Zafrina couldn't get to her fast enough and before anyone else could understand what was happening the sound of glass could be heard shattering. Bella had used too much force when she touched the screen, she wasn't aware of how delicate the screen was.

Rosalie must've heard the noise from the garage because it wasn't a second later that she was in the same room as the others. She turned her head towards the broken television and Bella, giving both a death glare.

"Jasper, hand me that newspaper." Rosalie demanded. Jasper quickly complied throwing it across the room towards her outstretched hand. When it was in her possession she rolled it up and smacked the palm of her hand.

"Bad dog, go to your crate," She said directly to Bell. Esme and Carlsile both went to speak but before neither could get the words out before Edward got up in Rose's face.

"You're calling her a dog when you're the one that has been nothing but a total bit…" Esme cut him off before he could finish his derogatory word.

"Both of you, that's enough. Rose, you need to apologize to Bella. That was very rude of you. Edward you need to apologize to Rose." After a long awkward pause she continued, "NOW!" Bella looked over to Esme and could see the anger in her stance; she mistook it as being directed towards her and quickly muttered an apology.

"I' mah sory bowt yore tellvision et. I'll mace'et up tu yu…sumhowt." (I'm sorry about your television set. I'll make it up to you somehow) She finished with a slight bow of her head. Edward couldn't help but to notice how adorable Bella looked with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth and the way her bare feet shuffled. He had to restrain himself from running over to comfort her.

Carlisle began to walk towards Bella but with each step forward she would take two back. She stopped when she felt a hard object push into her back, the loud sound of shattering porcelain made her quickly turn around. She had knocked over a very extravagant looking porcelain lamp. She quickly fell to her knees and began to pick up the pieces, but in her hurried and embarrassed state of mind she only managed to turn the pieces into dust. Once again she had used too much strength. Esme she felt sorry for the poor girl but instead of running over to help she tried to sooth Bella from where she stood.

"Bella dear, please don't worry yourself over that old thing. I've been meaning to throw it out or donate for some time. If anything you just saved some family from buying that hideous lamp." She lied; the lamp had actually been a 300 hundred year old Japanese vase that Carlisle had turned into a lamp for their twenty year anniversary. It had meant a great deal to her but right now all that mattered was making the girl feel welcomed. Rose had other plans though; she wasn't going to miss an opportunity to harass Bella.

"No wonder they kept you in that jungle at least there the only thing you could break were branches. You do realize you just obliterated an early 18th century Japanese vase, not only that it was from her husband. Now tell me, do you really think Esme would donate a precious artifact like that to some second hand thrift store?" Rosalie spat at the vampire on the floor who was still attempting to clean up the mess. Senna did not appreciate the way Bella was being talked down to and let it be known.

"How about you tell me why you must be so harsh on Bella? You do realize that this is all new to her, or do you just enjoy being cruel?" When Rosalie didn't respond Senna took two steps in her direction.

"Well do you?" She barked to Rosalie, who was now cowering close to her mate. Senna stood her full height of 6'5 and stared Rosalie down with deadly eyes while she waited on a response.

"N..n..no I..I was just v..ery attat..ched t..t..to tht ." Rosalie stuttered out. All of the Cullens were shocked by her reply. In all the years they have known Rosalie never had they heard or seen her so scared. Senna was satisfied with Rosalie's answer, well more like Rosalie's fear. The sound of grinding porcelain brought everyone's attention back to Bella. Carlisle tried reassuring her.

"Bella, it's alright, these things are just things; they can all be replaced. Actually, we have spares for most everything in this house." She looked up towards Carlisle face, when he could see her eyes he added, "With Emmett you learn quickly to always have backups." He said the last part in a whisper with his right hand shielding his mouth from the others' view as if he only intended for Bella to hear. She couldn't help but to feel a tiny bit better and gave him a small smile to express her thanks.

Carlisle mistook Bella's smile as an invitation to come near her, but when he got halfway to her she let out a warning hiss. Without thinking rationally, Edward jumped in between Bella and Carlisle in a crouch and let out a hiss of his own, warning his father to step away from his mate. From across the room Jasper began to laugh, but Alice's elbow to his ribs shut him up.

"Edward, son I meant no harm", Carlisle said as he slowly back up. When he was at Esme's side he continued, "I know you both are probably having a difficult time understanding all these new emotions but we must stay calm." With that said he looked to Esme and the two shared a brief smile.

Edward was indeed confused by his own behavior and began to listen to his parents' thoughts.

Carlisle's:

_I can't believe it's finally happened_ ,_ I knew she would come eventually_.

Esme's:

_I am so glad I wrong! He wasn't changed too young to find love. He deserves this, he deserves to be happy. Oh my, the wasted years they could've been together. My son has finally found his mate. _Everything quickly added up: in his mind, '_the need to protect her, the concern, the draw, the feelings…the tingly sensation. This wild vampire from the Amazon Rainforest is my mate'_.

Several gasps could be heard around the room. It was then he realized that he had said the words 'my mate' out loud. He had to admit the words 'my mate' made him feel giddy inside. He quickly turned around to assess Bella's reaction to his newfounded conclusion. When he looked to her face all he saw was confusion.

"Bella, do you realize what this all means, what this means for us?" he asked her. She didn't look him in the eyes, instead they were downcast.

"Tan y sk..o..ck me?" (Than why did you shock me) she asked. This was very confusing for her, not because of her lack of knowledge of the meaning of it all, but for other reasons. A million thoughts ran through her mind, but only one stood out, _Edward is my mate._

"I need you to trust me, okay?" he said as he slowly stepped in front of her with his right hand out, palm up. Bella looked weary of him but agreed with a simple nod.

"Put your hand up like mine?" he waited patiently for her to comply to his request before continuing.

"I'm going to touch my palm to yours. You are going to feel that same tingly feeling you felt when I touched your hand in the yard." He was explaining every detail slowly, making sure she understood everything he was telling her.

"I need you to understand that what you are feeling is completely normal and that I'm feeling the same thing. I will not harm you in any way, trust me," he asked.

The entire room had grown silent, even Rosalie was keeping any thoughts she might have to herself. Jasper and Alice were looking into each other's eyes, sharing a knowing look. Esme and Carlisle stood hand in hand watching their son and his mate, both extremely happy. Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri stood together as a group, none showing any emotion whatsoever.

"I do," Bella said as she raised her head and looked into Edward's eyes. He smiled down at her with a look of utter devotion. Very slowly he placed his palm against hers. The tingly feeling quickly grew into an electrical current, but neither was pulling away. Instead the two stood steady basking in the new sensation running through their bodies. Each one had thoughts going through their heads but chose to stay silent.

Bella_: 'I now realize what Senna meant about the Rainforest and how it will consume a person. Up until now I had always thought of it as my home, where I was supposed to be, where I was meant to be. It was where I was born, raised and even changed; it is my whole life. Correction: it was my whole life, up until I walked through that red door and looked into these topaz eyes. Within them I discovered the truth. This is my home. This is where I am meant to be. This is my future. This is my forever. He is my forever.'_

Edward: _'This is what I've heard about in my family's thoughts. This is that feeling they could never explain, the feeling of belonging, the feeling of finally finding that one person that you'll spend the rest of your life with. I thought I would be destined to spend eternity alone. My whole life has been empty, completely void of anyone to call my own. Not anymore, not since my Amazonian beauty walked through that red door and gave my existence meaning. Within her I have discovered love. This is my reason for existing. This is the place I am supposed to be. This is my life. This is my forever. She is my forever.'_

Rosalie couldn't hold back any longer, she'd be damned if this was going to actually be allowed to happen.

"Mates? Him? Her? No, definitely not, no way is that thing going to destroy my brother's chances at finding his real mate. Nope, not happening." She finished with a threatening glare. Carlisle and Esme both looked to their oldest daughter with a look of disappointment, both were trying to think of the best way to approach their angry daughter. Emmett, trying to calm the situation, looked towards Edward and Bella, who now had both their palms touching the others, began to sing.

"Ms. Mary Mack mack, All dressed in black black, went…" his melody was cut short by Carlsisle.

"Emmett shush" he said through his teeth. This only multiplied Rosalie's anger further.

"Why should Emmett stop? He's been here over seventy years, she's been here what, seventy minutes" Rosalie ranted. Carlisle couldn't believe the hostile way she had talked to him. He tried to explain to her why he told Emmet to stop but she refused to listen to reason and continued.

"Oh I get it, it's all about Edward, your firstborn son. The one that can do no wrong, even though he slaughtered over nine hundred…" Emmett was quick to rein his mate in.

"Rosie he didn't mean anything by it. Come on, let's go hunting baby." When she still wouldn't budge he tried a different route.

"Rose, don't you want to get away from that?" This got her attention because she stomped away from the group and made her way to the door.

Bella and Edward were lost to the ones around them; all that seemed to matter was the one in front of the other. Edward had a look of pure ecstasy on his face while Bella's held a look of awe. Nothing could penetrate their moment of realization, not words, sounds, thoughts or even threats. As for the world outside of it, a storm was brewing. Everyone except for Edward and Bella was surprised when Zafrina spoke up.

"This changed things, doesn't it", she said as she looked at the two standing in the center of the room. Carlisle was taken off guard but quickly composed himself before replying.

"What do you mean Zafrina? How does this change anything? Are you not happy for them?" He asked as he moved away and to the right of Edward and Bella, as not to disturb their exchange. She simply shook her head.

"I am not questioning their love, old friend, but what is to become of my daugh…sister?" The slip-up did not go unnoticed by the others in the room.

"She will stay as planned, if that's still your intension. Zafrina, you know she will be taken care of. Esme and I would never allow any harm to come to any of our children, including their mates." Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme' back.

"Until your daughter and Bella stand on neutral ground, lots of battles will be fought, and your family will be forced to pick sides," Zafrina explained. Jasper, being an expert of sorts on war, chimed in.

"Eventually the war will end. It might take a few battles but it will end" he said as he stood and took his usual soldier stance. Zafrina looked towards her youngest sister with a worried look on her face.

"But at what cost?" Kachiri asked.

**I hope you all enjoyed this entire chapter. I had a lot of fun writing about all of Bella's mishaps, as well as, Senna putting Rosalie in her place. Eventually we will get to see her and Bella go head to head with each other. Once again I'm sorry this chapter was cut short, but I'll make it up to you. My family comes first above all else. I'm sure most of you feel the same way. **


	6. About Bella

**I have decided to do away with my 'Tuesday' rule, and just update whenever I have the next chapter completed. I wasn't expecting to have this one done so quickly but I really enjoyed writing it. I have decided to change the way Bella speaks English, it will be explained in the beginning of the chapter. I apologize to the readers who liked her mispronunciations, but it was getting to be a pain in my rear end. When you read Bella's speaking parts just imagine that she is talking very slowly. I explained in last chapter's author's notes that I had been dealing with some personal family problems, I just want say thank you to those who messaged me such encouraging words. They were greatly appreciated. A HUGE thank you goes out to my beta, Jessica314, if not for her this story would never had been posted. I'd also like to thank those of you who took the time review Chapter 5. When I receive your reviews it gives me that little extra kick in the pants to get the next chapter done. So Jessica314, MACMONKEY, LightingMcMonica, painislove, Nandi, and natcityjp, this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**-All characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyer, I am only borrowing them.-**

_ "__But at what cost?" Kachiri asked_.

All eyes were on Edward and Bella; it was evident in the way they were looking at each other that they were already madly in love. No one wanted to break them up but they knew eventually they would have to; there were important matters that needed handled. To everyone's surprise it was Bella who broke the silence; she spoke every word very slowly but was able to pronounce the words correctly.

"There will no fighting, battles or wars. I have a solution that will avoid all that" She said as she pulled her hands away from Edward's. The Cullens were surprised by her sudden speech change.

"How did you do that? Minuets ago you were struggling with our language and now you speak it clearly." Carlisle asked dumbfounded.

"As long as I think of the words I want to say before speaking I can manage your language. It is not without great effort. I also think hearing it spoken around me has helped a great deal." Bella explained.

"You are doing wonderful Bella, but what is this solution you talk of?" Kachiri asked. She already knew Bella had the ability to speak the English language; she had helped her learn it.

"Tis easy, he'll come back with us to the Amazon." Esme couldn't control the loud gasp that escaped her. Just the mention of losing one of her children broke her heart. She looked to Carlisle for some kind of reassurance but when she saw his expression she realized he was just as scared as she was over losing Edward.

"Ah, little paisuan," Senna said as she approached Bella, "I am afraid it is not that simple." She placed her right hand on Bella's cheek, and then continued, "Your mate is part of this coven, and these people are his family. His life is here, not far away in the Amazon." Bella wasn't ready to give up on her plan just yet; she looked up to Edward and smiled, he was well worth fighting for.

"You will come with me, won't you?" she asked him with hope-filled eyes. Before he could give her answer Esme let her fears be known.

"Edward, please think this through. I need you, we need you, the family needs you." She turned her focus to Bella and continued, "Bella, please give our home a chance. I promise you'll be happy here." She had her hands together begging Bella to reconsider. Esme caught a slight hand movement over Bella's left shoulder, it was Zafrina and she was using sign language to tell her something. At first she thought she misunderstood what was being signed to her, but after the third time she decided to try it.

"I also think you'd enjoy the _schools_ here. They teach everything from literature to…" Bella was quick to interrupt her.

"You mean I could go to school, like with the humans?" Bella asked enthusiastically. The thought of attending a real American school had excited her. It was one of the few things that convinced her to try out this whole American experience, well that and her love for her sisters. She anxiously awaited Esme's reply.

'I don't see why not dear. We will have to work on your tolerance for human blood but I'd say by the time school starts in this fall you'll be ready to go with the others." Esme finished with a bright smile. When Bella turned back to Edward Esme mouthed quick _thank you_ to Zafrina who nodded in return.

"What do you want to do?" Bella asked Edward. He still could not read the Amazons' minds but he could however read his mom's. He had seen Zafrina sign the word school to his mom and was tempted to call them both out on it for Bella's sake, but when he saw how excited the idea of it made his Bella he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I'll go wherever you want to go, I'll do whatever it is you want to do. You are my life now Bella." Edward answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. He looked over to Esme and gave her a look that let her know he did not appreciate her manipulating his mate for her own benefit but then smiled to let her know he had already forgiven her. In a way he was happy that for the time being they would stay with his family.

Carlisle was thrilled that he would not be losing his first son, just gaining another daughter, but he was also aware that there was still much to be discussed. He figured the best time to do this would be while Rosalie was away from the house. He felt guilty for excluding her from a discussion that would ultimately affect the family, but until she could accept Bella as Edward's mate, there was no other way.

"Bella, would you mind telling our family a little about yourself? According to Zafrina you seem to have quite the tale." Carlisle asked in a soft voice, he didn't want to pry but he truly was curious about the newest vampire of the Amazon Coven. Bella had never had a reason to tell her story before, nor did she ever have anyone to tell it to. While she was thinking of where to begin; Jasper and Alice carried in six beautiful dark cherry wood chairs. Edward took her hand and led her over to the one that was angled facing everyone in the room. Once she was situated he brought another one over so he could set beside her. Esme smiled at her oldest son's actions. She knew what it was like to want to be close to the one you love.

Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri took the three chairs that sat to the right of Edward and Bella, and Jasper sat in the recliner to their left where Alice perched herself on his lap. It didn't take but a few seconds for everyone to get comfortable and once they were Bella began her story.

"My father was a world renowned archeologist back in the late 1800's, up until his death in 1909." Before Bella could continue Carlisle's curiosity got the best of him.

"What was your father's name, if you don't mind my asking you?" He asked her. She did not see any reason why his name would be important to her story but she decided to answer anyway.

"My father's name was Charles Swan." As soon as she said his name, Carlisle's face lit up_. Maybe he had heard of him. Zafrina did say he was over three hundred years old, it could be a possibility_, she thought. Bella didn't have to wait long for an explanation from him.

'This may come as a surprise to you, but I knew your father. Back in 1896 he came to Oxford to lecture for a couple of professors, at the time I was teaching a medical history class and got the privilege to sit in on one of them. After the lecture was over I introduced myself to him and for the next week we would meet for a couple of hours to discuss a variety of subjects," Carlisle explained. Bella was definitely surprised. All she ever knew about her father was from his journals she had read. Now it was her turn to be bested by curiosity.

"What was he like? What did he look like? What kind of man was he? What you two talk about? What did he talk about?" She asked quickly. The excitement was evident in her voice and the way her entire body perked up showed just how excited she really was. Carlisle wanted to laugh at how enthusiastic she was but, then his paternal side kicked into gear, making him realizes just how sad the situation really was; she had never gotten the chance to know her father, or mother for that matter. _A child should always have an opportunity to know their parents,_ he thought sadly to himself. Just as he was about to answer some of Bella's questions a new thought entered his head.

"Charles Swan was a remarkable man. I'm honored I got the chance to meet him. In all my life I had never met a human who was as compassionate and caring about others. When I had asked him why he chose to focus his work on tribes in remote areas, do you know what he told me?" Carlisle asked the young vampire who was sitting on the edge of seat. Bella had read a few times in her father's journals about why he loved his work, but this was something slightly different than that; she just shook her head letting him know that she did not know. Carlisle smiled at her and continued.

"He told me, and I quote: '_I was given an opportunity to travel this amazing world and see all that it has to offer. I get to see places that most people don't even know exist, meet people who have created a whole new life. But you want to know why I chose this life, the real reason Dr. Cullen? It's quite simple really, every time I travel to a new place I get to learn but I also get to teach. Most of the tribes I have lived with and studied are still living in the Palaeolithic age. I get to bring these people new knowledge of our era. The teaching of medicine alone can guarantee a longer life for them. And maybe just maybe by my teaching them, one day hundreds of years from now, these ancient tribes will still be in existence.'_ You see Bella your father was truly an amazing man, one of the best this world has ever had the privilege to know of." Carlisle finished with a proud look on his face. He wasn't lying when he told her he was honored to have met him.

Bella didn't know what to say. Even though she had read his journals, it was different actually hearing about her father from someone else. A thousand questions ran through her mind but she couldn't decide which one to ask next. Carlisle must've read the look on her face because he answered one of them along with a suggestion.

"I got to spend a whole week getting to know Charles Swan. How about we do this after you have had some time to think about what you want to ask we will sit down and talk about your father. I will answer anything I can as well as tell you all about that week. We had stayed in contact throughout the next few years through letters but with my constant moving and his work our letters grew few and far between. I do have one question though, when were you born, Bella?" Carlisle asked. His question confused her but then again she was supposed to be telling her story.

"According to my father's journal I was born in the early hours of September 13th, 1909. It was a Monday according to the entry." She explained. There had been a few entries about her birth, and not one detail seemed to have been left out. But she knew they did not need to know about her mother spending twenty seven and a half hours in labor or that it was her birth that caused her father to have second thoughts about his choice of lifestyle. If she had never been born he would not have taken them out for a stroll in the jungle to talk, and her parents would not have been killed by that jaguar. _Maybe it all was supposed to happen. If I was never born I never would have found Edward,_ she thought. Carlisle broke her from her musings.

"He was over the moon when Renee had told him that she was pregnant with you. I still have the letter he wrote me when he found out. For about a month and a half they both thought she had caught some rare disease or sickness but eventually she realized it was just morning sickness." Bella had already known about the mystery disease and how worried her father was for his wife's life. She wanted to read the letter but knew it would be rude to ask to read a letter meant for someone else. Thankfully, she didn't have to ask.

"I will show you it to you when we sit down and talk about your father. I will have to dig around through some old storage trunks to find them all. Deep down I knew that one day I would be happy that I kept them. Lo and behold here you are, the reason." He said with a smile. Bella was overwhelmed with all the new information, in a way it felt surreal to her. Edward gave her hand a gentle squeeze letting her know he was still beside her.

"You can continue your story, love, if you want to?" He whispered into her ear, though the entire room heard him. She looked over to Edward and gave him a small smile.

"My father had met my mother, Renee, a week before he was due to depart for the Amazon Rainforest. After only knowing each other two days they got married and he brought her along with him. According to his journal she had an adventurer's heart." Bella paused and smiled. She loved when she read about her mom and realized it was even better to talk about what she was like openly with people. In a lot of ways Bella was like her mother, but never could she be the lady her mother was.

"After spending two weeks on the ocean they arrived in Macatá on September 28th 1908. Within the next week they had managed to travel up the Amazon River and locate the Terena tribe where the people invited them to stay. While my father did his usual work my mother took it upon herself to teach the children the English language. It was the early part of January when my mother fell ill, my father was afraid that she had contracted some rare disease." Bella stopped long enough to share a look with Carlisle; this had been what Charles had told him in the last letter he received.

"By March my mother had figured out that her illness was nothing more than pregnancy. My parents had realized that I must've been conceived on Christmas. Against my father's wishes she opted to stay with him in the village instead of returning to New York. This is actually where a little humor comes into the story. About half way through the pregnancy the shaman offered to tell my parents what they should expect from their child, me. They figured he would tell them what my sex would be but not only were they told I was would be a girl but so much more. The shaman told them I would grow up to be a 'Child of the Night', of course they did not know what that meant so he explained. This is where the humor comes in. The shaman told them, _'She will have the call of sirens, eyes of fire, flesh of ice, beauty of diamonds, and teeth of thorns. As the sun sleeps she will hunt. She will feed. She will murder. We will be the hunted. We will be who she feeds from. We will be who she murders. Our blood is what will keep her alive…vampire'." _Everyone in the room gasped except the Amazons. Bella started laughing at the irony of what she had just said.

"I guess my parents should've had a more faith in the shaman." With that said Jasper and Alice both started laughing. Edward and Carlisle quickly joined in. Esme was still holding her hand over her mouth where she has gasped just moments earlier. She couldn't imagine being told her unborn baby would one day grow up to be a vampire. _Though I am a mother to five, soon to be six, vampires so I guess it is a little funny_, she thought. Once again the room fell silent. Bella took this as a sign to continue with her story.

"I was born on September 13th, 1909, as I told Carlisle earlier. It was only three months after my birth that a jaguar killed my parents. He almost killed me but thankfully Senna had come along." Bella didn't want to tell them the whole truth about what happened the day her parents were killed, so she ended that part of her story there. Esme couldn't contain herself and ran over to give Bella hug; she wanted to let her know that she was sorry for her loss. Bella didn't know what she was doing and reacted the only way she knew how. She brought her physical shield up and knocked Esme back. Bella didn't want to cause the nice lady any harm so she had only used a small portion of her gift. Edward was stuck between defending his mate and helping his mom. He knew that she wouldn't have hurt his mate but at the same time he was fighting his instinct to protect his love at all cost. Thankfully, Esme was quick to apologize.

"Bella dear, I am so sorry. I didn't mean you any harm, it's just your story is so sad and thought you might need a hug." Carlisle was beside her in an instant checking her over for any damage. She was also quick to reassure everyone else.

"I am perfectly fine. Bella didn't hurt me; it was only a slight push. Isn't that right dear?" She asked a very ashamed looking Bella.

"I should be the one apologizing. I'm not use to being around so many new people. I knew you meant no harm but my instincts got the best of me. It will take me some time to get use to all this but until then I will work on not reacting so quickly." Bella replied. Esme gave her a small smile and sat back down on the loveseat. Once Carlisle was beside her she urged Bella to continue with her story with a slight move of hand.

"I spent the next sixteen years with Senna, Zafrina, and Kachiri. They were wonderful to me. Senna would spend hours teaching me math, English, history, and geography. They even brought in a scientist to teach me chemistry and biology. I couldn't have asked for a better coven or family. Never did they try and hide what they were, but they did change their diet after finding me. I wouldn't have cared if they had continued to feed on humans, but for my sake I was happy I wasn't their choice meal. They also let me decide what I wanted to do with my life, of course I wanted to be a vampire but not until I reached maturity. We had agreed that when I turned twenty-one that I would be changed into a vampire. Obviously that didn't happen." Bella said the last sentence with pure ire. She knew it was pointless to stay mad about something that could not be undone, but she would forever hate being sixteen.

"What happened next?" Jasper asked as he looked over Alice's head towards Bella. She hated the idea of explaining the next part because it meant she would be forced to remember what had happened to her one day.

"I had just turned sixteen and wanted to collect flowers to decorate our small hut. Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri were out hunting. Normally one of them would stay with me but I had begged them to all go and give me some privacy for a few hours. I should've known better but I thought I knew what I was doing. They left after I had promised I wouldn't leave the hut. I waited until I was sure they were gone and went back out to collect more flowers. I was enjoying my solitude and had wondered too far away from our hut. When I noticed that I had gotten lost I climbed up on a high limb. I thought if I could get high enough I could see it. In my hurried state I wasn't paying attention and that's when I felt my back being sliced open. I lost my balance and fell from the limb, I landed on my back. When I looked up I saw the same eyes that have been haunting my nightmares since the day my parents were killed. I was staring into a jaguar's eyes; it was on the limb I had just fell from. Before I could react it pounced on me. All I can remember is feeling its claws slice through my skin as if it were butter. I knew I was going to die, but it wasn't until I felt the fire of hell rushing through my body that I realized I was already dead." Bella paused to collect herself.

"The fire of hell was the venom, wasn't it?" Edward asked as he rubbed soothing circles on her hand. She looked him the eyes and nodded in confirmation.

Someone from behind them began clapping. When they all looked up Rosalie and Emmett were standing in the door way. Rosalie had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Bravo, that's amazing, definitely my hero." She said as she applauded. Bella felt chills run up her back. She didn't understand what Rosalie was talking about.

"Thank you." Bella said, though it came out sounding more like a question. Rosalie's clapping came to a halt. The glint in her eye turned into an icy glare.

"Please, like I'd ever give you any praise. I was applauding the jaguar. The only bad thing I can say about it is, too bad he couldn't finish the job." Rosalie finished with a smirk.

**I wasn't going to add Rosalie's part until the next chapter, but I wanted to give you all something to look forward to. I will let you in on a little secret pertaining to the next chapter; Bella is done taking crap from Rosalie. I know a lot of readers skip over these Author Notes but I really hope you take a moment to read them. While doing research for this story I found out some disturbing information about the Amazon Rainforest. I won't go into all the details but it is estimated that in the next 40 years it will no longer exist if things don't change. For more information on how you can help visit the IUCN's web site. **


	7. Rose's Fire

**Here it is, Bella is going to put Rosalie in her place. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you all have fun reading it. As always I want to give my beta, Jessica314, a huge thank you for proof reading & correcting my chapter. You're amazing! I'd also like to thank the awesome people who took the time to review. decandenceofmysoul, MACMONKEY, natcityjp, brebre99, vampirelady13, asia (guest) and Jessica314. You all are great and I love hearing/reading what you have to say. ****Reviews are always greatly appreciated.**** (Hint Hint) I hope you all enjoy.**

_ "__Thank you." Bella said, though it came out sounding more like a question. Rosalie's clapping came to a halt. The glint in her eye turned into an icy glare._

_ "__Please, like I'd ever give you any praise. I was applauding the jaguar. The only bad thing I can say about it is, too bad he couldn't finish the job." Rosalie finished with a smirk._

The entire room broke out into total chaos. Edward had crouched down ready to pounce, the Amazons all had let out feral growls, Carlisle and Esme were both trying to call the room back to order, and even Jasper and Alice had gotten up off the recliner and were preparing themselves for what would happen next. Emmett knew his wife had taken her hatred to all new low, but he wasn't going to allow any harm to come to her. But there are some things that not even Emmett McCarty Cullen can protect his mate from.

Out of nowhere Rosalie went flying backwards in the wall behind her; thus causing it to crack from floor to ceiling. The Cullens were all shocked; they knew there could only be one explanation for what had just occurred. Bella had used her shield. As soon as Rosalie stood up she was thrown to the left side of the room and out the empty window panel. Edward had smashed the glass earlier when he got kicked through it, so no new damage had been done. Rosalie landed twenty yards away from the house with a loud thud. She quickly scrambled to her feet and got ready to attack but was surprised to find there was no one within her reach.

"How about you try to accomplish what that big feline couldn't?" Bella asked as she stepped through the empty panel. This angered Rosalie even more and she charged at Bella. When she got within arm's reach of her, Bella jumped and front flipped over her head. While in midair she grabbed onto Rosalie's shoulders and used the momentum to flip her over and slam her into the ground. Before Rosalie could get her bearing's Bella did a cart wheel over her body and managed to get her hands around Rosalie's waist and threw her across the yard and through a large Sitka spruce tree cutting it in half.

While all this was happening the Cullens were trying to break through an invisible barrier, especially Emmett and Edward. Bella's shield was stronger than any of them had thought; she was able to create an impenetrable force field around herself and Rosalie. The Amazons knew it was a wasted effort to get through it so they just stood back and watched the inevitable fight unfold. They also knew that Bella would not use her shield on Rosalie during the fight. She had only used it to get her out of the house and into the open.

"Can't one of you stop this?" Esme pleaded to the three Amazon women. She had never been one to condone violence, she even hated when her sons would play fight. This was a lot worse than some mock wrestling; this was her daughter and soon to be daughter actually fighting. She was taken by surprise when it was Alice who answered her.

"No, this has to happen. If we stop them now it will only escalate to the point of someone leaving or worse." Alice said as she walked over to Emmett and Edward. Esme didn't understand how there could be anything worse than fighting.

"What could possibly be worse than this?" She asked with her arm outstretched towards the two women fighting.

"Bella has been trained by her sisters to be a skilled fighter; her shield alone makes her one of the most deadly vampires I have ever seen. Thankfully for Rosalie's sake she has great control over her gift and herself. If she didn't Rose would be dead by now." Emmett went to interrupt Alice's explanation but she put her palm up letting him know she wasn't finished.

"Rosalie won't stop her nonsense until Bella puts her in her place, but even the most skilled and trained vampires reach a breaking point, and that is what would happen." She finished with a sad look. Esme let out a loud sob and buried her head into Carlisle's chest. Edward watched as the vision played out in Alice's mind.

_Bella had been telling the family about why her parents married so quickly and Rose makes a snide comment about how her mother was probably some floozy who'd marry any willing man, under her breath. Bella immediately pounces on her and they both go flying backwards along with the couch. A loud scream and metallic screeching sound is heard. Everything becomes quiet until Bella stands up holding Rose's head by the hair; it's been detached from her body. It all happens in a matter of a second._

"Emmett, Alice is right. We have to let them finish or one of them gets beheaded." Edward tried to explain. Emmett couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Rosalie was a strong fighter and couldn't lose.

"You're only saying that because your freak of a mate is the one who'll lose her head. My Rosie probably kicks her as..." Emmett got cut off by Alice before he could finish what he was going to say.

"Bella beheads Rosalie in my vision. Don't underestimate the_'freak'_; she is unlike anyone any of us have seen before." With that said, Alice walks back over to Jasper.

"I agree with Alice. While serving in Maria's army I was constantly coming into contact with mature vampires and newborns; never had I seen any of them show that much control over their anger. Am I the only one to notice that Bella hasn't once growled, hissed, or snarled at Rosalie?" Jasper asked as he studied the skilled fighter and his sister. As much as Emmett hated the vampire who was fighting his mate he had to agree with Jasper; the girl was in control of herself. The others only nodded in response.

Rosalie got up and dusted herself off. The white shirt she had been wearing was covered in dirt and grass stains. The bottom of it was torn from where she went through the tree just seconds ago. She slowly started circling Bella, who was standing completely still while awaiting her opponent's next move. As soon as Rose was out of Bella's sight she attacked from behind. Bella waited until she was right up on her than in one fluid leap landed behind her in a low crouch. Before Rose had time to turn around Bella swept her left out and knocked her legs from under her. Once again Rosalie found herself on the ground, but this time Bella's right foot was pressed firmly to her chest holding her down.

"Tisk, tisk, It's a shame that like that jaguar you couldn't finish the job." Bella said as she slowly shook her head back and forth. Rosalie was livid by this point and grabbed onto Bella's ankle managed to throw her backwards. She thought she had finally gained the upper hand until she saw Bella twist in midair and land into a crouch. Bella signaled with her right index finger for Rosalie to come over to her. As before Roaslie let her anger get the best of her and she charged at Bella. This time Bella waited for her, she knew Rosalie would go straight for the kill. She was correct, as soon as Rosalie had ahold of her shoulders she was going for her neck. Right before her teeth made contact Bella used her left arm to grab onto the left side of Rosalie's waist. In one swift movement she had turned Rosalie so that her back was to her. Rosalie felt as her hair was pulled to one side exposing her neck and prepared herself for the oncoming pain of being bitten, but it never came.

"Control your anger, don't let it control you. Until you learn to do this it will consume every part of you, your heart, your mind, your body and soul." Bella whispered into her ear before she released her.

"You know nothing about me or my life; don't even attempt to pretend you do." Rosalie fired off as Bella walked away from her. This caused her to stop and turn back towards Rosalie.

"You are correct. I don't know anything about you or your life but I do know this; you have a fire burning deep within you that is aching to be released. You have two options, you can keep it caged and let it burn you from the inside out, or you can release it and be free from the pain it's causing you. The choice is yours, Rosalie." With that said Bella looked to her sisters and gave them a small nod. This was her way of telling them that her physical shield was no longer up. Someone should've explained that to Emmett, Edward, Esme and Carlisle because as soon as she nodded they all went tumbling forward. They had all four been pressed up against the outer part of it so when Bella dropped it there was nothing holding them up.

Emmett was on the bottom sprawled out with his face smashed into the yard. Edward had landed perpendicular to him causing the two to resemble a crooked compass. Carlisle and Esme landed next them, he was on his back and she was above him with her legs straddling his chest. During the fall he had managed to position Esme so that she would land on top of him. Out of nowhere she started laughing hysterically. Everyone else was quick to join in on her outburst except for Edward and Emmett; they were busy untangling themselves. Even the Amazons laughed at the sight before them. Bella's attention had been on the heap of vampires in front her so she didn't hear when Rosalie approached her.

"Bella, will you come with me into the garage? I'd like to speak with you in private." Bella was taken aback by Rosalie's question. Her first thought was, _It's a trap, _but after seeing the look on Rosalie's face she realized it was something more personal than some trick.

"I'd for you to explain what you said about the anger and fire inside of me." Rosalie explained. Bella looked over to her sisters to let them know that she was going to go with Rosalie into the garage. They must've overheard because all three of them nodded in confirmation before she even asked.

"I will, but you must promise that you will keep your temper under control. You might not like what I have to say." Bella said as she used her arm to signal for Rosalie to lead the way.

Bella had never seen a garage let alone a vehicle. She had seen pictures and read about them in books but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Rosalie let her take in her surroundings and even let her touch all the different tools.

"I take it you have never been inside a garage?" Rosalie asked from beside her.

"There aren't many vehicles where I live, so a garage would be pointless." Bella replied as she walked over to beautiful shiny red convertible.

"Wait a minute. Are you trying to say you have never seen a vehicle in your entire life?" At first she couldn't believe that Bella had never seen a car but after taking a second glance at her wardrobe and hair she realized it was true.

"This is the first time I've ever been away from the rainforest. All of these things are new to me- your clothes, house, vehicles, garage," Bella said as picked a wrench up off the floor, "It all seems so foreign to me." She finished as she set the wrench down on top of the huge chrome toolbox. For the first time since the Amazons' arrival Rosalie was actually trying to understand one of them.

"While you're here I can teach you a little bit about cars- how they run, the different makes and models, how to fix them, and the best part of all how to drive one." Bella thought Rosalie's excitement over 'car talk' was funny, but she did have to admit the idea of driving was exciting.

"I would enjoy that, thank you for offering to teach me." Bella said as she walked back over to the shiny red car. She knew better than to touch such a fine piece of work, but something inside of her was begging her to. Rosalie recognized the look in Bella's eyes and walked over to where she was standing.

"This beauty right here is my baby. It's a BMW 428i Sulev convertible with 8A turbo. I also added a few things here and there to it so it's one of a kind. There are no others like it in existence." Bella could almost feel the pride in Rosalie's voice as she talked about her car.

"As much as I am enjoying talking about cars that's not why you brought me in here, is it?" Rosalie turned away from Bella and walked over to a counter that aligned the entire back wall, and started flipping through an Automobile magazine. Bella waited two minutes, which for a vampire is more like two hours, for Rosalie to say something, but when it became clear she wasn't going to Bella did.

"You do realize by asking me in here to explain everything you have already started the process of freeing yourself of that fire inside you." Bella walked over to where Rosalie was and closed the magazine she had been flipping through. Rosalie turned away from the counter, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I don't know where to begin. Hell, I'm not even sure I understand all this fire stuff. All I know is that you're the first person in eighty-one years to acknowledge that I have a problem…at least out loud or to my face." Rosalie explained as she started organizing some wrenches that were lying on top of the chrome toolbox.

"Rosalie, stop!" Bella said as she shooed her hands away from the toolbox and stood in between it and Rosalie.

"No Bella you stop." Rosalie half yelled. "Until you have been through what I have you really won't understand. I was gang raped, do you even know what that is, jungle girl." Rosalie said an eerily calm voice. Bella wasn't too surprised by Rosalie's confession; she had listened to Senna and Kachiri as they discussed the horrors of what happened to them as humans and what being raped did to them in both their human and vampire lives.

"I can help you to an extent but you have to be willing to help yourself." Bella looked her in the eyes and continued. "You are going to have to face your demons…"

"My demons are dead and gone, they have been for over eight decades." Rosalie interrupted looking away from Bella and down at one of the wrenches she had kept ahold of.

"They may be dead but they are definitely not gone." Bella said. She could see Rosalie's anger boiling over but knew this had to be said.

"Yes they are!" Rosalie shouted as she threw the wrench she had been holding. It smashed into the concrete wall behind Bella broke and broke in half. Bella wasn't fazed by her outburst; she had prepared herself for something like this to happen.

"Then why are you still letting them haunt you?" Bella asked a calm voice. She knew Rosalie wasn't going to answer so she proceeded.

"As long as the memory of whatever happened to you a long time ago haunts you so do they." Bella took Rosalie's hands in hers. "Let it go. Let. Them. Go." She finished as she dropped her hands.

Not even a second later Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper all came running through the side door. Edward looked around franticly until his eyes landed on Bella before she could explain he had her in a tight embrace.

"Is everything alright? Are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone.

"We heard shouting and wanted to make sure everything was okay in here." Esme explained from across the room. Bella looked back at Rosalie and nodded she was going to let her explain what was going on.

"Bella and I got into a heated debate, but everything is fine now. If you all can give us a minute we will to join you." Rosalie told the group. Edward tried to read his sisters mind but like the Amazons' he got nothing. With a frustrated sigh he kissed Bella on her head and walked away with the others. Rosalie watched him leave with horror filled eyes.

"He knows." Rosalie said to know one in particular. This confused Bella there was no possible way he could know unless he had been listening to their conversation.

"How could he possibly know? I didn't say anything to him and if I did you would've heard me." Bella was baffled by all this.

"He knows everything. It's his gift, well knowing isn't his gift, but mind reading is. I tried hiding it but it was right there in the front of my mind. He already knows about the rape but our conversation, that's none his business." Rosalie sat down and covered her face with her hands. She was used to being independent so the thought of someone knowing she was seeking help for herself was mortifying.

Bella finally understood what she had been trying to say. She was also surprised that Edward had such an extravagant gift such as mind reading. _I'd bet anything that's what was trying to break through my shield earlier when we first arrived. Well Mr. Mind Reader good luck trying to read my mind. You'll have to get through my shield first_, Bella thought. She realized her gift wasn't explained to any of the Cullens and decided to put Rosalie's mind at ease.

"You know my gift is a shield how the physical side of it works, right?" Bella asked. Rosalie only nodded, but still held her hands in place.

"Do you know that it has a mental side as well?" Rosalie only shook her head.

"As long as I have my shield over you no one can touch you or your mind. I'm not sure why I covered you with it but I felt a need to protect you like I do my sisters." Bella explained.

"You are my brother's mate so that kind of makes us some kind of freakish sister-in-laws," Rosalie said with some humor in her voice. Bella realized that this was a big turning point for them..

"Thank you for everything." Rosalie said in a serious voice as she stood up and headed for the door. Bella was a mild state of shock and couldn't get her legs to move. She knew they still had a long way to go but at least it was a start. As soon as Rosalie was out the door Edward came rushing back in to Bella's side.

"I'm starting to think you are more gifted than I originally thought." He explained as wrapped his arms around her. Bella was a lot shorter than he was and was forced to look up in order to meet his eyes.

"Why do you say that, Mr. Mind Reader?' She asked with a sly smile. Bella added the last part so he'd know she knew about his gift.

"While you were in her with Rosalie, I was outside talking with your sisters. They weren't too willing to talk about your shield but they did explain that it works mentally and physically. Oh, and just a heads up Jasper and Carlisle are both itching to jump you for details about it." Edward said smiling like it was some big joke. Bella did not feel the same way.

"They don't have to jump me for information I am more than willing to discuss it with them in a more civil manner. There is no need for any more violence." She explained in an appealed manor. _Why on earth would they think they'd have to force me to tell them, why not ask? Carlisle seemed like such a nice man, why would we he resort to violence,_ she thought to herself. It took Edward a few seconds to understand what he had said that would cause his mate to panic, but after replaying his words it finally made sense. He actually found the misunderstanding funny and started to laugh. He was quick to shut up when he saw that Bella was not finding any of this amusing.

"Bella, I didn't mean they were physically going to jump on you. Though I'm a little offended that you would think I would allow such a thing to happen to you. It was an expression that means they are eager to talk with you. It's not my place to tell you their stories but I will tell you this much, due to Carlisle's age and Jasper's past they have met many of vampires but above all of them you seem to be the most unique." He explained. Bella knew she was different from other vampires but wasn't happy to have it pointed out. Zafrina always told her about the others she had met and how Bella differed from them, but she never took it as compliment, just as another strike against her. Edward could see the sadness in her eyes and tried to fix it.

"Love, being unique isn't something to feel sad or ashamed of: it's something to feel proud of. It means that you are special and there is no one else like you. I know I couldn't be happier or proud to have such an amazing vampire as my mate." This made Bella smile and for once in her life she felt good about being unlike the others of her kind. Instead of thanking Edward she did something that surprised the both of them. She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. Both vampires could feel a warmth spread through their bodies as their lips stayed in contact. The warmth quickly turned into a burning, and before long the gentle kiss turned into a passionate one. Edward knew they were moving too fast and pulled himself away from Bella completely. When she opened her eyes he was a five feet away from her with his back pressed against the counter. Bella didn't understand what had gone wrong and immediately began to blame herself.

"I am so sorry Edward. I don't know what I did but please know I am sorry for whatever it was." She wasn't sure what she should be feeling but other than slightly embarrassed there was nothing else.

"You did nothing wrong, more like you did everything right, too right to be exact" He explained as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Then why did you…" Edward cut Bella off before she could finish her question.

"It was wrong of me to take advantage like that. I know we are mates and will be spending the rest of forever together but I would like to get to know you before we move into anything more…serious." He may be a vampire but Edward was still a gentleman and he'd be damned if he'd treat Bella as anything less than a lady. Bella was still a little confused as to what Edward's reasons were but she loved him and would do whatever he asked of her. He could see her confusion and decided an explanation would help her understand a little better.

"I was born and raised in the early 1900's, but unlike you I was born into a society that held certain standards. I'm not saying you didn't have standards it's just my upbringing was different than yours. I was raised to treat all women with respect and anything short of conversation before marriage was considered a sin. If we had met back then I would've courted you, if you would've have accepted. We would have strolls in the park on sunny days, tea on the front porch, all supervised of course, and only after we were married would we behave in such a way. Of course I would've stolen a kiss here and there when no one was looking." He winked at Bella as he said the last part. She had read in books about how men courted women but never thought much of it, but once again she loved him and if that's what he wanted she would give this whole 'courting' thing a try.

"There are only a few problems with us courting. First, wouldn't the humans find two sparkling people odd, and secondly we don't drink tea, just blood." Bella explained cheekily. Edward was relieved that she was willing to go slow, and even found her cheekiness enduring.

"Well we will just have to take our strolls on cloudy days and instead of tea I'm sure we can find a nice mountain lion to drink." Edward said with a crooked smile. The two of them shared a long laugh and decided it was time to join their families back in the main house. As they walked they were leaving the garage they heard a loud screech coming from inside the house; both sprinted off to see who it was coming from. When they walked got to where everyone else was Edward started laughing.

"What do you mean I should be happy that at least she isn't naked? Naked is better than wearing road kill!" Alice yelled at a laughing Kachiri. When she noticed Bella in the room she turned her wrath on her.

"You come with me now. If I am forced to watch you parade around in that animal carcass for one more second I'm going to lose my mind!" Bella wanted to laugh at Alice but something inside of her told her it was best not to cross the scary fairy.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Bella asked.

**I wanted to give you an idea of what is coming in the next chapter. It will include a lot more than Alice freaking out over Bella's choice in attire. We will get to see Carlisle and Jasper 'jump' Bella and get more information on her shield and why Zafrina helped Esme out when she was trying to convince Bella to stay with them. Also, as I'm sure you all can tell, Rosalie is just beginning to scratch the surface of her inner 'fire'. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	8. Treasures of the Rainforest

**I have to get this out there first- Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. You all are amazing and I couldn't ask for a better group of readers. YOU ALL ROCK! It's because of your encouraging words that I try my hardest to get the next chapter completed & posted. I also owe a humungous thank you to my wonderful beta & mentor, Jessica314. For this chapter I did a lot of research on South America. Most of the facts are true but there are some things that I made up. If you are interested in learning more about the tribes mention just PM me & I'll send you some really good links. I hope you all enjoy & please take a moment to review. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to- Jessica314, zvelca, Gemma L., White Blood 01, LightingMcMonica, decadenceofmysoul, Xbabygirlx1998, brebre99, vamplady13, MACMONKEY, Moonlight Howling – all of your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-All characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyers. I am only borrowing them-**

_ "__You come with me now. If I am forced to watch you parade around in that animal carcass for one more second I'm going to lose my mind!" Bella wanted to laugh at Alice but something inside of her told her it was best not to cross the scary fairy. _

_ "__What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Bella asked._

The way Alice was gaping reminded Bella of the Tucunaré peacock bass that lived in the Amazon River. She had spent an entire year searching the river for different species of fish; she had found 5,203 different kinds.

"I get that the Rainforest offers little in the way of clothing, but come ON! There has to be something available that's better than a loincloth made of your dinner," Alice said in a loud-pitch voice. Bella glanced down at her attire and could not find anything wrong with it. Her lady bits were covered- anything more would be unnecessary to her. She was still baffled as to why the Cullens were wearing so many clothes in the first place; it wasn't like there was a need for all that coverage.

"If you don't mind my asking, what do you do with the animals once you are done feeding from them?" Bella asked.

"We bury them. We don't wear them." Alice replied with a disgusted look. It wasn't that she was disgusted by the Amazons- just their choice of clothing and hair. Bella knew she hadn't meant any disrespect, but she was appalled by the way these vampires wasted such useful resources.

"In the Rainforest we feel that if an animal must die for us to feed that it's only right we use all that it has to offer us. We use their fur to provide our bodies coverage; their bones we use for tools and accessories…" Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing Bella say.

"Bones as accessories, seriously?" She interrupted. Bella pulled a beautiful claw clip from underneath her hair. It was white with a very intricate rope pattern etched into it. Even Rosalie found it pretty.

"This was carved from the skull of a tapir, and the teeth are nothing more than coral snake ribs. I have a hairbrush I made using only an anaconda's skull; the teeth are strong and angled in a way that makes it easy to comb through our thick hair. My belt is made from the same anaconda's skin. We waste little of the Rainforest's precious lives," Bella explained as she handed her hairpiece over to Alice. At first she hesitated to even touch it but upon closer inspection she found the piece too intriguing to pass up.

"It's very pretty, but don't you feel weird wearing pieces of dead animals?" Alice asked as she handed Bella back the hairpiece.

"Do you wear leather?" Bella asked. Alice answered without giving the question much thought.

"Of course I do. What's your point? It's not a piece of dead animal." Everyone but Alice caught her mistake. They knew better than to interrupt one of her fashion rants, so they stayed out of it.

"But it is. Leather is nothing more than animals' rawhide and skin." Bella explained to a baffled Alice. She hadn't meant to make Alice look or feel foolish, she was just trying to prove a point.

"Okay so it is, but it's fashion not… not... I don't even know what to call what you're wearing." Alice argued with a stomp of her foot. The others were trying hard not to laugh. Bella could see Alice's frustration growing so she quickly put a stop to this argument.

"I will try to become accustomed to your family's ways of life. All I ask is that you not ridicule mine and to give me time to adjust to all this. Is that agreeable?" Bella waited for Alice to argue but instead she only nodded in agreement. Carlisle took this as an opportunity to gain more knowledge of the Amazons' way of life.

"Do you have anything with you from the Rainforest?" He asked Bella. Carlisle was curious as to what the Amazons had brought with them from their homeland. He had visited their coven in the mid eighteen hundreds but it was only for a few hours.

"My sisters and I have brought you all gifts from our home. Please don't feel as if you have to show appreciation for them. We understand that our lives differ from yours and what we may find as valuable you may find as unacceptable." As Bella was saying this she had walked over and collected a woven sack from Senna. To her surprise and relief all of the Cullens had eager faces. She reached into the sack and pulled out a hand carved wooden box that was the size of a shoe box and handed it to Carlisle.

"Zafrina is to thank for this one. I had only recently found out that you were a doctor." Carlisle waited for Bella to finish before he opened the box, and when he did he couldn't control the excited gasp that escaped him. Inside the box was a set of hand carved medical tools that the different tribes had used hundreds of years ago for medical procedures. Some were carved from various types of wood and stone while others of bone; animal and human.

"These are amazing and look to be at least a hundred years old. I got to see a set of them back in 1950 at the Museum of Surgical Science. I was already in Chicago for a New Age of Surgical Procedure conference so I decided to check it out. I found the tribal pieces the most interesting but was saddened to discover they were only replicas. When I got back I paid a local woodsman to make me a set of them. I can't believe I actually have my very own set. Thank you all. I promise to treasure them." Carlisle said as he gently touched every item within the box. Bella felt bad because she had very little to do with his gift. She reached back into the bag and pulled out a dagger. The handle looked to be made of some sort of hard rock and wood with tiny notches scratched into it. The blade was some kind of smoothed out bone that ended in a sharp point. Bella presented the dagger to Jasper as a queen would present a sword to a knight.

"Jasper, this dagger was once used by a Desana warrior many years ago. The warrior never lost a battle in his entire seventy-eight years of life. Even as an elderly man he fought with great strength and courage. This dagger is believed to carry his soul and whoever wields it will possess the warrior's courage and strength. It is only right that it be passed down to another mighty warrior." She said as she lightly placed it into Jasper's outstretched palms. Jasper knew that it was only a legend but he could almost feel himself absorbing the dagger's magic.

"I am honored to call this my own, thank you ladies." He bowed to Bella than turned to the other Amazons and bowed to them. Carlisle walked over to get a look at the warrior's dagger and was taken aback when he saw how old it looked it to be. He had seen illustrated pictures of this very dagger, but never had he thought he would be seeing the real thing. It was a historical piece that was well known throughout the world, and he felt honored that it had been bestowed upon one of his sons. While Jasper and Carlisle fawned over the dagger, Bella proceeded on with giving out the others' gifts. The next item was a small woven sack with similar details as the box Carlisle's medical tools were encased in. With sack in hand she walked over to where Esme was standing.

"Before I give you your gift I must explain a few things. The Makuna Tribe considers women as the ultimate masters, not only do they procreate new generations of life, but they also fulfill the procreative role as Ancestral Mother, the female creator of the world. You are the mother of this coven and family, not by force but by chance and your own desire." When Bella finished she handed the small sack to Esme. Inside of it she found a golf-ball-sized heart-shaped diamond. Inside the diamond with a small, heart-shaped red gem that looked to be some kind of ruby. She was rendered speechless by the beauty of her gift. Bella continued to explain more about the miraculous gems.

"Once a mother brings a child into her heart an unbreakable bond is formed. The ruby represents your children's' hearts, and like the diamond shields the ruby, your heart shields there's." Bella had barely gotten the last word out before Esme held her in a tight embrace. She was surprised that her shield hadn't involuntarily come up. This made the third time today that she had been stumped by her gift: first was when she couldn't use it on Edward, then when it protected Rosalie's thoughts and just now when Esme attacked her with a hug. She was delighted that her shield hadn't pushed Esme away but at the same time worried that something was wrong with it. Esme gave Bella very little time to dwell on her thoughts.

"Thank you for everything- for making my son happy, Rosalie, the beautiful pendant, precious speech, and most of all thank you for just being you," Esme whispered into Bella's ear as she continued to hold her. Bella felt proud that Esme thought so highly of her; she was actually starting to feel like part of the Cullen family.

Zafrina was happy to see Bella fitting in so well but she couldn't help the jealousy she was feeling. Bella had become a daughter to her over the years, though she only ever spoke of her as a sister. At first she had hoped that Bella would one day find America as her home, but now that it was happening she didn't like it. She wanted so badly to hold Bella and tell her everything, but she knew it wasn't time yet so she only thought of it. _My precious little paisuan, as much as it hurts me to, I must let you go. This is where you are meant to be; it's where you were always meant to be. One day we will tell you the truth as to why we brought you here. When that day comes we will tell you all about Kachiri's gift, and how when you were only six years old we knew Edward was your mate. But until then my daughter we will keep our words silent along with the breaking of our hearts. _

****Edward's loud gasp startled Zafrina. At first she thought he had read her mind but when she looked to him he was staring at Esme's heart shaped diamond pendent. She knew her thoughts were shielded from the mind-reader but decided to redirect them just to be safe.

"Bella was the one who found and shaped the diamond and ruby. When she had shown them to me, I knew immediately it was only worthy of a true mother." Zafrina explained to Esme. This only caused her to hug Bella tighter. Zafrina could feel the jealousy inside of her turn to longing. She sisters and her sisters would have to depart sooner than they had planned. The longer they stay and witness Bella's happiness, the harder it will be to leave without her.

Esme released Bella so that she could get the others their gifts. This time she pulled out two small, brightly colored, woven bags that fit perfectly in the palms of her hands.

"Rosalie and Alice, these are for you," she said as she handed each of them a bag. Alice was the first to open and see her gift, and started bouncing up and down as she squealed in delight. Rosalie was quick to join Alice when she got hers opened as well. To everyone's surprise it was Rosalie who pulled Bella into a hug. Like with Esme, Bella's shield did not push her away.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you, thank you thank you." Rosalie said she squeezed Bella. Alice ran over to the two and joined in on the hug. Esme was thrilled by the sight of all three girls hugging. It was hard to believe that not even an hour ago two of them were fighting in the back yard. She knew they had not been having a heated 'debate' in the garage. It had to have been something to do with what Bella had told Rosalie at the end of their fight. Either way she was happy to see her daughter getting along with her son's mate.

"What on earth could have you two that excited?" Emmett asked Rosalie and Alice. He was curious to see what they had gotten but even more excited to see what the Amazons had brought him as a gift. Alice pulled away from the group and held out an emerald in the shape of a butterfly. It was the same size as Esme's diamond, but had a lot more detail to it. By the markings etched into the wings you could tell it was a monarch, and the way it was positioned made it look like it had landed right on Alice's hand.

"I found that emerald in Columbia about two years ago while hunting. A couple of days later I was sitting in the shade watching a blue monarch butterfly as it sipped from a flower. The dark shadows made its wings resemble an emerald green color. It was such a rarity that I wanted to preserve its beauty, so I used my nails to shape the emerald into the to what I've learned from books Columbian emeralds are the best in the entire world. " As soon as Bella finished telling them about the emerald Alice let out another squeal.

"Look at the eyes! Are those diamonds?" Alice asked excitedly as she ran around showing everyone the butterfly's tiny diamond eyes.

"Yes, they are fragments from Esme's diamond. I added them to the butterfly after I completed the heart." Bella answered shyly. She hadn't expected this kind of reaction out of her work. Rosalie was next to show off her gift. It was a small rose about the length of her middle finger. The stem and two leaves were made of a shiny emerald and the rose itself was a striking red gem. Rosalie wasn't sure what the red stone was, exactly, but it was very beautiful. Thankfully Bella explained her gift like she did the others.

"The stem is made of the same emerald I used to make the butterfly, and the rose is made from a ruby my mother was given as a gift from the Terena people for educating their children," before Bella could say anything else Rosalie stopped her.

"I can't accept this. It's very beautiful, but I can't take something that belonged to your mother away from you." Rosalie was holding the rose out for Bella to take, but instead of taking it she very gently closed Rosalie's palm around it

"That is what makes it so beautiful, not that it was made from precious gems, but that it holds so much meaning. Please say you will accept it and treasure it as true beauty deserves to be." Bella did not care about the gems' worth in terms of money; she only cared about its value in terms of meaning.

"I will treasure this for all eternity. Thank you, jungle girl," Rosalie finished with a wink which caused Bella to laugh. The nickname was growing on her and she had to admit she did find it appropriate. No one could figure out why Bella was okay with Rosalie calling her such a thing, but when Bella laughed they assumed all was still well between the two girls.

"Alice's, Rosalie's, and my gifts are connected to each other, right?" Esme asked as she held her diamond heart pendant next to Alice and Rosalie's.

"Actually all of your gifts are connected. I will explain how, once Edward and Emmett receive theirs." Bella explained as she walked over to Zafrina to collect Emmett's gift. It had been in view for all to see, but no one had paid it any mind before now. Zafrina pulled a long a bow over her head and handed it to Bella. The way she had been carrying it made it close to impossible to recognize; the string had crossed over her chest, while the bow across her back. Bella walked over to Senna to collect the arrows. She had carried them in a thin long sack that lay across her back to protect them.

"Your people do not know a lot about the Kawahiva tribe. They are a tribe that lives deep in the Rainforest of Brazil. The Kawahivas are private people who enjoy their solitude. My sisters and I have had the honor of meeting with them a few times over the century. Like us, they to believe in preserving the land and all it has to offer. If an animal must die then all of its body must be used; if a tree must be cut down than all its bark, sap, leaves, and wood must be used. They were gracious enough to share with us their way of life, and unlike the other tribes they do not fear our kind. We are respected by them for our reluctance to drink from the humans, and for our shared beliefs. Throughout the years we have fought silently against humans for the Kawahivas' protection and in return they give us weapons made from their sacred trees of life. This bow and its arrows were made from one of the oldest Trees of Life in the entire Rainforest. The shaman that gave them to me explained that due to their old age they hold a mighty power deep within them. The string was woven from the hair of an ancient shaman that died one hundred and ninety-three years ago. According to the Kawahiva's legends this shaman lived to be one hundred and forty years old, and had been gifted by the god's a great power of knowledge. To truly understand the depth of this gift one must know that the Kawhivas are great hunters. When an arrow is used to kill an animal it absorbs the animal's soul. When the arrow can no longer be used the Kawahivas will burn it and the souls it carried will transfer to its hunter." While Bella was telling them about the bow and arrows, Emmett had subconsciously walked up to her. This thrilled Bella because of the next thing she was going to explain to them.

"The Kawahivas also believe that the hunter does not pick his weapon; the weapon picks its hunter. Like a siren it will sing to him and once the two make contact they will be bound together for life. It's obvious that this one has sung to you, Emmett." Bella handed the bow and arrows over to a very hesitant Emmett. He gently accepted them and for the first time in his existence was rendered speechless. Everyone remained quiet as Emmett made contact with his gift; they were waiting to see his full reaction. After a long pause he finally said something.

"It did sing to me but it wasn't a song. It was like I had a _dire _need to have it as my own." After a short pause he said, "You, freakin' rock, jungle girl." He held up his right hand for Bella to high five, but she had no idea what he was doing. She brought up her hand to mimic his. When it was clear she was confused he smacked his palm against hers. Everyone started laughing at the exchange. Of course Emmett couldn't stay serious for long. Even though Bella was lost as to what had just happened, she did find herself enjoying the feeling of being accepted.

There was only one gift left and it was for Edward, but it wasn't going to be Bella who gave it to him. Once everyone calmed down, Zafrina took over. Bella walked over and joined her sisters as Zafrina presented Edward with his gift.

"You have already received the most precious gift of all. It shines brighter than the diamond, emerald, and ruby combined. It's worth more than history or any legend in this world. You would be the most foolish of mankind if you were to mistreat your gift."

"Not to mention slowly tortured and brutally killed." Senna quickly added.

"You have received our daughter's love." Zafrina turned toward a surprised Bella and continued, "Yes, our little paisuan, you are not only our sister but our daughter as well. We raised you with nothing less than a mother's love and guidance. We can only hope that one day you will see us as such. No one could ever replace Renee; she was, and will always be your true mother, but hopefully you will find room in your heart for three more." As soon as Zafrina finished Bella ran over and hugged her. She motioned for Senna and Kachiri to join them. Once all four Amazons were holding each other Bella spoke.

"I have always loved you all with nothing less than a daughter's heart. The day Senna saved me and you all agreed to raise me as your own, was when you all came into my heart. Eu amo todos vocês, minhas mães. Para sempre e sempre terá um lugar no meu curacao." _(I love you all, my mothers. Forever and always you will have a place in my heart)_ Bella finished with unshed tears. A loud sob was heard from somewhere outside of the group. Bella looked up to find Esme holding her hand over her mouth as she continued to cry tearless sobs of happiness.

"Há espaço suficiente no meu coração para você também, Esme." Bella said to her. Esme didn't understand what she had just been told, so she looked to Carlisle for help. He smiled at his wife as he translated the sentence into her ear.

"There is enough room in my heart for you as well, Esme." As soon as he finished she flew into Bella's outstretched arm, and continued to sob. Zafrina was surprised that instead of feeling jealousy she felt at ease. She now knew that her daughter would be safe and loved here. She waited a few more minutes before she continued.

"Edward, even though you have already received our daughter's love there is something else." Zafrina looked to Carlisle.

"Do you have that box I shipped you awhile back, the one I asked you to not open?" She asked him. She hoped he wouldn't ask which one or when it had been sent. It would rise to many questions that she was not ready to answer yet. Carlisle only nodded and disappeared up the stairs. He returned three seconds later with a two by three foot crate and handed it to Zafrina.

"These are very old so you must use great caution when opening and handling them." She explained as she handed Edward the crate. He placed it down on the coffee table and used very little of his strength to open it. Inside the crate was a box similar to the ones Carlisle's and Jasper's gifts came in. He took a few seconds to study the remarkable detail carved into it. He was surprised when he discovered what was inside. He had spent many years studying musical instruments so it was no surprise that he recognized the tribal instrument that lay before his eyes. Carlisle inched closer to get a peek at what his son had received. He too was surprised by the contents of the box. Edward gently picked up the aged item and showed everyone. It was a very thin sheet of wood that had strange markings on it.

"It was from my tribe when I was human. The symbols represent the movements and music of an ancient ritual that my people would perform to our gods. There is also a shell of a giant Amazon River turtle filled with jade stones." Zafrina explained. Edward sat the thin sheet of wood down and picked the turtle shell up out of the box. The sound the jade made as it moved around was unlike anything the Cullens had heard before.

"Bella can show you how the ritual is performed when the time is right. It mustn't be done unless you are in the presence of the blood moon. I wish I could explain it to you but there are certain laws my people believed in and to this day I do not displease them." Zafrina left her tribe many of years ago, but she still lived by her people's beliefs. Edward set the turtle shell back in the box with the sheet of wood. He didn't believe in her gods or beliefs but he wasn't about to disrespect her.

"I would greatly enjoy learning of this ancient ritual, and I thank you all for allowing me such a privilege." Edward said as he took one more glance at his gift before closing it. Carlisle couldn't believe all the treasures the Amazons had bestowed upon his family. He wanted to ask more about the ritual but decided it was best to wait.

"Zafrina, Bella, Kachiri, Senna, we thank you for of these sacred treasures. I wish we had anything as half as great to give you in return." He said as he was going through inventory in his mind of what he could possibly give them as a gift.

"Take care of our little paisuan. That is all we want in return." Senna said cutting off Carlisle's mental inventory.

"How are all of our gifts connected?" Jasper asked as he was examining his dagger. "The girls' gifts had already been explained but none of the men's have," he finished. Everyone's attention fell on Bella as she began to speak.

"The wooden boxes once belonged to a Tuyuca family. Each male family member had this type of keepsake box, but instead of keeping items in them, they were used to hold their souls after they died. Every third generation would release the souls of his past family members so that they would pass over to the spirit world together. The same would be done for the women except they would use woven sacks instead of boxes. Carlisle's yours belonged to a father, while Jasper and Edward's to his sons. Esme your sack belonged to the mother while Rosalie and Alice's to her daughters. They were all from the same family. Now here is where it gets tricky. The same tree used to carve Emmett's bow was used to make the boxes. Jasper even your dagger has a little of that same tree in it and Carlisle, one of the tools does to. The tree connects you men, while the gems you women, and the Tuyuca boxes and sacks connect you all as a family."

**Now you all know why Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri were so persistent on Bella coming to America & meeting the Cullens...well one in particular. I promise it will all make sense later on. **

**I am thinking about adding a small coven into this story. They won't be vegetarian vampires and will only be in about two chapters. Now here is where you all come in. I'd like some ideas for these vampires. I am offering you the choice of creating your very own vampire that will be featured in this story later on. You will get full recognition/credit for your creation if it is chosen. Please do not copy any other vampires you have read about in other stories. If you are interested in this please PM me****or ****leave it in a review. **


	9. Mutts, Mates, & America

**I am sorry about this chapter being sloppy but I had finished it at my neighbor's house. A couple of days ago my laptop crashed and not even 2 hours later my 20 month old son shattered my phone's screen. I haven't even had a chance to send this to my beta, so please excuse any and all mistakes. I should be getting a new phone or laptop Wednesday, so I'll do my best to get chapter 10 out before or around Friday. Once again I'm sorry to those of you who reviewed chapter 8 **_(you all know what I'm talking/typing about)_. **I did keep track of the reviews I got for ch.8 before my computer and phone broke. Jessica314, decadenseformysoul, MACMONKEY, Xbabygirlx1998, tinkerbear, brebre99, I promise I'll make it up to you. Also when you get to Bella's 'argument' know that these are not my personal views just stuff I used in my story. I hope you all enjoy!**

**-All characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyers…I am only borrowing them-**

"Bella, we would like to talk to you in private for a few minutes." Zafrina told Bella as she motioned for Senna and Kachiri to follow. The Amazons had been standing aside from the Cullens; they wanted to give them time to admire and discuss their gifts amongst themselves. Bella tried to decipher the emotions present on Zafrina's face- worry, happiness, fear, hope, happiness- there were too many different types to guess which one she had been feeling. Instead of bringing it up while in the company of the others, she decided to wait until they were outside.

"Is everything alright? Did I do-" Zafrina placed a hand on Bella's shoulder stopping her in mid-sentence.

"Everything is fine, little paisuan. Your sisters and I would like to discuss a few things with you while the others are busy." She explained before turning away and walking out the door with Senna and Kachiri following close behind. Bella glanced over to Edward; she wanted to make sure he had heard where she would be. He gave her a crooked smile and blew her a kiss. She couldn't help but to smile back bashfully. Of course this took away most of her attention which caused her not to see that she was walking into a window panel-one that still had the glass intact. The shattering glass caught the attention of every vampire in and outside of the house. Bella was mortified and immediately apologized, or at least she tried.

"I-I am so sorry. I- I- wasn't paying-I mean I was not look- I'll fix it. I-I-I…I'm sorry," she finally managed to get out before Edward rushed over and began checking her over for any damage. In the mist of her humiliation she found his behavior quite funny,-cute- but still funny.

"I'm okay. Unless this is some kind of new age fire glass that I haven't read about: I'll be perfectly fine," Bella joked. When she realized no one seemed upset with the situation she started laughing. She couldn't help but to laugh harder when she looked up at Edward; by the look on Edward's face he had not found humor in the situation like she had.

"I'm glad that you find my caring about you humorous." He snapped as he got down and began picking up the shattered glass. Esme brought him a white plastic trashcan that she had gotten from the kitchen. Bella was baffled by the way Edward had spoken to her. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that he was a little on the protective side, but it gave him no right to snap at her like he did. After the shock wore off she became livid. Just because he was from a time when men could speak to their significant others however with little respect did not give him any right to do so to her. _I may not be as civilized as he is, but I'll be DAMNED if I'm talked down to like some dirty peasant_, Bella thought to herself. She remembered reading in one of the American magazines Senna had brought to her that it was best to express yourself rather than bottle your anger up, and that's exactly what Bella did.

"I may be your mate, but that does not mean I am your mutt." She hissed to a very surprised looking Edward. He was frozen in place with pieces of glass still sitting in his hand. From behind them they could hear snickering coming from Rosalie and Alice. Neither Bella nor Edward paid them any mind. After a few seconds Edward managed to gain his composure.

"I would never treat you like a 'mutt', Bella. You deserve to be treated like a goddess and I am sorry if I made you feel like anything less," He explained as he stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"Looks like someone is in the dog house," Emmett yelled. Bella thought he had been referring to her being 'mutt' and became even angrier. She turned away from Edward and glared Emmett down.

"First you call me a chicken, now you are calling me a dog. Well which is it?" she screeched at a frightened Emmett.

"N-no, I mean that Edward is in the d-d-dog house. It's an expression th-that means he is in trouble," he stuttered out.

"What a weird thing to say. What does a doghouse have to do with someone being in trouble?" Bella asked. Edward mistook her calm demeanor towards Emmett as a sign he, himself, was off the hook.

"Well, love, when a dog misbehaves he is sent to his doghouse, that is normally outside. This is a form of punishment for him. So when people, mostly men, do or say something wrong, the expression 'in the doghouse' is used to describe that they are in trouble. It will take some time for you to-"

"For me to what? Get used to being talked to like a dog?" Bella interrupted Edward.

"It will take some time for you to understand American expressions. There are some that I still don't understand." Edward prayed that his crooked smile would ease some of Bella's anger. He obviously didn't know her to well.

"I don't care to learn any of your 'American expressions'. I am NOT an American, I am an Amazonian! Pointless expressions, designer clothes, expensive cars, huge houses mean nothing to me. Forcing the natives from their land and killing them if they don't agree to just hand it over is not something I wish to be a part of. Watching the humans hurt and kill each other over race, drugs, and street credit, NO THANK YOU!" Before Bella could continue Jasper jumped in he was not about to listen as she degraded his home.

"I refuse to stand hear and allow you to degrade this country. I fought in the civil war. I signed up, knowing that I could be giving up my life for our country." He slowly walked towards Bella. " Where do you think most of the drugs- the ones that the humans kill over- come from?" He wasn't going to give her time to answer. "They come from YOUR precious homeland. How can you stand there and claim that our country is so horrible when yours is just as bad, if not worse?" Jasper was face to face with Bella by the time he finished. Bella was not about to back down.

"I do not call any country my home. The Amazon Rainforest is my home. I would rather live in the jungle than one of your over polluted cities. I would rather live with the animals than the human race. I would rather live free than to be told how to live by some crooked government." Bella's muscles were tense and both she and Jasper had their fists clenched. Edward and Bella stood by their mates ready to defend them if there argument turned physical. Thankfully Carlisle cut in before anything could escalate.

"I think you both have valid points but arguing like this is not the way to handle them. I would love to sit down with the both of you and debate the differences in your views, but now is not the time." He explained as he positioned himself between Jasper and Bella.

"I'm pretty sure Jasper's way of handling anything is to jump on a horse and slaughter anyone that is standing for the opposing side. Speaking of which Jasper, does it bother you that you can no longer possess slaves, or even better, how are you handling having three dark skinned women in your fancy house walking around free of chains. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go speak with them." Bella asked as she turned away from the room and walked out to join her sisters in the yard. Her question had shocked everyone.

"I wasn't fighting for slavery. I fought for the rights of our states." Jasper mumbled to himself, though everyone else heard him.

"We know son, we know. I can't be sure but I think Bella's knowledge of America isn't complete. She was taught by her sisters and we aren't sure what resources they had available to them. I also believe she got a lot of her views from her father's journals, and those were written from 1909 back." Carlisle always had a way of seeing things through another's eyes; though this time it did little for his son's guilt. Esme could see it in Jasper's troubled face and gave him hug.

"It was a long time ago, my son. No one here faults you for your past-any of it. I agree with Carlisle on Bella's knowledge. We can show her that not all of America is bad." She said as she released him and smiled up at him.

_(Meanwhile outside)_

Bella walked towards an unhappy looking Zafrina. Once again she was stumped as to what could have made her oldest sister so displeased. She didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"Little paisuan, it was not your place to question their home or what they did or didn't do in the past. Kachiri and Senna could tell you that there are some people that believe what happened to them was well deserved." Zafrina explained as she gave Bella a stern look.

"How can anyone say that rape and abuse is justified?" Bella asked walking towards her sisters. Kachiri s was the one to answer her.

"Why do you think Caio and I were hunted down and beat," she asked with a sad look. Kachiri rarely spoke of her lover from her human life, the man that was brutally killed trying to save her. It was even rarer for her to speak his name. The last time she spoke his name, she was depressed for the three months that followed.

"Your husband was sick and demented jerk." Bella answered skeptically. She knew what she said was true, but also knew it wasn't the right answer to Kachiri's question.

"I wish the answer were that easy, little paisuan, but it's not. Even when I lived with my family I was treated no better than a pesky fly. The men of my village treated all women the same way. I was raised in that life so I knew no different. Women were only good for cooking, cleaning, breeding, and sex." Bella was confused by the last part.

"Aren't breeding and sex pretty much the same?" She asked.

"One would think, but sadly no. You have sex to procreate, but that is not all it was used for, at least not in my human life. I never had to worry about _that_ when I lived with my family, only the occasional slap or mean word, but never _that_. Once I was married I became my husband's property. I was his to do whatever he pleased with, and it pleased him to sell my body to other men. When Caio took me away from him it was seen as stealing. In their eyes it was no different than him stealing a horse from my husband. Sadly I wasn't even treated as good as one of his horses." She said the last line more low than the rest. Bella hated hearing anything about Kachir's and Senna's pasts, but she always listened anytime one of them spoke of it.

"That doesn't make it right, though. People aren't property. What he did to you and Caio was inhumane. What that jerk did to Senna was inhumane to, NOT RIGHT!" Bella half shouted. Kachiri looked to Senna to explain more thoroughly.

"To you and us it was in humane; to those men it was the normal thing for them to do. Kachiri was her husband's property. My situation was slightly different. I had to do it to earn my keep. Instead of paying money for a room, clothing, and food, I had to pay with my body. Was it right? No, but it is what was expected of me. Same as Kachiri, it was expected of her." Senna explained. She was better at hiding the hate and disgust, than Kachiri was, but it was still evident in the way she spoke.

"So you see, little paisuan, even our own people have downfalls. Everywhere in the world you'll find-" Zafrina couldn't even finish before Bella interrupted.

"But all that happened years ago, over a century. It doesn't-"

"Yes it still happens. You're foolish if you believe it doesn't." Zafrina said harshly. "Bella you have to realize not everything is as it seems. You've spent your entire life shielded by a canopy of plants and trees, but beyond all of that is a whole world full of good and evil, light and dark, beauty and filth, life and death." Zafrina put both her hands on Bella's shoulders forcing her to look into her eye. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Deep down Bella had always known the world wasn't perfect, not even her beloved Rainforest, but never had she been forced to give it much thought. Like Zafrina had said she had been shielded from the evil, the dark, and filth. Death she knew all too well. Sometimes she felt that was the only thing she truly understood.

"Yes, Zafrina, I understand. I guess I owe Jasper an apology-"

"You owe more people than Jasper an apology. Not only did you disrespect the Cullens, you disrespected their home, lives, country. You even disrespected me." Bella didn't understand how she had disrespected Zafrina. She never would've done such a thing.

"How did I-" Zafrina didn't even give her a chance to finish.

"You know better than anyone that I still value my tribe, right?" Bella only nodded. "Do you know what my tribe did to survive?" Bella shook her head. "We fought against other tribes for more land, food, water sources, livestock; we even fought them for the thrill of it. It's what we did. It's what some tribes still do. So when you threw Jasper's fighting in the civil war in his face, you threw my tribe's fighting in mine." Zafrina watched as realization dawned on Bella's face. She knew Bella hadn't meant to hurt her, but she still had to learn that what she says can affect more than one person.

"Zafrina, I'm sorry. I never- I mean you- I would never…..I'm sorry," Bella stuttered out. Zafrina could see the realization on Bella's face morph into shame.

"I forgive you, little paisuan. I have never been ashamed of my past, and I'll never allow anyone else to make me feel ashamed of it either, but others are not as fortunate as I am." That was all Zafrina had to say to make Bella high tail it back inside to talk to Jasper.

"When you are done come back out here. We still have much to discuss," Zafrina called out to Bella before she made it inside the house. When Bella disappeared inside Zafrina turned towards her sisters.

"Next time I hear a human complain about their teenager, I'm going to tell them how lucky they are. They only put up with them for five year. I'd like to see them try 105 years," she finished with a laugh. Kachiri and Senna both knew she'd never actually tell any human that, but it was still funny to consider what would happen. All three women were laughing when they heard someone approaching.

"Try raising five of them." Carlisle said as he walked towards them. "I'm sorry if I am interrupting, but I thought this would be a good time to discuss plan." Zafrina had always found it funny how timid Carlisle acted around her and her sisters.

"No you are not interrupting, old friend. We actually have something we would like to talk with you about." When Carlisle nodded she continued, "I know in my letter I mentioned we would be staying the first few weeks, but considering recent events I think its best we leave sooner: tonight."

"Beg my pardon for questioning your intentions, but why leave so soon?" Carlisle asked, surprised by the new departure plans. He didn't understand why or how they could leave Bella after not even one day.

"I can see the worry in your eyes, Carlisle. She will be fine here without us. My sisters and I have already discussed and agreed that we are leaving her in good hands." Zafrina explained.

"Yes, Edward will watch over her and take great care of her-"

"I'm sure he will, but I meant you and Esme, as well as your family. You all can give her something she has missed out on over the years." Zafrina interrupted.

"What is that exactly?" Carlisle asked confused.

"You all are smart, you will figure it out." She said with a wink. Carlisle let out a humorless chuckle.

"Have you told Bella of your early departure, yet?" Zafrina answered his question by shaking her head no. She had intended to tell Bella when she came out, but instead scolded her for her behavior.

"No, we are going to tell her when she is done apologizing to Jasper," Senna explained. "I hope she did not offend your family to bad. I'll warn you now; she can be a feisty one."

"Have you met my daughter Rosalie, tall, pretty blonde, with the attitude of a pit viper?" Carlisle's joke caused them all to laugh.

"Carlisle, I believe I owe you an apology." Bella's voice broke up the small group's laughter. When he turned around he found he saw Bella standing a few feet away shuffling her feet and biting her lower lip.

"What do you owe me an apology for. Oh no, is Edward running around headless?" He said in a serious but funny manner. He knew why she was apologizing but thought if he could joke a little bit that it would ease her nerves. Bella let out a small chuckle.

"No, Edward still has his head, but I'm not too sure his brain is in it." This caused her sisters and Carlisle to start laughing again. He motioned for Bella to come closer.

"Between you and me, I'm not so sure it was ever in there to begin with." Bella eyes grew as big as saucers for a moment, but then she busted out in a fit of laughter, at Carlisle's remark.

"That would explain a lot," Bella replied. "But all jokes aside, I am sorry for my rude behavior. I had no right to act and say such horrid thing. I hope that you can accept my apology even though you have no reason to." She finished with her head hung low. Carlisle placed his index finger on her chin and pushed it up until she was looking him in the eyes.

"I wasn't lying when I said the two of you had valid points, and that I'd enjoy debating them with the both of you, but without the temper, okay?" Bella nodded. "Besides, it's hard enough dealing with Rose's." Bella smiled up at him to let him know she found his remark funny. "Now I believe your sisters would like to speak with you." She started to walk around him but before she could he stopped her. "Oh and Bella," he waited until she was looking at him to finish, "I fully accept and appreciate your apology." With that said he walked away and into the house.

"Would you like to know how it went with Jasper?" Bella asked Zafrina.

"That is between you and Jasper, but considering your standing here in one piece I'd guess it went fine," Zafrina said. "Now my feisty jungle cat, we need to talk to you about us leaving." This threw Bella for a loop.

"I thought I was staying here with Edward for the time being?" Bella asked.

"You are staying, but Kachiri, Senna, and I are not." Zafrina answered. She could see the hurt on Bella's face.

"Please understand, little paisuan. We don't belong here. We belong back in the Rainforest where-"

"Where you'll finally be rid of me?" Bella half yelled. Her eye filled up with tears that could not be shed.

"Is that what you think?" Senna asked. "That we want to be '_rid_' of you?" She asked as she tried to place her hand on Bella's shoulder. As soon as she touched it Bella jerked away.

"You said yourself that you '_had to force me out of the nest'._ You promised me that I wouldn't have to do this alone. YOU LIED TO ME!" Bella shouted as she took off into the woods.

**I have a HUGE surprise planned out for you in Chapter 10. I'd love to read your guesses on where, who, or what Bella finds in the woods. You'll also get to read Bella's apology to Jasper. Once again I'm sorry for the unbeta'd chapter. I figured you'd rather read it with the mistakes than not read it at all. Please review this chapter, I am very anxious to read what you thought of it as well as what your guesses are. As for those of you who do review I PROMISE I'll make it up to you. Thank you all. **


	10. Hellos & Goodbyes

**I have been very excited about posting this chapter for a few reasons. I have started a Facebook page for this story (& any I do in the future). I will be posting story updates and have already posted a few pics (Bella's attire, the Cullens' gifts, and a few others). I set it up as public so you do not have to Like of Friend request to see post, unless you want to. It's under the name Casey Pup or you can look it up by the e-mail: caseypup88 yahoo dot com (obviously you need to put a . instead of the word dot, it won't let me post the actual e-mail). Another reason I'm excited is because of who Bella meets. I had tons of fun writing this chapter and I really hope you have fun reading it. I want to give a thank you to: Jessica314, brebre99, MACMONKEY, BleedingRedPaint, decadenseofmysoul, Xbabygirlx99, and lantus123, for their amazing reviews. I need to give an extra big thank you to my beta, Jessica314, for her speedy and awesome beta skills. THANK YOU! She also let me borrow a little something from one of her stories; I'll say what in my end notes. Please take a few seconds to review, I always love hearing/reading what you think of the chapter or whole story. If don't want your name posted in the next chapters Author Notes just ask that I don't add your name.**

**-All Characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyers…I am only borrowing them-**

_ '__Always be honest with yourself and with other, that's exactly what Senna told me when I was seven. 'Never make a promise that can be broken' Kachiri said when I was twelve. 'Know you can always depend on us', Zafrina taught me all throughout my human and vampire life. I guess they never took their own advice. How could they do this to me? Why lie to me? 'Oh we'll be there for you.' 'Yeah, we'll stay with you for a while.' Lies, all lies. I thought mothers weren't supposed to lie to their children. You're being too hard on them Bella. Hard? I'm being too hard on them? Well at least I'm not abandoning them, or stranding them in some foreign place, now THAT would be hard. I can't believe I'm arguing with myself. Well believe it dingbat. Bat? Nice one. How original for a vampire. Where the heck am I? Good job now you're lost. I'm not lost; I'm just momentarily directionally misguided._ _Nice, not ONLY are you the first clumsy vampire to ever live but also the dumbest; even with your photographic memory and heightened senses you managed to get yourself lost, BRAVO Bella. Those only help if I am actually paying attention to my surroundings. Just be honest with yourself, you let your anger cloud your mind; that is why you're lost. I know I did. I just don't get where things went wrong. Everything was going great; Rosalie and I were getting along, the Cullens all loved their gifts, Edward-. Crap, I forgot about Edward. Good job, genius. Do really think he'll come find you after the way snapped at him? I know I was a little harsh but- Harsh you were down right mean. My god, you kicked the guy through a window and he still takes up for you. He tries to help you and in return you laugh at him. If I were him, I would be hoping you got lost and never found your way back. You do realize we are the same person, right? If I lose him you do to. Now back to where things went wrong. Oh yeah, I snapped at Edward. _

**(Flashback 17 minutes ago)**

I walked into the house to find all of the Cullens huddled around Jasper. Edward was the first to notice me standing there, or the only one to care that I was even there. When he came up to me I immediately hugged him and whispered "Sorry" into his left ear. He kissed my right cheek and took my hand in his. I looked over to Jasper hoping that Edward would understand what my intentions were. Of course he did.

"Jasper, I think Bella would like to speak to you." Edward told him. I was surprised when Jasper actually smiled at me. How could anyone be nice after pretty much being called a racist murderer?

"I can feel your emotions. Well at least I can feel them now." He explained as he walked over to where Edward and I were standing. "What did you want to speak to me about?" He asked. Carlisle whispered something to Esme and walked out into the backyard toward my sisters. I didn't want to even imagine what he was going to say to them probably something about not wanting me here. The others started to leave the room; except for Jasper he stayed put.

"Before you all leave I have something I'd like to say." Every stopped and turned towards me. None of them seemed to be upset or mad at me, so I continued. "I'm sorry for my outburst towards you all. Zafrina made a valid point while we were talking a moment ago. It was more like while she was scolding and I was listening." I chuckled nervously. "As you all know this is the first time I've ever been outside of the Rainforest. I haven't been exposed to the villages, towns, cities, or anywhere that humans live. Don't get me wrong that is still no excuse for my behavior, I'm just trying to explain why I thought my home was such a paradise. What I'm trying to say is that I was terribly wrong in assuming that your home is such a bad place. I am sorry to you all." I was expecting to be told to get lost or yelled at, but I definitely wasn't expecting Esme to run over and hug me.

"Oh dear, I forgive you, and I hope you let us show how great our home really is. America is nowhere near perfect but compared to other places it's pretty close to it." I looked over her shoulder to the others and they all seemed to agree with Esme. When she finally released me Emmett came barging towards me and scooped me up into a very strong bear hug.

"I'll forgive you, jungle girl, on one condition." I had no idea what his types of conditions were so I waited for him to tell me.

"After you get settled in you and I are going a few rounds, without your shield though." I wanted to ask this giant if he was being serious but by the excited look on his face I could tell he was.

"You want to fight me?" I asked him. I was pretty sure I could maneuver quite easily around his huge frame but if he'd get ahold me I'd be done for. I wasn't so sure I wanted his forgiveness if it meant the possibility of being crushed. When he saw my expression he started laughing.

"We wouldn't be fighting for real. Jasper, Edward, and I do it all the time. Rose and Alice never want to get messy and Esme and Carlisle are just a couple of old fogies." Esme jokingly slapped Emmett's arm and gave him a stern look before shaking her head and walking away. Rosalie walked over to me and motioned for me to come closer.

"When you do fake fight this idiot, make sure you knock him clear into next year." When she saw my confusion she reworded her remark. "Give him a good beat down. Do you understand that one?" When I nodded she replied with, "Good". And walked the same direction Esme went. Emmett quickly followed her.

"Rosie, you're supposed to be on my side." Jasper, Edward, Alice and I heard from the other room. I looked toward Alice hoping I could figure out where she stood in all this but she wasn't in her original spot.

"I like you, minus your wardrobe, but don't ever say anything mean to Jasper again, unless he deserves it." I was surprised when Alice had said this from behind me. I turned around to find her perched on top of the stairway banister. My goodness that girl was sneaky. "Jasper, I'll be upstairs. Come get me when you're done down here." With that she was gone.

"Edward, can you give Jasper and I a moment alone?" I asked, hoping he would grant me some time to make amends with Jasper. He kissed my cheek and took off up the stairs. I waited a couple of seconds then turned to Jasper.

"I wanted to apologize to you more thoroughly," when he tried to cut in I raised my hand up to stop him. "Please let me finish. I don't know much about the Civil War, or what role you played in it. I do know that you fought on the side that did not want to abolish slavery. I could never imagine what it would've been like for those poor souls that were forced to be slaves just because of the color of their skin." I paused to collect myself but before I had a chance to continue Jasper cut in.

"Slavery meant nothing to me. I was a young man who was dazzled by the glory of war. I wanted to serve my state and fight for their rights, but that was it. My family did not own slaves, nor did anyone else around us. Even back in 1861-when the Civil War started- I didn't give slavery much thought. The only thing I cared about was being a soldier. Edward can even tell you what it's like to be a young man wanting to fight in war. It's this need; no it's this desire to be in the action, to be known as a soldier. That was what I got to. By the time I was nineteen I was the youngest major in the Confederate army. Sadly, that was also around the time I got changed. I use to wonder if I never joined the army if I would've stayed human. Maybe being changed into a vampire was my punishment for my sins." I was amazed at this man's history. I could sit and listen to him all day.

"How many people did you kill, if you don't mind my asking?" I promised myself no matter what number he said I would not judge.

"While serving, none, but I did order my men to kill, and I'm sure some of my orders got my own men killed." He answered sadly.

"That was your job as a major. You should be proud that your hands aren't stained with another's blood." He started shaking his head at what I was saying.

"The blood of every man killed under my orders stain my hands, but that is nothing compared to men's and women's that stain them now. I wasn't always a vegetarian vampire." The shame in his voice as he spoke was saddening. I knew I had to try to make him feel better considering it my fault he was saying such things.

"How can you judge yourself for your true nature? A human that feeds off the meat of an animal feels no shame; the jaguar that murdered my parents felt no shame, nor the one that caused my death. It's how we were made. You should feel proud that you now spend every second of your existence fighting against that true nature. Think of it this way, for every human you don't kill makes up for the one you did. I'd bet you anything that you have already bypassed the number by at least a hundred, right?" I could see the tiniest bit of resolve on his face.

"For someone who knows close to nothing about America, you sure are smart, Bella." His comment made me feel good about myself, like I did something good since arriving here.

"Thank you for listening to me and for apologizing. If you ever want to learn the actual history of the Civil War, or any history whatsoever, you know where to find me," he said as he rushed up the steps hollering Alice's name.

**(End of Flashback)**

_I thought after apologizing to Carlisle I had righted all my wrongs. I guess that shows how smart I really am. Now where in the world am I? Great now it's raining, so much for following my scent back home. Home, you mean home as in the Rainforest or home as in the Cullens'? The Cullens', of course. When did their home suddenly become your home hm…? The Cullens aren't my home; Edward is my home. As long as I have him I don't need anywhere or with anyone else. Okay, okay, I get it, let's drop this for now and focus on getting back to him. Good idea. See I can be smart when I want to be. Sure that's why you're standing out in the middle of nowhere arguing with yourself in the pouring rain. Maybe if I can climb up high enough I can see something familiar, though last time I tried this I got attacked by a jaguar. Well it's worth a shot, besides what could really be out there that could actually hurt me now? _

I started to climb up a tall spruce but stopped when a horrible odor started to assault my nose. _I couldn't remember ever smelling anything as foul as this back in the Rainforest. Maybe it's an animal that only lives around this area and one that isn't related to any species of the Rainforest. That would explain why it's unfamiliar to me._ Before I could give the stench anymore thought I heard something running towards me. Once I zoned into the sound and felt the forest floor I could tell it there was more than one; it sounded and felt like four sets of paws.

The horrid stench grew more powerful the closer they got to me. Even if I was thirsty there was no way I could stomach whatever these things were. I also noticed the closer they got the more excited I became. It was like the thrill I got before attacking my prey, but this feeling was more powerful. I found myself wanting to kill for the desire of it and not the need of feeding; it was like I HAD to kill to protect myself. For the first time in my existence I truly felt like a monster.

I decided to climb up on the branch above me to get a better view of what these mystery animals were. My nose felt like it was about to melt off my face from the awful smell, and the closer they got the worse it got. Suddenly all of them stopped moving, or at least that's what they were trying to get me to believe. I couldn't figure what species would run towards a vampire let alone which one was smart enough to strategize on attacking one. From behind me I could hear a twig break; they might as well have broken an entire tree in half with the way my hearing works. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the vibrations of the animal moving behind me. I could feel as each one of its paws stepped closer. Half of my mind was eliminating a long list of animals that that live in the Olympic Peninsula, that don't have paws while the other half was doing the ones that do. I was able to pick up the other three's vibrations as they moved inward; they were boxing me in, or at least thinking they were. When I could feel the one behind me get within ten yards of me I turned around to scare them. What greeted me was not what I expected. Standing in front of me was a giant wolf, double my size, growling with teeth longer than my fingers. Instantly I realized these were not normal animals, nor were they the werewolves Zafrina had told me about. That only left one more option.

"Shape shifter," I uttered under my breath. As they stalked forward I found myself more fascinated that scared. I was also fighting with myself not to attack these beautiful creatures. I had to take a few moments to calm myself; every single muscle in my body was tense and ready to spring. According to what Zafrina had told me about shifters they could understand human speech while in their animal form, but before I could try communicating with them I had to force myself to swallow the venom that had collected in my mouth. I made sure that I kept enough to keep my razor-sharp teeth coated, just in case a fight ensued.

"Hello, I am Bella from the Amazon Rainforest." I saw no reason to be impolite. A noise caught my attention from the west side of me, when I looked over the black wolf was trotting off behind a tree. _Well that's unusual_, I thought. I took a second to look at each individual shifter. I had been wrong in my first assessment; there were five wolves, instead of the four I had guess. I couldn't help but to notice that the sandy colored one was smaller than the others.

"What are you doing on our land?" a deep voice asked me. Shifters can speak while in their animal form, I almost asked, but noticed the man standing by the bush the black wolf had disappearing in.

"I was running and got lost. I truly am sorry for my trespassing onto your land. As I said before I am Bella from the Amazon-"

"What are you doing here_, Bella_? You're pretty far away from the Amazon Rainforest," he rudely asked.

"I came here to stay with the Cullen family to-"

"To drink the people of Forks dry?" I tuned around to find another man standing where the reddish colored wolf had been seconds ago.

"Jacob , I told you to let me handle this."

"No, you said it would be best if you handled this." Jacob replied.

"Sam, she has gold eyes like the Cullens do. I think she is safe." I was shocked to see a young boy standing close to me.

"Seth get away from her, and shift back!" Same yelled at the boy. I couldn't help but to smile at the youngest of the three men. He looked so innocent and full of life.

"Hello, Seth is it?" I asked the boy who replied with a bright smile and nod. "If you meant that I am like the Cullens as in their choice of diet, than you are correct. I am 105 years old and have never tasted human blood, nor do I plan on it." Seth's eyes were huge by the time I finished.

"Like NEVER?!" He asked.

"Nope, not a drop, but I can't say the same for animals." I winked which caused him to laugh. I was having trouble believing I was actually standing here talking with a group of shifters.

"Sam, I assume you are the alpha therefore the one I should be talking to." He nodded in confirmation. "I can assure you I pose no threat to your people of Forks-"

"Oh no, the people in Forks aren't our people," Seth interrupted, "we just protect them; actually we protect any human, really. We are from the Quileute tribe and live in La Push. You should come see First Beach it's really pretty around this time- Wait, you can't! I'm sorry but the Quileute don't allow the cold ones, your kind, on our land. I personally think you would be ok but because of our elders'-"

"Seth, that is enough!" Sam yelled. I hated the way he spoke to this sweet boy but I knew it wasn't my place to say anything.

"That is a very nice thing to say but you should not be this friendly to my kind. It's rare that you'll come across one of us that is like the Cullens and the coven I am part of-"

"How many are there of you?" Jacob asked.

"Well there is only one of me and that is…well. Me." He didn't find me joke funny. "I have three sisters with me but they are leaving to go back to the Rainforest." This reminded me of the whole reason I was out here in the first place. "Sam, if you can point me in the direction of the Cullens' I will leave your land."

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Jacob asked before Sam could reply. I was done being the nice one.

"First of all _Jacob, _you are not Sam, secondly its appalling how disrespectful you are to your alpha, and thirdly I could've killed all of you before you could even blink, but alas here you still stand, _ALIVE_." I turned away from him and gave Sam my full attention.

"I find yourself confidence rather amusing. I thought your kind were supposed to have some kind of superior intelligence. There are four of us and one of you, so tell me how could you manage to kill all of us?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. It was going to be easier if I showed them, not to mention I could just trap them and leave.

"I'll show you. Try attacking me." I watched as Sam, Jacob, and Seth morphed into their wolf form, and waited for the show to begin. I waited until they got ready to pounce and threw my shield up. One by one each wolf pounced and hit an invisible wall. When the small sandy colored one went to leap I switched from shielding myself to trapping him inside a shield of his own. Seven feet off the ground dangled a wolf in midair. I had used my shield to create a box of sorts to hold him up. I knew I couldn't keep him up and protect myself from the others so I released him and waited. It didn't take long for the pack to regroup.

"Now, can we stop this nonsense? I'd like to get back to the Cullens'." I asked as I jumped back up on the limb I had previously occupied. I hoped that they wouldn't let their pride get in the way of their intelligence and would just let me leave in peace. Sam once again walked behind the same bush as before and walked out human.

"That was impressive, Bella," he smirked, "but next time you won't be lucky enough to notice that we are attacking. If you go in a straight line back the way you came eight miles than make a sharp left and keep going, you should run right into the Cullens' backyard." He turned back into his wolf form and took off with the others close behind. I wasn't about to waste any more time and took off. I hadn't even run four miles when I heard my name being called out.

"I am over here." I yelled back, but to my surprise no one came towards me. I ran another two miles and found all of the Cullens and my sisters standing atop a hill watching me. When I got within five feet of Edward he ran over, picked me up, and swirled me around before enclosing me in a tight hug.

"Where were you? Do have any idea what could've happened, or what's out there?" he asked. I knew he must have been talking about the wolves.

"Calm down, all I found were a couple of smelly shape shifters." Everyone froze at the mention of shape shifters.

"What do you mean all you 'found were a couple of smelly shape shifters', you actually saw them?" I seriously thought Edward was having a panic attack.

"Yes, I was on their land and they tried to sneak up on me but I was able to talk with them. Well at least three of them. Sam and Jacob were rather rude, but Seth was really sweet. I asked-" Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, are you saying the wolves caught you on their land and instead of killing you, they talked with you? How?" He asked surprised.

"I introduced myself, the alpha morphed into his human form, we talked, two others morphed, I showed them my shield, and they gave me directions. That was pretty much it."

"Incredible," was all he said. I really didn't understand what the big deal was. I looked over to tell Zafrina about my shape shifter encounter but the look on her face stopped me dead in my tracks. Even though she was smiling at me I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"You all can go ahead back; I need to finish talking with my sisters." I could see Edward struggling with himself over staying next to me or going so I decided to make it easy for him. "Edward, can you give us a few moments. I'll only be a few minutes and then I'm all yours for the rest of eternity."

"Of course, love." With that he was running off to catch up with his family. I gave him a few seconds to get out of hearing distance then turned to my sisters.

"Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna, I'm not going to apologize for what I said. I'm sorry for running off, it was childish and wrong of me, but you all really hurt me. I needed some time to gather my thoughts." None of them tried to approach me which was odd. Normally, Senna would be trying to calm me down but now she was looking down.

"We also owe you an apology," Zafrina said. "We had every intention of staying for a few weeks, at least until you were comfortable, but you don't need us to. Look at all you have managed to accomplish in just the little amount of time you've been here. It's time you fly on you own." I was really starting to get annoyed with all this comparing me to bird stuff but I understood it all. I had depended on them all my life and it was time for me to stand on my own two feet.

"You're right, as usual. I won't lie- I'm not too happy about this, but I agree with you; it's time I learn to let you go." On the inside I was throwing a massive fit but I wasn't going to let them see it. I think I was more scared than anything. "When are you all leaving?" Zafrina looked to Kachiri and Senna before answering.

"It is almost dark, so shortly after we return to the house." I could have spent an extra two hours with them but instead I ran off and mingled with the shifters. I wasn't about to waste any more time.

"When will you come visit me? You are coming back, right?" I asked.

"I have a better idea. How about you bring the Cullens back with you? I'd love to see how Barbie and Pixie fare in our world." I couldn't help but to laugh at the image Zafrina's comment had conjured up.

"I will try to make it before the beginning of school." We all stayed quiet for a few minutes. It was Kachiri's quiet sobs that broke the silence. Before I had time to react she and Senna had me in a powerful hug; it wasn't long before Zafrina joined in. We just stayed in that spot holding onto each other until I noticed how dark the forest had become. I knew what was coming but I tried my best to ignore it.

"We must be going, little paisuan," Zafrina said as she broke free from us. Next was Kachiri, I expected Senna to follow but she just held on tighter.

"Senna, I know this is hard but we need the darkness to cover us." Zafrina told her as she tugged on Senna's arm.

"I know, I know, just give me one more minute," Senna cried. "Bella I want you to know that I love you and no matter what you are always welcome to come back to us, even if it means putting up with your mate. My little paisuan, letting you go is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Promise me that you will remember us. PROMISE!" I could feel the tears filling up my eyes, but they would never shed.

"I promise you all that I will never forget any of you. I will see you all in a few months. I love you all so much. Please write me if you can." As soon as I finished I took off toward the house. I knew if I had stayed just one second longer I wouldn't have been able to leave. I didn't even make it to the back yard before I was captured into a warm embrace. He didn't say anything; he just held me as I sobbed.

"Bella, if you even need someone to talk to I'm always here," came a motherly voice. I looked behind me and found Esme and Carlisle standing a few yards away from us. I didn't want to be rude, but I wasn't ready to talk to anyone so I just nodded.

"Esme, Alice, and Rosalie have put together a room for you if you'd like to see it?" Carlisle explained as he and Esme started walking back towards the house. I really had no reason for a room of my own, but I had to admit the thought of having a small area all to myself sounded rather nice. I took Edward's hand in mine and followed Carlisle and Esme. They must've heard us because they stopped and waited for us to catch up with them. When I got next to Esme she gave me a small smile: I knew this was her way of letting me know I was in her thoughts.

"So Bella, Rosalie told us that you had blocked her thoughts from Edward? Is that something you are planning to do often, with the rest of us?" Carlisle asked. I wasn't sure if that was a curious question or a hopeful one.

"I have been shielding my sisters and myself for so long that it has become second nature to me. It will take me some time to adjust to not using it constantly so I'll have to ask for your patience." I was trying to lead him into explaining his views on my shielding Edward's mind reading.

"I know it will be a relief to not have to hear everyone's thoughts," Edward answered. I couldn't help but to find our coupling a little funny, he's able to eavesdrop on one's thoughts while I'm able to shield them. I wasn't the only one to notice this.

"I find it interesting that two are mates, what with opposing abilities. I wonder if that plays a role in the whole process," Carlisle questioned, "and if so how. Jasper and Alice's gifts don't seem to affect each other's abilities, but they match up perfectly. I mean with her hyper nature compared to his calm demeanor. Then you have Rosalie and Emmett, polar opposites. She is serious while he is more of the jokester type. It's all really fascinating, but what about Esme and I? I think we are much alike in the way of-"

"Yes honey, this all is very interesting, but we are back and the girls and I would like to show Bella her new room." Esme interrupted. Edward and I snickered under our breaths at the look of realization dawned on Carlisle.

"Yes of course, dear. Bella if there is anything we can do to make this easier on you please don't hesitate to ask. That room is all yours and you can decorate it however you deem fit." I smiled to Carlisle to let him know that I appreciated his hospitality.

"Esme, you really didn't have to go to any trouble. I'm not even sure I will know what to do with my own room," I explained as she led me into the house. We were greeted by an excited Alice and a smiling Rosalie, both looked very proud of themselves.

"Come on, Bella, wait until you see. I just know you are going to love, love, LOVE it!" Alice shouted as she ran up the tall staircase. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

"Just be thankful she didn't have time to go shopping," Edward half-whispered into my ear.

"Will you come with me?" I asked him. He nodded and began leading me up the stair with Esme and Rosalie close behind us.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett's floor," he explained as we passed the second floor. "This floor belongs mostly to Jasper and Alice, Esme and Carlisle's office and room, and at the end is my room," he continued to explain as we passed the third floor. I started to think this was a never ending staircase, but when we reached the top of the stairs I realized they weren't. Alice was standing with her hand on the doorknob and impatiently tapping her foot. When I got close to her she threw open the door. I walked through the doorway and couldn't believe my eyes. The first thing I noticed was a mahogany wall that almost split the room in half. The floors matched the half wall beautifully. The room was made up of a mixture of black, white, glass, and marble. At first glance it all looked pretty plain but once I really took in the surrounding I found it had certain elegance to it.

"Bella, I know you must be missing your Rainforest something terrible, so I thought this would help," Esme explained as she took my hand and led me through a doorway that led to the other side of the mahogany wall. I immediately saw what Esme had wanted to show me; the entire wall was a window that showed a beautiful view of the Olympic Peninsula. It wasn't even close to resembling the Rainforest but for some reason looking out over the forest eased the hurt I was feeling.

"Esme, I don't know what to say, other than its breathtaking. Thank you all so much for this…all of this." I couldn't conjure up any more to say to these amazing people.

"Don't thank us, dear. This family already owes you much more than some room," Esme said as she looked over to Edward. Before I could argue Alice chimed in.

"I tried to tell her not to put the bed in front of the window but she insisted it was the only place it'd go." Rosalie started giggling at Alice's remark. I looked to Edward for some clue but he was looking down at his hands, almost as if he were embarrassed.

"I think it's perfect, Esme, thank you," I told her while walking over to the full length wall window to take in the view.

"Yep, there's nothing more perfect than having the world watch as you and Edward go at-"

"Rose that's enough," Esme scolded with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Go at what?" I was curious as to what Rosalie, and Alice for that matter, was talking about.

"Well you see, jungle girl, when a man and a woman love each other they have a special way of showing-

'You mean sex?" Kachiri had used the same explanation the Rosalie had started to explain: I was not about to go through 'the talk' ever again. For some reason the others were staring at me with open mouths. "Did I say something wrong?" Alice and Rosalie broke out into hysterics and Edward; well he just looked even more embarrassed then before. "I was told it was a natural thing for a woman and man to do or even a man with another-"

"It is dear, but only after the man and woman are married," Esme started to explain. "It does happen before marriage but the proper and right thing to do is wait, until you are tied together in holy matrimony."

"Oh my goodness, I didn't realize you all are religious. I am sorry if I have offended you. Would it help if I told you that I am still a virgin?" I knew quite a bit about religion; one of my favorite books to read is the Bible. It's one of the few books that have a mixture of genres: drama, comedy, romance, horror. While going through some of my favorite parts a new thought hit me. "I forgot my father's Bible," I accidently said out loud. Rosalie and Alice stopped laughing immediately.

"I am sure your sisters will send it if you want it. I think Carlisle mentioned that he has an address for Zafrina, or at least he should. How else were they able to plan your stay…" Esme must've seen me flinch at the mention of the 'plan' because she didn't finish her statement. I have noticed in the few short hours I've been here that Esme's emotions match those of her children. She was happy that Edward was happy, she got upset when Jasper did, I could even tell she was excited when Alice was. It seems that her emotions are even affected by mine. She truly is meant to be a mother.

"Thank you, I try my best to be a good mother to my children," Esme said. I must've said the last part out loud. "I want you to know that you're included in that."

"Included in what?" I asked.

"Bella, I know you haven't been here very long but I already consider you as one of my children." I didn't know what to say. I felt great joy from what Esme had just said but there was a feeling of guilt blocking me from feeling the full effect of it all. Esme must've taken my silence as a bad sign because the loving woman looked hurt.

"That means a lot to me, Esme, and I am honored that you see me worthy enough of your motherly love, but I need some time to grieve the loss of my sisters."

"They aren't dead, Bella." Alice said from behind me. I heard what sounded like stone hitting stone and turned to see Alice holding her side and Rosalie rubbing her elbow and mouthing the words 'shut up' to her.

"I know that they are very much alive, or at least as alive as our kind can be, but this is the first time I have been without them. Zafrina explained that we lose most of our human memories during the transformation and because of that, bonds we once had with those around us are sometimes severed. I was an infant when my parents were killed so I never had memories or bonds of them to lose. The only people I had after their deaths were my sisters, and they were there before and after my transformation. I think that was why I never lost any of my memories of them; it was like my mind knew I didn't have to leave them so there no point in taking away my memories or the bonds I shared with them as a human. If anything it only made our bonds stronger. I don't know how to really explain it, other than it feels like they took a part of me with them when they left; I don't feel whole." I was hoping that after this we could drop the subject of my sisters altogether and by the way everyone else was acting they hoped for the same. When I turned around to continue telling Esme about my appreciation of the room I found myself caught in another of her motherly hugs. She let go after a few seconds and walked out of the room. I felt bad that I might have upset her.

"You should talk to Carlisle about Zafrina's transformation theory sometime; I think he'll like to hear about it," Edward said as he came to stand by me.

"Carlisle seems like a very intelligent man, even for a vampire," I replied.

"Bella, Rose and I are going to step out for a few hours, is there anything you'd like us to pick up for you?" Alice asked from the doorway leading into the hall.

"No, I'm good, thank you for asking." I barely got the last word out before Alice took of down the stairs.

"They are going shopping," Edward said, "and if I know Alice, which I do, she will be returning with half the mall. If I were you I'd be thankful that she only has three hours before the mall closes."

"I still don't understand the need for all this stuff: the excessive amount of clothes, shoes, furniture, cars, house… it doesn't make sense to buy things that are useless to us."

"Not everything is useless to us; we use the technology to keep ourselves entertained, run our businesses, and make documents, it also helps us keep tabs on the humans around us. For example, what if someone posted a picture online with one of us from twenty years ago and someone from the present recognized us and realized we haven't aged?" He explained as he walked over and showed me a laptop sitting on a beautiful mahogany desk. I couldn't believe all the technology these vampires had; they even had enough to spare for my new room.

"I can see where the technology helps you live amongst the humans but what about everything else; why so much?"

"I'd love to blame the excessive amount of clothing on Alice's shopping addiction but I can't. We need a house to live in, clothes to wear, and cars to drive because that is what normal humans have. For example: If you were to walk through town wearing that," he motioned towards my attire, "the humans would question why you're wearing that and how are you not cold. You would draw unnecessary attention to yourself. We do our best to fit in with the humans around us; we dress like them, live like them, sometimes we even have to eat like them. It's the only way we can avoid their detection."

"I will try to fit in with the humans but I refuse to eat that garbage they call food, yuck." I cringed at the thought of eating human food. I remember enjoying fruits and the occasional pieces of candy my sisters would bring me from their outings but now the very idea made me sick.

"I'll show you a couple tricks that we use to make it look like we are eating or have already eaten, but there might be a time-" Edward was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Come in," he told the person. It was Esme and she was carrying some kind of black album.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I wanted to give this to you," she said as she handed me it to me, "it's just a little something I was able to throw together in my office." I rubbed my hand over the expensive-looking material that covered the book. I was anxious to see what kind of story an extravagant cover like this would hold inside of it, so I flipped it open. The first page was a picture of Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna and I hugging each other right before they departed. We all looked sad but for some reason the picture looked happy; the love was clearly shown in the way we held onto one another. The next page held a picture of all three of my sisters smiling as they stood in the Cullens' backyard. The next one really shocked me. It was of Zafrina and I smiling at each other as we stood on top of a waterfall; it was taken a few weeks ago. As I flipped through the pages I was amazed at how many pictures had been taken without my knowledge, but it was the last few that really surprised me. They weren't photographs, but hand sketched pictures of me as a human. I was already close to sobbing so when I got to the last one I lost all control over my emotions. There staring back at me were my mother and father and an infant me. It was an old black and white family portrait of all of us sitting next to a patch of beautiful orchids. My father had his left arm wrapped around my mother's waist while I had my tiny hand wrapped around the index finger of his right hand. My mother was holding me in me in her arms between her and my father. I held her finger in my other hand. Even in this old photograph you could see the love and devotion my parents had for each other and me. For the first time in forever I found myself mourning their death.

"They look very happy and in love," Esme said from over my shoulder.

"According to my father's journals they were irrevocably in love with each other and me." I explained as I gently touched the thin clear plastic covering the picture.

"No dear, not was, but is. Just because they are no longer on this earth doesn't mean their love isn't. Your parents' love lives on through you." Esme said as she held her hand against my cheek.

"Thank you for this. I don't know how you did it, but thank you." I was at a loss of words for, not just the album, but everything else that this day brought with it.

"Carlisle had Zafrina send pictures in her last letter to him, and the one taken right before they left is actually from one of the many security cameras we have set up throughout our property. I'm sorry we invaded your privacy, but it was only to get the picture; we didn't listen or watch your conversation." I could tell Esme was torn between the right thing and the loving thing to do.

"I'm glad you did," I told her as I closed the album and set in on the table next to the bed.

"Well I think I'm going to go work in my office and give you two sometime alone. Bella, if you need anything or just want to talk I'm always here for you." With that said she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Let's lie down for a little bit so you can have a moment to collect your thoughts about everything that happened today," Edward said as he lay down on the right side of the bed and patted the spot next to him. "I can't even begin to imagine what is going through your head right now." I climbed on the bed and lay next to him and took his hand in mine.

"Would you like to hear them?" I watched as his eyes widened and jaw dropped. I must've rendered him speechless because all he could manage was a small nod.

**I'm sorry about the tiny cliffy. I wanted to give you an idea of what to expect in Chapter 11. The whole idea of someone posting a picture online of one of the Cullens and someone noticing that they haven't aged came from Jessica314' s story Restraining Order (One of my FAVORITE stories ever). I believe that covers everything I wanted to say/write. Please REVIEW. I can't speak for all authors but I use your reviews as a motivation to get the chapter completed and posted as soon as I can. I write because I love it, regardless of reviews, but they really do help me…A LOT!**


	11. Shielded

**In this chapter we get to see some 'drama' start. YAY! All jokes aside, this is a turning point in the story. I hope you all like it. Normally, my beta doesn't like getting attention BUT I just finished her, Jessica314, story called Father-Carlisle finds himself face to face with a vampire he hasn't seen since 1663 (if you are true Twilight fans you'll know immediately who the vampire is). All I had to say was WOW, it's an amazing story and completely blew me away. It is only 2 chapters but the best 2 chapters I have ever read. (**She's going to hate me after reading this**) Seriously give it a shot, you won't be disappointed. We also have a new writer amongst us, Xbabygirlx1998, has started her first story, Life Unexpectedly changed, it is rated K+ so if that's your kind give it a go, it's a pretty good story. As always this chapter is dedicated to the most awesome people in the world- decadenseofmysoul, Moonlight howling, Vampirelady13, brebre99, MACMONKEY, Olivia, and Gemma L, thank you so much for reviewing. Oh and one more thing this story has hit 100 Followers…YAY! **

**-All characters and setting belong to Stephanie Meyer…I am only borrowing them-**

Edward cleared his mind and prepared himself for what he was about to hear; he had a feeling this was going to be a limited gesture on Bella's part. He found himself having some difficulty pushing back his own excited thoughts, but before he could ask Bella for a few seconds, an image began to form. He found himself staring as a mass of greenery passed him by. At first he thought this was a memory of Bella running through the Rainforest but quickly realized that a vampire would have seen everything clearly and not as a blur. Finally, everything became still.

"Now remember Bella, Senna and Kachiri cannot know how fast we went, okay?" He recognized this as Zafrina's voice, and shortly after he recognized her face smiling down at him.

"Okay Ziweena" a young girl's voice spoke. Edward smiled as he noticed the lisp she talked with.

"It's Za-fri-na, not Ziweeina, little paisuan." Before he could see what happened next the image changed. This time he found himself watching as Senna drew on a large flat stone using her finger nail. He recognized the numbers and the division symbols.

"Come on Bella, you know this; five hundred divided by sixty is what," she asked. After a couple of seconds he heard

"Eight point three repeated, is this really necessary, Senna? Exactly when and where am I going to need to know this?", he recognized this voice as the young girls but without the lisp and slightly aged.

"Bella, you have to stop putting up a struggle every time we have lessons. Please just trust me when I say there will come a time," Senna replied as she used her hand to smooth over the rock's surface, erasing the division problem.

The image changed again but this time he found himself staring at Bella's preteen reflection looking back at him.

"This is amazing, I can't believe you managed to find a mirror, and a one this big. Where did it come from" Bella asked as Senna, Kachiri, and Zafrina all stepped behind her. It was Kachiri who answered.

"There was another ship wreck last week. Zafrina and I waited until the search party left and salvaged a few items left behind. Happy Birthday, little paisuan," Bella turned and hugged each of her sisters.

"I'm thirteen today, which means I am no longer little; today I am a woman." He could see Zafrina and Senna trying hard not to laugh.

"We have one more gift for you," Kachiri said as she handed Bella a small hand carved wooden box. Bella quickly opened it up and let out a loud gasp.

"It's beautiful," she said as she held up an old gold pocket watch.

"It was your father's," Senna said as she placed her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Can you tell me what he looked like, just one more time?" Bella pleaded. Senna smiled and nodded.

"He was very handsome, even in death. He had beautiful brown eyes just like yours and silky brown hair with a matching mustache. We found this on him after we went back to bury the bodies. Would you like to visit their graves today?" Bella stuffed the pocket watch into a small satchel.

"Nah, not today, maybe tomorrow," she said as she looked down at her nails for a moment then turned back to admire the mirror. Edward couldn't understand how anyone, let alone a young girl, could be so blasé about her deceased parents, and by the look on the other three faces they were thinking the same thing.

So far Edward could tell that even as a human Bella was adventurous, stubborn, and didn't like to show emotions. The image changed but the scenery stayed the same. This time he found himself staring at a human version of Bella as she is now. His own thoughts on her beauty began to cloud the vision; no matter how hard he tried to push them aside they remained. He watched as Kachiri walked over and joined Bella as she was looking at herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe you are fifteen today. It seems like only yesterday you were a small child begging me to swing you through the vines. And now, well you can swing on them just as well as one of us." Bella let out a small giggle-the sound stirred strange feelings inside of Edward- and turned to face Kachiri.

"I have made my decision on when I want to be changed," Bella's remark shocked her sisters and before she could continue Zafrina and Senna came over to where Bella and Kachiri were.

"We told you it was not a decision you should take lightly. Once you are changed there is no going back," Zafrina told her.

"I have always known I wanted to be like you. The only question was when I wanted to become like you." Bella looked to her sisters. All three of them looked anxious as they awaited Bella's verdict. "I want to wait until my twenty-first birthday. I figured by then I will be a woman and fully matured," Bella said as she stared at her body's reflection in the mirror. Her sisters' reflections visibly relaxed. It was Kachiri was responded.

"I think that is a very mature and smart idea.' Bella's face lit up when Kachiri spoke the word mature.

"There's one more thing; I want all three of you to do it." Edward couldn't understand how anyone would want to become a vampire or how anyone could be that willing to make someone a vampire, but when he saw the love and adoration in Bella's sisters' smiles he realized it wasn't his place to judge.

Nothing could've prepared him for the image that replaced this one. He found himself high up staring out into the open Rainforest.

"If I can just get a little higher I know I'll see our hut. They are going to kill me when they find out I left and wondered off," Bella said to herself. Edward wanted to yell for her to get down and run, but before he could get the words out he heard a loud scream and watched as the scenery around him blurred by. Once everything stilled he found himself looking up into a set of dark and deadly gold eyes; there was only one thing with gold eyes as deadly as a vampire, and that was a jaguar. He could feel Bella's fear as she thought of this particular memory. The jaguar pounced with perfect precision and landed right on top of him; he was watching this happen through Bella's eyes so everything she saw he did. Her loud screams tore at his heart as he realized how useless he was to her in this moment. Everything started to fade to solid black.

Suddenly Bella's reflection was staring back at him once again. This time it was different; the once smiling brown eyed beauty was now a cold-stoned, red-eyed, angry vampire. He watched as Senna tried to approach Bella, but stopped when she was hissed at by her.

"Why didn't you let that thing kill me?" Bella screeched, "Look at me! I'm going to spend the rest of eternity in a child's body" He watched as she picked up a rock and shattered the glass. He could still see some of Bella's reflection through a couple of pieces still attached to the mirror's frame.

"Bella, please listen to us," he knew this voice as Senna's, "all three of us would rather be burned to ashes than lose you." Edward watched his view change from the broken mirror to Bella's three sisters standing next to an opening inside the hut.

"All I wanted was five more years," Bella cried as she dropped to her knees, "was that really too much to ask?" Zafrina walked over and sank to her knees in front of her.

"Asking anything of life is too much. The more we want something the less likely we are to receive it. If there is one thing that this life, and my human one, has taught me it's to never want for anything and be pleased with what I already have been given,' Zafrina explained in a calm voice.

Once again the image morphed into a new one. It was similar to the first one but this time Edward could see the trees, plants, and insects as he was running through the rainforest, watching through Bella's vampire eyes.

"Bella, slow down." Kachiri yelled from somewhere farther back.

"I can't, Zafrina needs us to hurry before night falls,' Bella answered as she slowed her pace but didn't stop. The forest kept flying by until everything stopped and Edward found himself staring at a pink flower with small purple tentacle-looking things surrounding a white center.

"Kachiri, I found the passion flower Zafrina needs for the ritual tonight!" Bella shouted as she gently picked it.

"I must be getting slow in my old age," Kachiri joked as she made it to where Bella was standing.

The image changed into a new one; this time everything looked to be tinted in darkness. It wasn't until Bella looked up to the sky that Edward realized it was night time. He couldn't believe how red the full moon looked while surrounded by millions of bright twinkling stars. He was able to make the connection between the ritual Zafrina told him about earlier and the one Bella mentioned in her previous thought.

"Now can you tell me what this ritual is about, Zafrina?" Bella asked as she looked to her sister covered in red paint.

"Yes, this is my tribe's form of a wedding. Once a man and a woman speak the sacred vows of unity and life together under the blood moon and shake the shell they are united for life and even after death,' Zafrina explained as she pulled a giant turtle shell out of a box. Edward smiled as he recognized the shell as the same one Zafrina had given him.

"So who is this happy couple?" Bella asked as she looked around.

"I am sad to say that this is only a mock unity ritual, and not a real one,' Zafrina answered as she drew a large symbol on the shell; the paint she used was the same she was covered in. Bella looked over to her other two sisters who were staring up at the sky.

"Then why do this at all?" Bella questioned as she walked over to Zafrina to examine the shell.

"When you find your true love I want you to know how to perform this ritual. It would mean a lot to me that you follow my tribe's tradition-"Bella's laughing cut Zafrina off.

"True love? Me, find MY true love. That's great,' Bella laughed out loud.

Suddenly all of Bella's thoughts stopped and Edward found himself staring at a blank wall once again. He realized that Bella must've thrown her shield back up. When he looked over to her she was no longer on the bed next to him but staring out the window.

"Bella, is everything okay?" He asked as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"The mock unity ritual, your gift, it doesn't make sense. How could they have known?" Bella questioned as she turned to face him. "Zafrina had your gift picked out long before we left the Rainforest. She's had that shell for over two hundred years, why give it away now? And why to you?" Edward quickly made the connection that Bella had.

"You don't think they knew about us somehow, do you?" he asked skeptically.

"I don't see how, but didn't she say she shipped it to Carlisle a couple of years ago?" Bella knew this was not something she wanted to add to the rest of today's stress but also knew it wasn't something she could leave be.

"We can ask Carlisle if he knows anything about it but I doubt he does," Edward explained, "he was told not to open it." He didn't like seeing his mate look so stressed and wanted to put her mind at ease, but didn't know how.

"You're right, I doubt he does. I'm sorry for stopping my thoughts like that. Is there anything particular you'd like to see?" Bella knew she would have to wait for her answers until she could speak with Zafrina.

"You don't have to show me anything just because you feel bad. I understand this all must be difficult for you-" Edward was interrupted by images of earlier today but through someone else's point of view. He quickly realized they were Bella's thoughts. He could smell his own scent and the tingly feeling it caused Bella to feel, and how it multiplied as she got closer to him. He got to see what she thought of him at first glance and even when he touched her for the first time. He tried hard not to laugh as he watched himself fly through the window. The best part was when he convinced her to touch his palms with her own. Her thoughts showed only love, hope, and acceptance. Everything became quiet as he found himself staring at Bella.

"I thought that would be a good apology," Bella said as she looked down at her shuffling feet. Edward pulled her chin up and forced her to look at him; he thought the way she bit her bottom lip was adorable.

"There was no need for an apology but if there was, then that is the best one I have ever received. Thank you, love." He finished by kissing her on the lips. Before the kiss could become too heated a knock on the door broke it up. Edward pressed his forehead to Bella's. "Sounds like we have visitors. Well more like you have visitors," Edward said.

"Come in," Bella called out to whoever was standing on the other side of her bedroom door. She watched as shy-looking Jasper an excited-looking Carlisle came in.

"We were hoping you had a few minutes to talk with us, Bella," Carlisle asked as he stood in the entrance with his hand still on the door knob. Bella looked to Edward with a questioning look.

"They've come to jump you, my love," he answered. After a few moments Bella broke out laughing as she remembered her confusion from earlier when he had first told her this. Carlisle and Jasper just looked at each other in confusion.

"You'll have to excuse me. When Edward told me this earlier I thought he meant you two wanted to physically jump me," Bella explained as she tried to calm herself. Jasper smirked while Carlisle chuckled.

"If you don't mind my son and I wanted to ask you about your shield-" Carlisle was interrupted by an overly excited Edward.

"Carlisle, it's amazing what she can do with it. I have never seen such an amazing talent, or one as developed as hers. It's truly-"

"Calm down Edward, that is why we are here. We wanted to ask if Bella minded telling and maybe showing us her amazing ability." Carlisle interrupted Edward as he turned to her. "If you would rather not it is perfectly fine."

"What would you like to know about it?" Bella asked as she motioned for Carlisle and Jasper to take their seats in the sitting area. She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her as she looked towards Edward. He walked over and set next to her and took her hand in his. Carlisle and Jasper were next to take their seat.

"How old were you when you noticed you had a shield?" Carlisle asked as he set down in one of the white chairs.

"I was about ten years old when I first noticed it," Bella answered but before she could elaborate Jasper cut in.

"It took you that long to notice it? Most of us notice shortly after our newborn stage is over." Bella was surprised by Jasper's remark.

"Zafrina told me that it was odd for a gift to be that strong in our human-"

"Wait, you were ten years old in human years when you noticed your ability?" Carlisle said, cutting Bella off. "That is remarkable." Jasper and Edward nodded in agreement.

"I use to have nightmares about being attacked by a jaguar so Zafrina would show me happy illusions to calm me. Shortly after my tenth birthday I realized I could not see her illusions if I fought against them; I could be quite stubborn when I was a child." Bella waited for the men's' shock to wear off and to ask the next question. She didn't have to wait long.

"Did it develop any further as you got older?" Jasper asked.

"Not that I was aware of. You must remember I never had a reason to protect myself from other vampire's gifts, only Zafrina's," Bella responded. "Of course my shield wasn't much help when I was attacked by that jaguar so I'd no it didn't develop any further."

"What about after your transformation?" Carlisle questioned as he leaned in closer as if he was going to miss some small detail.

"As soon as I woke from my transformation my shield made itself known. My sisters had gathered around as my heartbeat slowed. When I opened my eyes they had frightened me and before I knew it they were flying through the walls of our hut. I instantly knew I was the cause, and was soon able to gain some control over it. Though it took a few hours before they could approach me without my shield interfering." Bella explained as she looked down in shame. To this day she felt horrible for what she had done and how she had acted towards her loved ones. Edward started rubbing soothing circles on her lower back.

"I know what that feels like,' Jasper said as he laughed, 'your shield knocked me back a good thirty feet." Everyone started laughing and Bella's nerves began to calm as she replayed the memory in her mind.

"I'm sorry I did that to you, but if it makes you feel better you did get a good chomp in afterwards." Bella said as she rubbed her shoulder for show.

"I'm sorry as well. I was kind of glad Edward stopped me when he did; I don't even want to know what else you had in store for me." Jasper said as everyone's laughter died down. Carlisle was the first to sober up.

"What else can you do with your shield?" Carlisle asked Bella. She knew they would be here all night if this continued.

"It would be much easier if I just showed you." Before Bella could finish her sentence Jasper was on his feet.

"Well come on, I'm dying to see this." Jasper said he walked out the door. A few seconds later they heard him yell, "Hey Emmett, Bella is going to show us what she can do with her shield." Carlisle looked to Bella with an apologetic smile.

"Please, do not feel obligated to do this. Knowing Jasper and Emmett they are going to want to be lab rats for your shield display," he explained as he stood up. Bella stood up and pulled Edward towards the door. She was secretly excited to show off a little bit. Carlisle followed them as they ran down the stairs. He met Esme at the bottom and took her hand and walked out into the backyard. Emmett was off to the side doing some kind of Tibo punch and kick warm up and Jasper was on the opposite side stretching. Bella was standing in the middle waiting for her audience to gather.

"I'm so going first," Emmett announced to everybody, mainly Jasper. With a couple more punches and kicks Emmett walked over to Bella. "Okay what do you need me to do?" He asked excitedly. Before she could answer him Jasper had tackled him from the right side. The two began wrestling on the ground. Emmett had Jasper in a headlock but it was quickly broken when Jasper flipped, sending Emmett into a tree. The two vampires began to charge at each other but when they both went to pounce they found themselves stuck in midair. They tried moving but realized they were frozen in positions.

"That is one thing I am able to do with my shield," Bella announced, she then sent both men flying back in opposite directions with a flick of her wrist, "and that's another." When Jasper and Emmett emerged from the brush they looked to be in a state of shock.

"That will come in handy when I need to break them up next time." Esme said as she clapped for Bella. Carlisle could only nod in response to his mate. Edward ran over and hugged Bella.

"That was amazing, love," he said as he kissed her. In Bella's excited state she forgot about taking things slow and deepened the kiss.

"Hey, hey enough of that you two, not until the wedding." Bella turned to find Alice and Rosalie standing next to the back porch with shopping bags filling both their hands.

"Oh yes, not until the wedding." Everyone turned towards the feminine voice. Bella had not recognized the beautiful blonde vampire standing against the house with her arms and ankles crossed staring at Edward and Bella with a look of mock sincerity. Bella had to fight against her shield from harming the newcomer; it was like her subconscious was trying to warn and protect her and Edward from this woman. Edward's grip on Bella tightened which only added to Bella's already present suspicion. Carlisle was quick to greet the newcomer and break up the staring contest.

"Tanya, we weren't aware that you were coming for a visit. Did the others come with you?" He asked as he looked over her shoulder for the rest of her coven. She smirked at Edward one last time before walking towards Carlisle and Esme.

"It was only going to be me but I have a strong feeling Eleazar will be joining me shortly, especially after I tell him about your friend and her remarkable gift." Tanya said as she looked towards Bella with disgust. The others might not have noticed but Bella did, so she let out low growl. This caused everyone to look towards her.

"Oh my word Carlisle, are sure it is safe to have her in close proximity to your family?" Tanya asked as she made a big production of grabbing Esme's hand and pulling her away from Bella. Esme may be a kind and loving woman but she was still a woman and automatically picked up on Tanya's jealous behavior. When having a handsome mate who all women fawn over, you learn all about the nastiness that is jealousy.

"Tanya, this is Bella. She is Edward's _mate_ and my newest daughter." No one missed how Esme annunciated the word mate. "She is also a part of our coven now. Isn't that right, Bella?" Esme finished as she smiled towards Bella; this was her way of letting Bella know not to let Tanya walk all over her.

"Yes, I'm Bella, Edward's mate, Esme and Carlisle's daughter, and the newest member of the Cullen family." Bella made sure she matched her words to Esme's, so that Tanya would know it was very much the truth. To add her own little bit of claim, Bella finished by kissing Edward's cheek.

"Carlisle, I must admit I am a little hurt that you did not let us know about the engagement. After all we've been your family for how long?" Tanya's question was laced with hurt and disappointment, but not enough to make it believable. By this point even Carlisle had noticed her strange behavior.

"Bella just arrived this afternoon," Carlsile paused and looked at his wrist watch, "she's been here exactly fourteen hours-"Carlisle was cut off by Tanya's overly obnoxious laughter.

"You mean to tell me she hasn't been here a whole day and already she's staked her claim on your family." Tanya paused to laugh some more, "and miraculously discovered Edward is her mate." She just kept laughing as if this was some funny joke that only she found humorous. "Come on Carlisle, even you and Esme didn't discover you were mates until months after you changed her." Esme was at her breaking point with Tanya.

"No Tanya," Esme's voice was eerily calm, "I knew before Carlisle changed me. I knew I was in love with him when I was only a sixteen year old girl. I may not have known he was my mate, but I knew I loved him beyond what was humanly possible. I understand that you do not understand what it's like to find your one true love, but if I were you I wouldn't be judging or questioning something I knew nothing about. So please leave Bella and Edward's relationship alone. Our family has already accepted her into our family and you of all people should know we do not turn our backs on family." Esme finished by giving Tanya a look that said 'I dare you to question me'. No one was prepared for Tanya's response.

"If your family loves her so much then why did I receive a phone call about helping one of them 'rid this family of that nasty jungle rat'?" Tanya was surprised by the Cullens' hisses and growls in reply of her statement. Edward was actually crouched but Bella's strong grip on his arm was keeping him from pouncing. To everyone's surprise Bella's own response was to laugh about it, which made Tanya furious.

"Jungle rat, now that is creative and not too far off the mark." Bella laughed, "Let's see the rata del bambú (bamboo rat) would be a more accurate term if you were to compare me to a rat. The rata del bambú's movements are completely silent, such as mine. It can disappear swiftly leaving no trace of its presence, much like I can. It's judged by its appearance and considered to lack intelligence, but in all honesty it is one of the smartest creatures on this planet, much like I am. So while you may think you're comparison is a jagged-edged insult, it's actually more of an incredibly high compliment, and I thank you for it." Bella finished with a bow to enraged Tanya. Edward wanted to clap for Bella's speech but her tight hold on him made it impossible. Tanya flipped her hair over her right shoulder as she began to yell, "You little, disgusting, dirty, bit-" She didn't get the chance to finish.

"Who called you?" Carlisle interrupted, though he already knew who called and why they did it, but he also knew it was before she and Bella had talked. Tanya acted as if she didn't hear Carlisle's question and continued to glare at Bella. As soon as Tanya saw Rosalie step forward she flipped her hair over her right shoulder.

"It was me." Rosalie admitted before she looked towards Bella, "Please forgive me, Bella. I called her before I got the chance to actually meet you and I was just so mad that you were here and-"

"Rosalie, stop," Bella interrupted, "I understand why you did it and even though it was to cause me harm, I respect that you put such effort into something you felt strongly towards."

"No, I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted you gone, like to go back to your Rainforest," Rosalie's voice dropped before finishing, "where I thought you belonged. Esme and Carlisle both went to speak but Bella silenced them with a raised hand.

"I would rather you tear me apart and burn the pieces until there is nothing but ash, than making me leave. Living a life without Edward by my side would be no life at all; it would be the worse and most painful torture imaginable," Bella explained in a painful voice. The thought of being without Edward was enough to cause her heart to hurt. Rosalie remembered what the first two years of her vampire life was like without Emmett, and then tried to picture what it'd be like if she was forced to leave him. She felt a sharp pain in her heart and immediately realized what hell she would've caused Bella and Edward if her plan had worked.

"Bella, Edward, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for the pain I almost caused the both of you," Rosalie apologized then walked over and took Emmett's hand in her own. After imagining life without him she now felt the need to be right beside him. Bella nodded her head but Edward remained mad, but not at Rosalie; he was mad at Tanya, more like furious.

"Tanya, it seems your services are no longer required. You may take your leave now," Edward all but growled at her. He turned to Bella and whispered, "I need to be able to read her mind, love," into her ear. Bella didn't show any sign that she heard him but not even a second later Edward could hear Tanya's thoughts. Up until now Tanya had assumed her thoughts were safe, at least according to what Rosalie had explained to her earlier. She had told her how Edward could not hear the thoughts of the Amazons because of Bella's shield, so Tanya figured as long as Bella is shielding Edward he could not hear anyone's thoughts. Besides, if he had heard what she was thinking when she got here he would've attacked her. She didn't take into consideration that Bella could protect her mate physically while leaving his mental ability unguarded. Edward could tell by her smug look that she thought her mind was silent to him so he decided to play along.

"I would rather your departure not be on bad terms, but I don't know what your intentions are so I must ask you to leave." Edward was right as soon as he mentioned her intentions her thoughts ran wild.

_My intentions are to get rid of that thing so we can be together. Mark my words lover boy, YOU. WILL. BE. MINE. _Edward watched as Tanya strolled through a list of possible ways to get rid of Bella: telling her that if she loved him she'd leave so he could be with someone worthy of him, making Bella attack her and playing hurt so that the family would send Bella away, informing the Volturi-mainly Aro-of Bella's powerful gift. Edward lost control when he saw Tanya explaining to Aro all about Bella's gift, as well as Zafrina's.

"I will kill you." Edward hissed as he lunged at a very surprised Tanya. Carlisle and Bella managed to get a hold of him before he could reach her.

"Son, remember who she is; she is family-"

"Family doesn't go to the Volturi to get rid of someone's mate," Edward interrupted with a growl. He was fighting against his mate and father to get to the traitor only feet away.

"Carlisle, I assure you I have no desire to go to the Volturi. I don't know what he's talking about," Tanya defended as she gave Carlisle a look of pure innocence.

"Cut the crap, Tanya. I saw what your intentions were." Edward yelled. Tanya looked at him with pure hatred, but quickly reined it in. It wasn't quick enough because Esme, Carlisle, Bella, and Edward all witnessed it. Bella released her hold on Edward and watched as he got loose of Carlisle's but when he went to lunge for Tanya he hit an invisible wall. He clawed and hit at it but it never faulted.

"Edward, you are better than this," Bella soothingly whispered to him and she touched his shoulder. Her touch calmed him enough that he was able to restrain himself. Before anyone could speak they heard a loud bang. They all turned to see that it was caused by Tanya smacking into the invisible wall. She had tried to escape by running but didn't realize Bella had created a cage like shield around her.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Emmett asked as he and Rosalie walked towards where the others were standing. Alice and Jasper had rushed over when Edward first lunged for Tanya.

"I read her thoughts; she was listing ways to get Bella away from me. Most of them were juvenile but then she thought of going to the Volturi and informing Aro of a certain talented vampire." Tanya didn't try to defend herself this time. She just stood there glaring at Bella.

"Tanya, why would you do this to our family?" Esme asked sadly.

"Why, you want to know why? I have spent the last few decades trying to get Edward to notice me, but no, I was never good enough for Mr. Perfect. And now look what he's with." Tanya yelled. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed her temple.

"I pity you, Tanya," Bella started to explain. "If you love someone all you truly care about is that person's happiness. You are so blinded by your own wants that you aren't able to see what love really is." She finished.

"Well you know what-"

"NO!" Alice's scream cut Tanya off. "Why did you do that? You had this planned all along." Alice yelled at her.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Jasper asked as her. He could feel her worry and anger as well as everyone else's.

"It's too late. She's already swimming there." Alice said as she looked toward the direction of the ocean.

"What's too late, and who is swimming?" Carlisle asked his daughter.

"Irina. She was watching the whole time, waiting for Tanya to flip her hair; it was the signal for her to start towards Volterra. Tanya was to meet her there and together they'd tell Aro about Bella's shield. They have been here for the last two hours watching from the trees. She saw what Bella could do with her shield and now she is on her way to show Aro," Alice explained. She then turned to Tanya, "But you hadn't planned on this," she said as she tapped her nail against the outside of Tanya's invisible cage.

"This is my entire fault," Bella sobbed as she looked up towards Edward's face. "If I hadn't been shielding your mind you could've heard them." She stepped away from him and covered her face as she continued to sob.

"I thought you were shielding everyone else from me," he asked as he moved Bella's hands away from her face.

"No, no, no, I thought it'd be easier to pull you under my shield rather than remove it completely. That way you didn't have anyone else's thoughts interrupting while I showed you my thoughts. I am so sorry," Bella explained as she kept trying to step away.

"Bella, look at me," he asked, but instead of answering she kept shaking her head. "Bella, Look. AT. Me. Now," he half yelled. She immediately stopped what she was doing and stared at him. She was shocked that he had raised his voice to her, but when she looked up all she found was his beautiful smile. "I'm sorry I spoke to you so harshly, but I needed you to look at me. I am not mad at you, nor do I blame you; no one here blames you, okay?" He kissed her forehead and then her left cheek and finally kissed her on the lips.

"What am I going to do?" Bella asked after the kiss had ended. She looked over to the rest of the family, hoping that one of them would have an answer. Carlisle walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No Bella, it's not what you are going to do, but what we are going to do. You are part of this family now, and we protect our family," Carlisle explained. He was thrown off guard by Bella's sudden movements. Before he had time to react he found himself being hugged tightly by Bella. This was the same girl who only hours ago growled and hissed in warning when he got within three yards of her. He didn't waste any time in returning her hug.

"I need to get ahold of my sisters; they will help us." Bella whispered into Carlisle's chest. He released her from the hug but kept his hand on her upper arms.

"It looks like we are going on a family vacation," he said as he smiled at his newest daughter.

"Do you really think it's smart to go on vacation at a time like this?" Emmett asked. Rosalie just shook her head at her husband's stupidity. Jasper walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"He means we are going to the Amazon Rainforest, you idiot," Jasper said as he rolled his eyes.

"You mean with anacondas and jaguars," Emmett paused and looked over to Bella. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I-"

"You can make it up to me by killing an anaconda. I think it's about time I get a new arm band," Bella replied with a smile. It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes; she still wasn't excited about Bella and her animal attire.

"There's just one problem," Esme said. "What are we going to do with her?" she asked as she tapped on Tanya's invisible prison.

A**s you can tell this story is about to get a lot more interesting: The Volturi are getting involved, the Cullens are going to the Amazon Rainforest (lots of humor), and more. I don't want to give it all away. I would love to hear/read your thoughts on this chapter or any other part of the story. I have posted a couple of pictures from this chapter on my facebook page (Casey-Pup) so if you'd like to take a look, please do. It's set up as public so no friend requests are needed (but highly appreciated). I do post tiny sneak-peeks of the next chapter as well as updates and pictures of items, places, things mentioned in the chapter. **


	12. Stress

**First thing- I am so sorry to those of you who review (**you know what I'm typing about) **I am currently away from my house and all my TTAWH notes. I will make it up to you. Originally this was suppose to be a whole chapter but I decided to split it in two. This chapter is dedicated to Jessica314 (my awesome beta), decadenceofmysoul, painislove, vampirelady13, Fakin'it, Monnlight howling, natecityjp, MACMONKEY, brebre99, & Gemma L.- you all are so wonderful for reviewing. I'll think of something extra for next time.**

**-All characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyer...I'm only borrowing them-**

Bella looked over her shoulder one last time before jumping into the dark water of the Pacific Ocean. She knew she only had seconds before Edward would catch up to her. As she swam farther away from the sandy shore her mind couldn't help but to replay everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

_(Twenty-four hours ago) _

"There's just one problem," Esme said. "What are we going to do with her?" she asked as she tapped on Tanya's invisible prison. Tanya clawed at the shield as if trying to claw at Esme. Realizing how useless it was, she let out a horrid screech and set down. Carlisle walked over to his wife and gently pulled her away from the traitorous vampire.  
"I'm going to try calling Eleazar, maybe the others weren't aware of all this," Carlisle said as he pulled a shiny silver cell phone from his pocket. He scrolled through a few contacts and stopped on the one listed as E. Denali, before he pressed the call button he took one final look at Tanya. The others could hear as a ringing came through the speaker; after only three rings someone answered.  
"Carlisle, what a surprise; I was just telling Carmen how it's been to long since our last visit with your family," Eleazar said in a cheery voice. Carlisle was struggling with the right words to say. How does one explain to a dear friend and family member that one of their own was a traitor? "Hello Carlisle, are you still there?" Eleazar asked. Carlisle took an unneeded deep breath.  
"Yes, I'm here, as is my family and…Tanya." Carlisle had to pause before saying her name because of the pain he felt. He and his family had trusted her and now he had to speak ill of her.  
"She and Irina mentioned something about going off an extended hunting trip for a few weeks. If I had known they were planning on stopping by we would've joined – wait, you only said Tanya. Is Irina not with her?" Eleazar asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Carlisle looked to Esme for some kind of support; she took his free hand in hers and kissed his knuckles.  
"We have a problem," Carlisle quickly blurted out.  
"Eleazar, I need help," Tanya screamed. "They have captured me and are holding me against my will. Don't believe anything they tell you- Ahh!" She screamed. Carlisle turned around to find Bella glaring at her and Tanya on the ground holding her knees close to her chest. After a moment he realized what was happening; Bella was making her shield tighten around Tanya.  
"Carlisle, what is going on? I thought we were family!" Eleazar asked.  
"I don't know how to tell you this but Tanya and Irina came to my home with bad intentions. We don't have much time so I can only give you the short version. Edward found his mate recently but at first Rosalie did not like her and called Tanya for help in ridding his mate of this family, except Tanya had made a different plan with Irina to get rid of her. Irina is on her way to the Volturi to tell Aro about Edward's mate's gift in hopes of him taking her away from us." Carlisle rushed out before he lost his nerve.  
"I don't understand, why would Irina and Tanya have anything against Edward's mate? It doesn't make sense." Eleazar's confusion was evident in his voice.  
"Tanya wants Edward for herself and she'll stop at nothing to get him," Carlisle explained as he looked towards Edward with sad eyes. He was hurting for his son who had finally found his mate but was already in danger of losing her.  
"Carmen, Kate, and I are on our way. We should be there in a few hours…and Carlisle? I'm sorry about this," Eleazar said before he ended the call. Carlisle took a few seconds to calm himself. He knew every second was precious time for his family.  
"We need to pack and be ready to go as soon as we are able. Jasper, I need you to gather up our passports. Alice, can you arrange for a flight? Edward, you need-"  
"Stop," Bella yelled, cutting Carlisle's task assignments off. "I can't be around the humans, at least not yet, and definitely not now."  
"Alice, make sure it's a private flight," before Carlisle could continue Bella interrupted him.  
"I will swim down and meet you all there. I can find my sisters quicker if I go alone. Then one of them can meet you in Rio de Janeiro and bring you to where I am," Bella explained.  
"Absolutely NOT. I won't have you swimming across the Pacific Ocean alone," Edward demanded. Bella walked up to him and grabbed onto his shoulders.  
"Edward, I need you to listen to me? I can travel a lot quicker alone. The sooner we find my sisters the better." Bella was pleading with her eyes for him to understand. He put a hand on each of her cheeks. "I can't do that. I can't let you go. It's like what you told Rosalie about being away from me and how much it'd hurt you. I won't be able to think straight not knowing where you are and if you are safe. Please Bella; don't make me go through that, I'm begging you." As he explained this to Bella his eyes slowly lost their vibrant gold; it was as if most of the life in them had bled out. She couldn't stand to see him hurt and it was worse knowing that she had caused it. She placed her right hand over his hand that was on her cheek and nodded in agreement. After staring into Edward's eyes for a few moments she turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, you may continue," was all she said before walking away from the family and going to her room. She could hear him giving each family member a task but didn't care enough to listen to what they were. The stresses of the day's events were weighing heavily on her and all she wanted was a little bit of time to herself. She knew she would still have to hold her shield around Tanya, but just some silence would be enough for her. As soon as she made it to her room she crawled on the bed and closed her eyes. At that moment she would give anything to be able to sleep, even if only for an hour. The sound of footsteps pulled her out of her wishful sleep. A couple of seconds later someone knocked on her door.  
"Bella, it's me, Jasper. Can I come in?" Bella felt like screaming NO but knew it would do no good.  
"Yes," was all she mumbled as she pulled herself into a sitting position; she had crossed her legs and watched as Jasper walked in.  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said as he sat on the end of her bed. "I know you probably won't care but if you'd like I could calm you using my gift. To Jasper's surprise Bella nodded.  
"That sounds wonderful right now," she answered. "But it's not possible. I'd have to lower my shield and if I did that Tanya would get away." As soon as Bella finished speaking Jasper stood up.  
"You do realize you aren't Wonder Woman, right? I mean jeesh, Bella; you can't fix every problem nor is it your job to. Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward can watch Tanya for a few minutes, or however long you need them to," Jasper yelled. Bella was flabbergasted by his rant. When he saw her expression he thought he had scared her. "I'm sorry for my little outburst. I can feel your stress right now and it's kind of overwhelming."  
"I keep forgetting that you can feel my emotions. And I'd love to able to block you from them, but what if she gets away? It's easier if I use my shield then three others holding her down. And who in the world is Wonder Woman?" Bella finished with a smile, though she really didn't know who Wonder Woman was. Jasper smiled back at her. "She's a super hero created by D.C. Comics who runs around with a whip fighting bad guys and trying to save the world. You'll like this part, she's some type of Amazonian," Jasper laughed at the look on Bella's face. "Now that I think about it, maybe you are wonder Woman and I bet you could do a whole lot of a better job than Lynda Carter did." Bella knew when this drama was over with that she would have to check out this D.C. character. After Jasper and she shared a good long laugh he held out his hand towards her, "Shall we?" he asked.  
"We shall," she replied as she took his hand and let him pull her up. Together they walked down to the bottom floor where Alice was busy on her lap top and Edward was flipping through a manila folder.  
"Edward, can you, Rosalie, and Emmett handle Tanya for a little bit so Bella and I can have some time to ourselves?" Jasper didn't even consider how his statement sounded but when Edward snarled he quickly realized his error.  
"Edward, calm down," Alice said as she closed her laptop, "he didn't mean it like that. I think Bella needs some rest from her shield," she finished. Jasper nodded in agreement as did Bella.  
"Did someone ask if I could handle something?" Emmett asked as carried a huge trunk down the stairs with Rosalie behind him.  
"Bella and I were wondering if you, Rosalie, and Edward could manage Tanya for a little bit so that Bella can rest?" Jasper explained to him and Rosalie.  
"I can manage that tramp by myself, why-" Emmett didn't have a chance to finish before Rosalie cut in.  
"I will not have my husband around that...that…attempted home-wrecking tramp," she yelled. After a long five second pause everyone started to laugh, even Rosalie.  
"Nice one, babe," Emmett said as he put his arm around her.  
"Oh dear Lord, I really must be crazy. Did I actually use the same insult as Emmett?" Rosalie asked with fake seriousness.  
"You sure did, my young padawan ," Emmett answered proudly, which earned him a slap on the back of his head from Rosalie.  
"What is going on down here?" Esme said as she and Carlisle entered the room from the left. "It sounded like the circus was in town." Everybody turned their focus on Emmett.  
"Why do I always get blamed?" he asked no one in particular.  
"Well son, it might have something to do with the majority of the time you are to blame, but that's just my opinion," Carlisle answered with a serious look, though he was fighting a smile.  
"Alright everyone, we told Bella that we would give her a break so let's get on it," Edward said as he smiled at Bella.  
"A break from what, dear?" Esme questioned. "We agreed to guard Tanya so that Bella could relax her shield," Emmett answered. Esme gave him a tight hug.  
"Emmett, that is very thoughtful of you; giving Bella a break sounds like a great idea," Esme said to a proud-looking Emmett, "Now whose idea was it really?" she gave Emmett a stern look when she finished. He stood there staring at his adopted mom with a look of shock.  
"It was actually mine," Jasper answered. "I thought if someone else could handle Tanya than I could help Bella relax. I have a feeling she'll need my influence after she drops her shield." He finished by giving Bella a smile.  
"Why is that, son?" Carlisle curiously asked.  
"Bella, correct me if I'm wrong but you are not used to having your shield lowered, so being without it would be stressful for you?" Jasper asked. She was amazed at how much this guy knew about her inner workings. It still didn't ease her worries. She's never fully lowered her shield sense becoming a vampire; this would be a first for her.  
"You are correct, Jasper. I always have my shield up, well some part of it at least; just thinking about not having it up makes me nervous," she answered.

"Well it looks like my brother knows more about my own mate than I do," Edward said as he walked towards the door before slamming it behind him. Bella gave Jasper an apologetic smile and then went after Edward. She was about to start setting him straight but paused at the sight before her. Edward had his hand pressed against the outside of Tanya's invisible prison while she had hers pressed against the inside; if not for the shield between them they'd be touching palms. Bella felt a slight stab to her dead heart. It was the same exact thing Edward had her do when they discovered they were mates. Without saying a word Bella ran back inside the house and up to her room. She didn't even stop to explain what she saw as she passed the others. Bella felt physically ill for the first time in her vampire life; it was as if she had fed off a week old howler monkey's corpse.  
"Jealousy," Rosalie said from behind Bella's back. Bela turned and gave her a confused look "You can't figure out what that horrible feeling inside of you is, correct?" She asked as she joined Bella by the window. Bella's only acknowledgment was to nod. "Its jealousy," Rosalie continued to explain. "It sits deep inside you heart and festers to the point of affecting you an entire body." Rosalie must've said something to get Bella's attention because she was now staring at her.  
"How do I get rid of it?" Bella asked as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.  
"I can't believe I'm actually helping you. Was it not just hours ago that you were helping me with some sickness that is stuck within me?" Rosalie waited for Bella to answer, but all she received was a sad smile and barely noticeable nod.

"True, I just don't understand how he can be near her after everything she's done." Bella explained. "Did he think that by going to her he'd be getting back at Jasper and I for something we didn't even do?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you, but knowing Edward he has a valid explanation. I doubt it had anything to do with you and Jasper; besides if he really believed something was going on he'd kill him," Rosalie finished with a smile.

"You're right, I shouldn't have ran off like that, but I couldn't control myself. I was so mad," Bella stomped her foot when she said the word mad.

"I told you it was jealousy and trust me if there is one thing I know it's jealousy," Rosalie explained.

"I don't see how. You're beautiful and can have anything you want; I don't see how that can produce jealousy," she explained.  
"I can't go out into the public on a sunny day. I can't sleep therefore I can't dream. I can't cry. I can't bleed. And I can't have a baby," Rosalie turned away as she said the last part. Bella had never given babies much thought. Why think of something that can never be?  
"Rosalie, do you love Carlisle and Esme as a child would love their parents?" Bella asked.  
"Of course I love them. They have been my parents ever since I became like this," Rosalie answered. Bella shook her head in agreement.  
"I know I love Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna as if they were my real mothers. Do you get where I'm going with this?" Bella questioned.  
"Not a clue," Rosalie responded.  
"As vampires we cannot get pregnant, but that does not mean we can't know the joys of motherhood. There are so many babies and children out there that do not know a mother's love, yet here we are, capable of providing those children and babies with all the love and protection they'd ever need. Saying you can't do something is the same thing as saying you don't want to do something." Bella stared Rosalie down as she said the last sentence. She watched the resolve wash over Rosalie's face.  
"You're right, Bella. I never thought of that. Emmett and I could give an orphan so much love and care and- But the law says humans can't know about us. How would we raise a child without them knowing what their parents are?" Rosalie asked.  
"Then we fight the law," Bella said with a sly smile. "Tell me Rosalie, is motherhood worth fighting for?" Bella asked.  
"Yes," Rosalie answered.  
"Is knowing the feeling of a child's love worth fighting for?" Bella asked. "Yes," Rosalie answered with more excitement than before.  
"Is giving a child love and a chance at a good life worth fighting for?" Bella asked.  
"Yes, Yes, of course," Rosalie replied with more power than the last time.  
"Is having the chance to be a mother worth fighting for?" Bella asked.  
"HELL YEAH, it is!" Rosalie yelled. Bella smiled and hugged her.  
"Then I will fight with you, my sister," Bella said as she held Rosalie. "Besides I have a feeling the same vampires that made up that law are the ones coming for me." Rosalie pulled away from Bella and nodded her head. "Well then, it looks like we are going to fight for more than just my freedom."  
"And I will proudly stand by your side, my sister," Rosalie said as she took Bella's hand in hers. "Now, how about we go teach that blonde skank a lesson in keeping her hands to herself."  
"I thought you were supposed to tell me how to get rid of jealousy?" Bella asked.  
"I don't know an actual cure but beating a skank sure does help ease the pain," Rosalie said as pulled Bella toward the door. As they walked by the others Rosalie stopped and gave Carlisle a hug and a kiss on his cheek.  
"Thank you for everything; I love you, dad," she said as she hugged him. She pulled away from Carlisle only to grab Esme. "Thank for being so wonderful; I love you mom." Both parents stood still as they stared at their daughter, or at least the woman who looked like their daughter. Carlisle was the first one to move and speak.  
"You're welcome and we love you to," he said as he hugged her. Esme joined her husband and daughter. After five minutes of hugging Rosalie pulled away.  
"Are you ready to beat a skank?" She asked Bella as she once agin grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. The others looked at the two womem with confusion, but were quick to follow. Bella and Rosalie found Edward and Tanya with their palms still pressed together.  
"I'd love to take you down," Rosalie said right behind Edward's back. "But I think I'll let your mate have that satisfaction." Edward quickly turned around and began explaining.  
"It's not what it looked like. I was testing a theory and- Bella, are you mad?" Edward stuttered when he saw the ire in Bella's eyes.  
"Mad? Me? No, but I am upset. Is touching palms some sort of lame vampire pick-up move for you?" Bella asked as she stalked towards him. "I guess it can't be that lame; it did work on me," she said before pulling him away from Tanya. "Now, explain?" Bella had to admit she liked this whole empowering feeling inside of her. She wanted to yell 'I am a woman vampire, hear me roar', but decided against it.  
"I wanted to try evolving my gift. I mean look at what you can do with your own gift. If yours can grow to be as powerful as it is, than why can't all of ours do that?" Edward asked.  
"That doesn't explain why you were palm to palm with her," Bella half yelled.  
"He said he loved me and that he was only using you for your gift," Tanya bragged from inside her prison. Bella looked to Edward with a raised eyebrow. She wanted to hear his explanation.  
"I tricked her by telling her that. I thought if she trusted me enough it would somehow open her mind up to me," he explained.  
"Her mind is already open to you. I thought you could read her thoughts?" Bella asked.

"I can hear them, but I thought if I concentrated hard enough I could read so much more. I can only hear what she is thinking about right now, but if I really tried I thought I could maybe hear her past thoughts,"he explained.

"See he does love me. You're nothing but a weapon to him," Tanya yelled. Bella became very still and concentrated on Tanya. Ever so slowly Tanya started to levitate off the ground and started screaming. Bella brought her hands up and slowy started bringing them closer together as she did this Tanya's movements and screams began to still. By the time Bella's hands ten inches apart Tanya had been silenced and wasn't moving.  
"What did you do?" Carlisle asked as he walked over to Tanya's levitated form.  
"Don't worry, she isn't in pain. All I did was form my shield against her body. Right now she is nothing more than a mannequin. Isn't that right, Tanya?" Bella asked with a smirk; she knew Tanya couldn't respond. "Tell me when you all are ready for me to release her."  
"Can you get her into the house?" Carlisle asked with a hint of skepticism in his voice. Bella didn't answer him, instead she started to walk towards the door. Carlisle turned to see Tanya's body following Bella. Everyone waited until Tanya was in the house to follow. Once they were inside they were greeted by Tanya's unmoving form lying on the floor.  
"How did you do that?" Jasper asked Bella.  
"The same way I was able to freeze and throw you and Emmett. I can control the form of my shield, but I can already tell I'm growing weak. I need to hunt," she explained.  
"Well we got the skank from here. You go enjoy a few juicy animals, my sister," Rosalie said as she walked over to Tanya. Emmett and Carlisle joined Rosalie and together they each held a part of Tanya's body. As soon they had a grip on her Bella snapped her fingers and Tanya began fighting. Bella waited until they had a firm hold on her before she walked out into the backyard. Edward, Jasper, and Alice were quick to follow her.

"Bella, please, wait for us?" Edward asked as he caught up to Bella.  
"I need to feed," Bella replied in a shaky voice as she started running. She wasn't as fast as Edward so he was able to stay next to her. Suddenly Bella began to slow down. Edward could see her body start to tremble right before she stopped. She turned to Edward but before she could say anything her legs gave out from beneath her. She was now laying limp with her back firmly to the ground.  
"Bella," Edward shouted as he ran to her. "What's wrong, love?"  
"I'm okay, I just need to feed. Certain parts of my shield draw more out of me than other parts," she explained. As soon as Jasper and Alice caught up Edward explained what happened.  
"I'm going to go find her something and bring it back. Can you two stay with her?" Edward asked. He sped off as soon as they agreed.  
"At exactly one-thirty AM you need to run and head straight for the shore," Alice explained out of nowhere. Jasper looked at his wife as if to question her. "Bella,that is your only opening. If you try to go any earlier they'll notice. I've seen it. You have to get to your sisters quickly."  
"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.  
"The Volturi are going to go after your sisters first," as soon as Alice said that Bella tried to get up. "Listen to me, we still have two weeks before they get there, but your sisters have some things they need to explain to you. If Edward goes with you they won't have a chance to explain. I love my brother but he can be quite the over-protective nut job. One-thirty AM jump out your bedroom window and go," Alice rushed out right before Edward returned with a barely alive mountain lion.

"Here drink this," Edward demanded as he held the mountain lions neck to Bella's mouth. Bella latched on and didn't let go until the cat's body was free from all blood. "How do you feel?" Edward asked after he moved the dead animal away.

"A lot better, thank you. I'll be fine in a moment then we can go back," Bella explained as continued to lay still.

"Alice, do you know when Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate will arrive?" Edward asked. Alice closed her eyes and focused on the near future. After a few seconds she answered.

"We have exactly one hour," she answered. "We need to prepare ourselves. Kate is already on our side but Eleazar hasn't made a decision.," Alice paused for a moment and looked to Bella, "he's blaming Bella for all of this." Edward let out a loud growl.

**I will try to get the next part out in the next few days.**


	13. Prophecy

**I'm back! I apologize for the long delay. Last week I lost my best friend of 21 years and I have been helping her mom with the funeral arrangements. I also apologize for the messy Ch. 12 update (I'll be fixing it sometime this week) BUT I still appreciate those of you who have reviewed- Fakin'it, decadenceofmysoul, Jessica314 (who is the best BETA in the world), Moonlight howling, brebre99, Arabela- Thank you all so very much for reviewing I know it wasn't my best work. I'd also like to mention that ****_Moonlight howling _****has a very fascinating story out called ****_Clouded Sunshine_** (I have only read the first few chapters, bc of what happened, but I am already hooked) ** I hope everyone is paying attention to all that is happening with Bella (**Kachiri's gift, the shaman from when Rene was still pregnant w/ Bella, and so on**) this chapter will reveal another important detail… I will give you this much eventually it all will be connected. I hope you all enjoy this longer than usual chapter and please, please, please review. I love reading what you all think.**

**-All characters and Settings belong to Stephanie Meyer….I'm only borrowing them-**

**~This chapter is dedicated to Lacey 'Baby Bear' **_02/02/89 - 06/24/_**14 '****_No distance nor time will ever change the fact that you have always been, still are, and will always remain my best friend'_**

(Still in Bella's Flashback that started in Ch.12)

"How can he blame Bella?" Jasper asked as he used his gift to calm Edward down. "How can he not see it was Tanya and Irina's fault completely? Heck, I could even understand him adding Rosalie to the mix, but definitely not Bella," he finished as he looked at her. She looked a lot better but was still sitting down.

"We've got to remember this Eleazar still doesn't know all the facts," Bella said trying to ease the tension. Suddenly she felt a wave of calm wash over her body. It took her a moment to realize Jasper was using his gift. She wanted to be worried about the whole Tanya thing but no matter how hard she tried all she felt was calm; she couldn't even bring herself to worry about not being able to worry. "Jasper, I appreciate the calm but is there any way you can ease up just a smidge?" She asked.

"Oh, my bad, I thought I was helping," he replied as he eased up on his gift.

"You know I can take care of my mate, if you'd give me a chance to," Edward rudely said as he set down next to Bella and took her hand.

"Edward, that's enough," Bella said as she dropped his hand and stood up. "Jasper has done nothing wrong; he's just trying to help me." Edward stood up and dusted off his pants.

"I know. Jasper, I'm sorry, it's just every time I turn around there is someone else comforting or helping my mate," Edward explained before turning to Bella. "I spent over a century without you, and now that I actually have you everyone wants to steal you from me. It's not fair." He took Bella's hands in his, "I already love and care about you so much that I can't bear the thought of having that happen."

"I know what you mean, but lashing out at your family isn't helping anything. You have to take a moment to realize they are helping me...," Edward raised his eyebrow so she quickly corrected herself, "helping _US_. This is not their fight, nor anyone else's, yet here they are willing to stand by us," Bella explained, hoping he'd understand. Edward walked over to Jasper and held out his hand.

"Thank you for helping my mate. I'm sorry for my foolish behavior," he apologized. Jasper looked down at his hand and then back up at his face before putting his own hand out to shake his brother's.

"It's cool. I understand that you are stressed right now but seriously man no one is trying to take your mate away." Jasper paused for a moment. "Well at least none of us are," he finished with a chuckle, which was quickly silenced by Alice smacking his stomach.

"Alright Bella, Edward, Jester, we need to be getting back to the house. Our visitors will be here soon," Alice said. Edward and Bella both laughed when Alice called Jasper Jester. He didn't mind her teasing as long as it provided a tiny amount of humor to the already stressful situation.

"Would it be better if I wasn't present for their arrival?" Bella asked as the four vampires ran through the forest.

"Why should you have to leave? It's their coven members who brought this on, not you," Edward complained as he ran next to her.

"I think it would be better if she wasn't there, at least not until Carlisle can explain everything," Alice answered. Before anyone could reply she suddenly stopped. "They are about two minutes away. Bella, hide in the woods; one of us will come get you when we are ready."

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you," Edward said to Bella.

"You can't, Eleazar is expecting to hear your version of events. Plus we are going to need you to read their minds," Alice explained. She then looked to Bella, "It should only take a few minutes to explain everything." With that said Alice took Jasper's hand and together they sped off.

"Edward, if you being there is going to help, then you really need to go. I promise you that I'll be fine," Bella said. Edward nodded his head in understanding and gave Bella a kiss on the forehead.

"Everything will work out. I'll be back to get you shortly. I love you," he said as he gave her another kiss, this time on the lips. He turned and ran in the same direction that Alice and Jasper had. Bella waited until he was out of sight and took off in the opposite direction. She knew where she was heading but didn't know why she was heading there. After a few miles she began to slow down. She found a high branch and perched herself on top of it and began counting down from a thousand. When she got to eight hundred and twenty-six she heard the sounds of heavy paws hitting the ground. This time she was smart enough to hold her breath.

"Oh, hey Bella, what are you doing here?" Seth asked. Bella smiled as she turned around to face the dear boy, as well as three wolves.

"I have come here to warn you all," Bella said as she looked to the large black wolf. "Sam, if you could please phase it would make this easier," she waited as the black wolf disappeared behind a large spruce.

"Is it bad? What is it? Is it more vampires? Are the Cullens okay? How-" Seth's interrogation was cut short by Sam's deep voice.

"What is this warning you speak of, leech?" he asked as he came into her view wearing a pair of black and red shorts. Bella found it interesting that these shifters seemed to be embarrassed of their nudity or maybe it was more out of respect for her female eyes.

"There is a vampire who is on her way to Italy to cause us all mayhem. Her sister feels that if I am taken away than she will take my place as Edward's mate." Bella explained.

"What does your vampire soap-opera have to do with us?" Sam questioned. "Seth, phase back NOW," he yelled to the boy. Seth looked to Bella and rolled his eyes before shifting back into his wolf form.

"Our people, vampires, have a sort of royal family that is in charge of maintaining our laws. Though I have not broken any of their laws we fear they are coming here to take me away. They are going to want me for my gift and will not take no for an answer," Bella waited for Sam to absorb this part before she continued. "If they do come here they are not going to give any thought to boundaries, and I hate to say this, but they feed on humans. I thought you should know of this."

"If they do come on our land we will kill them; it's as simple as that," Sam answered with a cocky attitude. Bella shook her head at this man's ignorance.

"They are a large group with many different talents. I'm also afraid that if they find out about you that you will be next on their list; the leader has a tendency to collect those he finds fascinating or of some use. I am sorry this has been brought on upon you," Bella began to turn away to set for the house but was stopped.

"Bella," Sam called out, "what if we agree to help you?" He asked.

"Oh please don't. You don't understand how powerful these vampires are," Bella tried to explain.

"We can handle a few vampires," Sam said as he chuckled darkly.

"But this is not your fight. I don't want anyone putting themselves in harm's way for me," Bella said, hoping that the wolves would walk away.

"I'll make you a deal. As long as you allow us to kill these vampires we will help you," Sam bargained. Before Bella could protest he continued. "If we do this you have to owe us."

"Owe you, what do you mean by that?" Bella asked. She didn't understand what, if anything, she could possibly do for them.

"You have a strong gift that could be some assistance to us," Sam held up his hand when Bella tried cutting in. "We have a few boys in our tribe that are about to shift. I have figured out a way to force their first shift so that it isn't unpredictable; it's safer that way. Now here is where you come in. Sometimes the sudden change from man to wolf surprises the person so much that they can't be controlled. If we had a way to hold them in place we'd have a chance to explain what is happening to them. What do you say, vampire, is it a deal?" Sam waited for Bella's answer. She ran through all the possible scenarios, both good and bad, until she settled on one common factor: if she did help the wolves with this than less people would be in harm's way.

"It's a deal," she said as she jumped from her perch and held out her hand. Sam looked towards her but refused to get any closer.

"I'll take your word on it. When is this legion of leeches due to arrive?" Sam asked.

"I don't know for sure. We are leaving shortly to inform my sisters. We still have a few weeks, I think," Bella answered.

"How long will you be gone?" Sam questioned.

"Two weeks, give or take a few days," Bella replied.

"When you get back come to this very spot and I will meet you." With that Sam morphed back into his wolf form. With one short bark he took off with the other trailing behind. Bella couldn't believe she had somehow managed to gain allies within the shifters. She couldn't wait to tell Carlisle about this so she turned and sprinted back towards the house.

When she got a mile from the back yard she slowed down and began to quietly stalk. As she got close she could hear an unfamiliar voice; it was a woman's voice.

"How can you blame that poor girl? Tell me, Eleazar, how is Tanya's psycho obsession with Edward Bella's fault?" the woman shouted.

"Well, how can you go against your own sister?" An unfamiliar male voice shouted back.

"You should know me well enough by now to know that I always choose what is right, regardless of who or what that may be," the woman said. "We should be begging the Cullens for their forgiveness and praying with all that we have that they grant it to us."

"Whatever, Kate! Carlisle, release Tanya right now!" The man demanded. Bella didn't know what it was but when she heard this stranger yell at Carlisle she lost it. She sprinted the last five hundred and ten feet until she made it to the yard.

"It would serve you right to remember whose territory you are in, and why you are standing in it in the first place. Yell and blame me all you want but leave the Cullens out of this," Bella yelled as she came into their view. Eleazar took a couple steps back when he saw her. Bella had yet to change out of her animal skins and looked every bit as wild as she sounded.

"See, Eleazar, this woman gets it," Kate said before turning to Bella. "You must be Bella, Edward's mate. My name is Kate and as ashamed as I am to admit this right now, I am Tanya and Irina's sister." Bella could tell that she was going to like this Kate woman.

"Yes, I'm Bella. Please, know that I hold no others responsible for what Tanya and Irina have done or are going to do," Bella said as she bowed towards Kate.

"Edward, she is beautiful," Kate said as she walked towards Bella.

"That she is," Edward replied as he sped to Bella's side. He pulled her into a tight hug but immediately released her and started checking her over. "Did you have another run in with the wolves?" He asked as he inspected her body for any type of wounds, starting with her left arm. It was irrational but for some reason as soon as he smelled the wolves' scent on her he felt the need to look her over.

"I almost forgot. Carlisle wait until you hear this," she called over to him.

"Did you run into the wolves again?" He asked as he walked over and began to inspect her right arm. Like Edward, he felt the need to check that his newest daughter had not been harmed.

"Yes, I did. I went to the border to warn them about the possibility of the Volturi. Sam and I made an agreement and they are willing to help us fight," because of her excitement she rushed the last part out.

"What do you mean you made an agreement with Sam?" Carlisle questioned.

"He said that they would fight with us as long as they could kill the vampires we are fighting. In exchange for their help I am going to help him with the new wolves," Bella proudly replied. "I am going to use my shield to hold them in place while he explains the change to them."

"Absolutely not," Edward said. "Bella, I don't think you realize how dangerous the wolves are. I think you should stay-"

"And I think you should stop treating Bella like some lap dog," Kate interrupted. "She is a fully grown women-one who could probably take you down-and does not need a man telling her what she can or can't do." Edward dumbly stared at Kate as she finished. Bella gently pulled her arms away from Edward and Carlisle and met Kate halfway.

"Thank you for backing me up, but he only wants what is best for me," Bella said. She then leaned closely into Kate and mock whispered, "even though I can probably take him." She had whispered loud enough so that everyone could hear her.

"So you think you can take me?" Edward said from right behind her as he wrapped his arms around her. Bella couldn't move and started laughing.

"STOP HER!" Alice screamed from the front porch. Everyone turned to find Eleazar and Tanya trying to escape. When they saw that they had been noticed they started running. As they went to cut the corner they hit an invisible wall.

"Let us out! You can't cage us like some wild animal!" Tanya growled out.

"I'm pretty sure she can," everyone turned to edge of the forest where the deep voice came from. Standing there was Sam and five wolves. All of the vampires, except for Bella, crouched down. "I watched her freeze Jacob here in midair." He finished.

"Stop," Bella shouted to her family and then turned to Sam. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked towards him. Edward had let go of her when he crouched down.

"I spoke with the elders about our arrangement and they wanted you to sign a contract," Sam answered as he handed her a scroll. She unrolled it only to find that it was blank.

"What am I signing? There is nothing on this," Bella explained as she handed the scroll back to Sam.

"My elders and I thought it was only fair that this contract be written by you, Carlisle Cullen, and myself." When Sam mentioned Carlisle's name he straightened from his crouching position.

"What is my involvement?" Carlisle asked.

"As your coven's leader and Bella's host, you hold the authority over her part of the contract. I guess you could say you, Carlisle Cullen, are her guardian," Sam said with a smirk. He had very little doubt that Bella would falter on her side of the contract, but if she did his pack got to go after her and the leader of the leeches. He knew if that were to happen a war between the remaining Cullens and the pack would break out; both sides would lose loved ones.

"Then shouldn't I have been there when this arrangement was first brought up?" Carlisle asked, breaking Sam's from his thoughts. Bella was upset by this new condition.

"No, Carlisle has nothing to do with this. _I _came to _YOU_ to warn you and _YOU_ asked _ME_ about this whole arrangement. Not once did you mention a contract and you sure in heck did not mention Carlisle so you can-Wait, is this even about our agreement or is this some diabolical wolf plan to start a war?" Bella argued. When she saw Sam's smirk fall at the mention of starting a war she knew she had him pegged. "It is isn't it? How dare you come on the Cullens' land and try to start a war. I thought you all were wolves, not weasels." Bella got into her crouching position and released a feral growl. The other Cullens and Kate followed her lead, except Carlisle and Esme; they only looked toward the wolves and their children with worrisome eyes. The wolves moved to Sam's side; each one was snarling as they gathered in formation.

"STOP! Bella, please let me explain," Sam said as he approached her. "I won't lie and say the thought didn't cross my mind, because trust me it did, but that is not what any of this is about," Sam paused long enough to look to his pack and shake his head; he was signaling for them to stand down. "For some crazy reason our elders believe that you are part of some ancient prophecy. After our first meeting I told them about you and what you could do; they said that you were to be protected at all cost for you are the one who will bring about great change, for us, for vampires, for the entire world. I only made the deal with you so that no one would question our wanting to help you." Sam's speech caused the vampires and wolves to come to a standstill.

"No, that can't be. I can't be some protector- just no," Bella stuttered as she continually shook her head. Carlisle walked up to his newest daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, I think we need to speak with the elders." Bella cut Carlisle off with a glare which caused him to explain. "Just to hear what all of this prophecy stuff is about." He waited until Bella responded with a nod before directing his attention to Sam. "Would your elders agree to a meeting?" After seeing the doubt in Sam's features he continued. "It would only be Bella and I-"

"And myself," Edward cut in as he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist.

"Sorry, Bella, _Edward_, and Myself. The rest of my family would have a responsibility here with our _guest_," Carlisle explained the last part as he looked towards Eleazar and Tanya. Sam took a deep breath.

"That would cover your side but what about ours? You don't expect us to leave our elders unprotected?" Sam asked. The wolves began looking to each other in confusion.

"Of course not, all I ask is that the numbers on both sides be even. I don't think that is too much to ask," Carlisle answered.

"I think we should be allowed two extra considering Bella's gift," Sam negotiated, but before he could get any farther there was a rustling in the bushes.

"I'll vouch for Bella," Seth said as he appeared from behind some ferns. "She could've killed us but chose to let us go. The same can be said for the Cullens as well; according to the elders it was Carlisle who stopped the fight years ago, and thought up the treaty." Bella gave Sam an apologetic look before giving Seth her full attention.

"Seth, I appreciate your loyalty but you really must be more careful around my kind," Bella explained as she pulled away from Edward and walked up to Seth. The grey wolf growled as Bella got closer while one of these others huffed and wrinkled his nose.

"But you wouldn't hurt us, right Bella?" Seth asked as she stood in front of him. Bella gave him a gentle smile.

"Every second I'm around you I have to fight against some deadly instinct that tells me to kill you," Bella explained as she put a hand on his shoulder. The grey wolf began snarling, but Bella ignored it, as did Seth. "But to be honest I don't think I could every bring myself to hurt such an amazing species." Seth smiled and pulled Bella into a hug. Everyone stood stock still as the two quickly pulled away from each other; both with disgusted looks.

"Even though you smell worse than a howler monkey corpse that has set out in the sun for a month," Bella said seriously.

"Trust me you don't smell all that great either," Seth said as he glared at Bella. After a few seconds the two started laughing. Bella was the first to stop and then got serious again.

"Seth, you really are a great person and it's easy to see that you have an accepting heart but you have to promise me something," Bella waited for Seth to agree; once he did she continued. "Never trust a vampire. I don't care how nice they seem or what color their eyes are. I'm not telling you to kill them at first sight but always be ready to," Bella walked away from the young boy and returned to her mate's side. Edward shook his head at her before he gave her a crooked smile.

"Unbelievable," was all he said.

"Oh and one more thing, Seth," Bella called over to the boy. "You need to start asking your alpha before you go morphing," she finished with a wink.

"Yes, mom," Seth answered right before changing back into a sandy colored wolf.

"You call Tanya and Irina traitors but here she is befriending and adopting our natural born enemies," Eleazar hissed. Carlisle acted as if he didn't hear his old friend and continued his previous conversation with Sam.

"How soon can you speak with your elders about a meeting?" Carlisle asked. On the inside he was thrilled with Bella and the wolves' partnership. Since the day he met them back in 1936 he had secretly hoped for more of a relationship than just the treaty. He looked to his Bella and for the first time he really saw her. She wasn't just another vegetarian vampire; she was a new hope and joy for this family.

"Bella, meet me at the same spot we met earlier in two hours," Sam told Bella and then morphed back into his wolf form. Bella bowed her head to let him know she would do as she was told. Once the wolves were out of sight and could no longer be heard Bella turned to Carlisle.

"It seems I owe yet another apology to you and your family," she explained. "I did not realize these shifters were your enemies." Carlisle gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Bella, because of you they are no longer our enemies. You managed to do something that I could only hope of doing; you brought our family and the wolves together. I don't think you have the slightest idea just how much you have done in the little amount of time you've been here," Carlisle explained. Bella couldn't make herself understand why this amazing family held her so high. When Carlisle noticed the doubt in her eyes he turned to his wife. "Do you mind taking over for a few minutes? I think Bella and I need to have a little discussion," he asked. Esme smiled at her husband; she knew he already loved this girl as a daughter, and he'd do anything to make her happy.

"Take all the time you need. I have a feeling this one knows very little of her worth," Esme answered before walking over to Bella. "You, my dear child, are more special than you give yourself credit for. Listen to what Carlisle has to tell you; he is a very intelligent man," Esme came closer to Bella. "Considering he's over three hundred and sixty years old," she whispered. Bella couldn't help but to giggle.

"Carlisle, I'll help Esme. I doubt these two give us any problems, right?" Kate turned to Tanya and Eleazar and raised her right hand; she wiggled her four fingers as if to remind them of what she was capable of.

"We are sisters," Tayna shouted. "How can you be so quick to defend this abomination?"

"You out of everyone here should know me well enough to know that I will always stand for what is right. You use to be the same way, but over the last century you have changed. Tanya, I love you as only a sister can, but I don't like who you have become." Kate walked over to where Tanya and Eleazar were being held. "Do you remember the pact we made in 1764?" Tanya looked away from Kate at the mention of pact. "You, Irina, and I were out hunting one evening and we heard shouting. We decided to get closer and see what all the commotion was. "Do you remember what it was?" Tanya still wouldn't look at her sister. "It was a small group of Indians being threatened by a large group of white men. They had the men and children lined up and were holding muskets aimed right at them. It was only half a second later we heard those horrible screams and pleads coming from the teepees. We knew instantly what was happening; the Indian women of the group were being assaulted. Before I had time to think you were gone; of course Irina and I followed you. By the time we made it to the humans you had taken all their weapons and had the men grouped together. I knew then as well I as I do now that what you did wasn't that difficult for a vampire," Kate paused when Tanya finally looked at her. "But that didn't matter; all that mattered was the fact you did what was right, and in that very moment you became my hero. You didn't have to save those people but you did. That night you made a promise to always do what was right, no matter the consequence. Irinia and I were so empowered by you that we decided to turn your promise into a pact. Now do you remember?" Tanya only response was a small nod. "Do you know that tribe still passes down the story of the Sun Dove that came from the sky and saved them?" Tanya looked down; she was too ashamed to look in Kate's eyes. "That is who my sister is, or at least who she was, now I don't even recognize her…I mean you." Kate turned away from Tanya and began walking away. She didn't make it ten feet before she was stopped.

"I messed up," Tanya cried out. "I don't know when I changed, maybe I got bored with life, or maybe I'm just going mad. I want to be that woman again but I don't know how." She fell to her knees and started sobbing, though no tears would fall. Kate got down on her knees so that her eyes were level with her sister's.

"Tanya, I still love you but you have to change," Kate explained as she held back her own sobs. Tanya looked into her sister's eyes and could see the pain that she had caused her. She knew what she was about to do would not fix her but at least it was a start.

"Kate, can you ask Edward and Bella to come over?" Tanya asked as she stood up and dusted the dirt off her jeans. Kate nodded her head and walked over to the hugging couple.

"Edward, Bella, Tanya would like a word with both of you," she said. Edwards was hesitant until Bella started walking towards Tanya and Eleazar's invisible prison; he was quick to catch up to her. Together, hand in hand, they stopped two yards away from her. At first Tanya didn't say anything and would not look at them; she was ashamed of herself. After a few unneeded deep breaths she held her chin up and began.

"I wish I had a valid reason for doing what I did… but I don't. I wish I could take everything back… but I can't. I wish I could just blame someone else for all of this… but I won't. But what I can do is tell you how deeply sorry I am for what I did do. I can try to fix what's already been done. And I will help you with whatever comes our way. Bella, you are an amazing woman and I hope one day you allow me to call you a friend. Edward, I have always loved you but it wasn't until now that I realize my love for you was unhealthy. I can't even begin-"

"No Tanya, you still love him," Bella interrupted. Before Tanya could protest Bella continued. "I always thought love was too broad of a word. There are so many types of love: a child's love, a parent's love, sibling's love," she paused long enough to look over to Edward. "A mate's love," she then looked to Tanya. "And the love you have for a dear friend." Bella stopped and smiled as she looked from Edward to Tanya. "So you see, you can deny loving Edward all you want but in the end you're just lying to yourself or you can admit that you love him but only as a friend," she explained. Tanya couldn't believe what she had just heard. She finally realized what all the commotion about Bella was; this wild-looking vampire truly was amazing.

"Bella…I..I..(sigh).I don't know how I'll ever gain your forgiveness but I promise you I will-"

"You already have," Bella interrupted Tanya's stuttering. Tanya looked to Bella with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Edward's face resembled hers.

"Love, you can't be serious, not after everything she has-" Edward was silenced by two of Bella's small fingers placed against his lips.

"I can and I did. Holding a grudge will do nothing but tear up a soul, while forgiveness will at least begin to mend it," Bella explained before turning her attention back to Tanya. "I, too, hope that one day I can call you a friend." With that said Bella waved her hand and walked away with Edward following her.

"Bella, STOP," Edward pleaded as he stepped in front of her. "You can't be so trusting. What if she runs the first chance she gets?" he asked. Bella smiled up at him and pointed behind her. Tanya and Eleazar were walking towards Eleazar.

"She hasn't yet," was all Bella said as she placed a small kiss on Edward's cheek.

"Bella, can I speak with you in my office?" Carlisle asked after having a short conversation with Eleazar and Tanya. Bella gave Edward another small kiss but this time on his lips.

"Just remember what I said about forgiveness and the soul; I wasn't just talking about hers," she said as she walked towards the back porch. She waited by the door until Carlisle met her.

"Ladies first," he said as he motioned for her to enter the house. Bella rolled her eyes at the mention of being called a lady, but entered none the less. Once inside Carlisle took the lead with Bella right behind him. When he opened the door to his office Bella was stunned. The dark wood work reminded her of her beloved Rainforest for some reason. The thought brought a feeling of peace with it. "Please, make yourself at home, Bella," Carlisle said as he set down in an expensive-looking, black, leather chair. After taking in all four picture-covered walls she set down in a beautiful red velvet covered chair.

"Carlisle, before we start I just want to say that I'm sorry for all of this," Bella apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry; for actually quite the opposite. Bella, you have accomplished so much in the short time you have been here," Carlisle explained but stopped when Bella rolled her eyes. "You don't see it though, do you?"

"How can you say that I have nothing to be sorry for? I threw one of your son's through a metal hut, kicked another through a window, I even tossed Esme. I broke your television and another one of your windows. I insulted your son, and destroyed your family's relationship with that other family. Let's not forget about the wolves," Bella ranted. Carlisle gave her a few moments to calm down before he shook his head.

"Now, it's my turn," Carlisle began. "You brought this family a sense of hope. I can't really speak for the others but I can tell what you have done for me. I got to see my oldest son fall in love; something I spent countless years fretting over. I got to hear my daughter tell me she loved me and to feel a genuine hug; something I thought would never happen. You were able to find the right words to tell Jasper so that he can finally learn to forgive himself; words that a three hundred and sixty some year vampire couldn't find. And as for the _wolves,_ ever since we met them I have hoped for some kind of relationship, yet you meet them once and suddenly they are our allies. Bella, we should be praising and thanking you, not listening to your unneeded apologies," Carlisle was on his feet and leaning over his desk by the time he finished.

"Only because of some ridiculous prophecy," Bella said under her breath. It was still loud enough for Carlisle to hear.

"I have learned in my almost four hundred years to never doubt anything, especially when it comes to the Quileute tribe," Carlisle chuckled at his own joke but when he saw that Bella looked tense he stopped. "It can't hurt to hear what the Quileute elders have to say about this whole prophecy thing, right?" he asked.

"Speaking of prophecies and such, did Zafrina ever say anything about Edward and me?" Bella asked.

"Not a word. May I ask why you'd ask such a thing?" Carlisle questioned as he set back down. Bella hesitated but after a deep breath she answered.

"The turtle shell that she gave Edward," Bella paused to make sure they were on the same topic. When Carlisle nodded she continued. "Well she sent it to you about five years ago, right?" Once again she paused and waited for his confirmation. "Well here's the thing, it's a shell used for a unity ritual, her tribe's ofr of a wedding," Bella could tell that Carlisle wasn't following so she explained in more detail. "A couple of decades ago Zafrina showed me how the ritual is performed and said that one day I would need to know because I'd have my own unity ritual. Fast forward to five years ago she sends the turtle shell to you to hold. Okay now fast forward to now; the shell was for Edward. It was as if she somehow knew Edward was my mate all along," by the time Bella finished Carlisle's eyes were huge.

"That does seem odd but how would she know? Her gift is illusions not foreseeing the future," Carlisle was truly stumped by this new bit of information.

"If a human shaman can foresee that I was going to become a vampire when I wasn't even born yet then is it really too crazy to think Zafrina knew about Edward and I?" Bella asked.

"I think you and your sisters have a lot to talk about when we get there," Carlisle answered.

"Trust me when I say I will be having words with them," Bella replied harshly. Carlisle knew her tone was not directed at him but he couldn't help but to feel hurt.

"Bella, if it turns out that your sisters somehow knew about you and Edward, please give them a chance to explain. I know there has been a few times that I kept certain things from my children, but only because as a parent I felt the need to. I also think you need to talk to Alice about her ability and how it works," Carlisle explained as he got up and walked over to a bookshelf. Bella hadn't given much thought to why they would've kept such a secret from her; she had been more focused on if they had.

"I will but why should I talk to Alice about her ability?" As soon as Bella asked that question Alice opened the door and came waltzing in.

"Because the only way any of your sisters could've know is if one of them has the same ability as mine, or similar. You see Bella; my gift depends on a person's decision. For example, during your fight with Rosalie, Emmett and Edward wanted to break it up but I saw if they did what would happen. Once they decided not to break it up the vision disappeared. Maybe your sisters saw that if you knew about Edward being your mate before now that it would somehow alter the future," Alice explained as she set in the chair next to Bella's.

"So what your trying to say is if I had known years ago about Edward that there'd be a good chance we would never have met?" Bella asked. Alice nodded her head.

"Oh and another thing," Alice started. "Stop with all the apologies. You are an amazing person and we all love you so STOP," she said as she hugged Bella. Before any of them could reply they heard a long drawn out howl coming from the forest.

"That must be Sam back with the verdict," Carlisle said as he stood up. "Bella, we will be finishing our original conversation later" he said as he held the door for her and Alice. Once outside they noticed the others were staring into the forest. Bella wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and took off in the direction the howl came from. She only had to run half a mile before coming upon the black and sandy colored wolves.

"Sam, Seth," she greeted with a small bow. She waited for one of them to morph into their human state but neither budged. "What's wrong?" Seth turned sideways and presented his back leg to Bella. It was then that she noticed he had a small satchel wrapped around his back paw. "Is that for me?" Bella knew it was better to ask then just assume. The sandy wolf nodded his head; she thought it was cute how his ears perked up as she started walking towards him. She gently took the satchel in her hand and opened it; inside was a piece of notebook paper.

As soon as she started to unfold Seth made a sudden move and before Bella could react she found her cheek covered in warm, wet, wolf, saliva. Seth had licked her cheek. Even though the smell made her want to vomit she couldn't bring herself to be mad. Instead of showing any sign of disgust she placed her hands on each side of the wolf's face. A small growl could be heard coming from the black wolf but neither Bella nor Seth paid him any mind. Bella brought her face inches from Seth's and gave him a huge smile; she made sure her teeth were visible. After a long three second pause she gave Seth a kiss on the top of his snout, right above his wet nose.

"I tell you to not trust vampires and here you are, not even an hour later licking one," Bella joked as she scratched behind his ears.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked as he walked up to Bella. She handed him the unfolded piece of paper.

"I haven't had a chance to read it yet. I was interrupted," she said as she gave the wolf a pointed look.

"It says, Bella and Carlisle, Sam has told us of your request for a meeting. We will agree to this but only if the two of you are present, no more. There will be three of us and two of the pack members. We will meet at the original spot at midnight. Elders of the Quileute tribe." Carlisle folded up the piece of paper and put it in his back pocket. "Let your elders know that we will respect their demands and will see them at midnight," Carlisle said to the two wolves. Sam bowed his head in response before turning to leave and Seth let out a small whine.

"What's the matter, Seth?" Bella asked as she continued to scratch behind his ears. Once again Bella found her entire right cheek covered in wolf saliva, but before she could respond the wolf took off sprinting with the black one close behind. "Crazy kid," Bella sighed as she turned to find the others giving her disgusting looks. She didn't care what they thought of the wolves, she personally liked them.

"I don't like this, Carlisle" Edward complained. "I should be able to stand by my mate tonight," he said as he crossed his arms.

"We should be happy that they are even agreeing to a meeting with Bella and me," Carlisle replied before turning to Bella. "Where is the meeting point?" he asked her.

"I'd rather not say," she replied but when she saw the looks the others were giving her she explained. "It's not that I don't trust you but according to what I've heard this Aro guy can read every thought a person has ever had. I would rather keep any information about the wolves away from him."

"He'll see everything we already know about them," Carlisle explained.

"Three miles south than eight miles west," Bella said as she started walking back towards the yard.

The rest of the day was spent talking about the Volturi: the brothers, the witch twins, all the other guards, their strengths, their weaknesses, how to stop them, and strategies. It wasn't until Bella's shield was added to the mix that she started to become overwhelmed. Everyone was depending on her gift to save the day, but no one seemed to remember what over using it did to her earlier. The entire time all Bella wanted to do was to scream for everyone to stop. A few times she caught Jasper giving her knowing stares, but she'd just pretend she hadn't noticed. Before she knew it Carlisle was standing up.

"It's 11:45," he announced to everyone. "Now remember Jasper and Alice will be two miles to our south east. Edward and Emmett will be two miles to our south west and the others will be two miles behind us. If something would happen they'd be able to get to us in quickly." Bella nodded in understanding.

"Please, be careful," Edward said as he wrapped Bella in a tight hug.

"I will," she replied as she hugged him back; with a kiss on the lips they released each other. Everyone walked out together and split into their assigned pairs or group. Alice quickly ran over to Bella and captured her in a tight hug.

"As soon as you get back excuse yourself to your room. Remember 1:30." She whispered into Bella's ear. No one seemed to find their exchange odd so Bella went along with them. It wasn't long before she found herself alone with Carlisle.

"I hope this meeting works out. Could you imagine what it will mean for us, if it does?" Carlisle asked. Bella couldn't help but to smile at how Carlisle looked like a small child would on Christmas morning. They could hear people talking as they got closer to the meeting spot.

"Hello," Bella shouted when they were a hundred feet from the voices.

"Yes," an elderly man's voice replied. Bella turned to Carlisle and gave him a small smile. This was her way of letting him know that she had hope as well. When they got to the spot they could see three humans and two wolves. Bella wasn't surprised to see the black wolf but was when she saw the sandy colored one. As soon as he saw Bella he trotted over to her and rubbed his head against her leg.

"Hello, to you to, Seth," she said as she scratched behind his ears.

"Well I never," one of the humans whispered.

"I find that hard to believe, especially where Seth is involved," Bella laughed. She was trying to make this as little stressful as could be. Carlisle straightened up and cleared his throat.

"First, thank you for agreeing to this meeting. I know the choice couldn't have been easy," Carlisle said in greeting.

"It wasn't for your benefit, I assure you," a man in a wheelchair replied. He then turned his focus to Bella. "You are the one we wanted to meet with." Bella bowed her head towards the three humans before speaking.

"My name is Bella. Your alpha has informed me of your suspicions about me being part of some prophecy. Would you explain that for me?" she asked.

"Look at her. She fits the description perfectly," the female whispered to the others.

"You'll have to excuse Sue, she is new to our council and doesn't know of your heightened senses," the man said. The woman looked as if she had been scolded.

"No excuse is needed, though her remark only added to my curiosity," Bella replied.

"I will get to that in a moment but first I need to know more about you. If you are from South America how is it that you are white?" He asked.

"I will explain, but only after we have been properly introduced. As I have already said I am Bella, Bella Swan, and this gentleman is Carlisle Cullen. May I ask your names?" Bella replied with a smile. She knew how much this meeting meant to Carlisle and wanted to do all she could to make sure the outcome was a good one.

"My name is Billy Black, this is Sue Clearwater, and Quil Ateara," Billy replied. Bella spent the next forty-five minutes telling them of her history. She explained who her parents were and why she was here in America, or at least what she was told by her sisters.

"It sounds like you had an interesting life, Bella Swan. Now it's our turn," Billy Black replied. "One hundred and twenty years ago the chief of the Quileute tribe fell ill. For three days and nights he was stuck in a trance-like state and awoken as if he had never been ill. He told his tribe of what he saw while under this trance. A beautiful dead woman of child bearing age with hair the color of mahogany will come to us from the far south. She will bring with her the gift of entrapment that will be as clear as the wind but as solid as the strongest of stone. She will be called Beauty." Bella's loud gasp stopped Billy's story.

"I'm sorry. Please, continue," she apologized. Carlisle could tell this was taking a toll on her so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side. Bella gladly accepted the additional leverage.

"It will be this woman, Beauty, that will bring with her great change for our kind. She'll be the one who unites us with the cold ones. This will lead all of us to a more beautiful world." Billy finished. Bella couldn't form any words and only stared at the man who just turned her world upside down.

"As you can see Bella is a little overwhelmed. I have to admit even I'm a bit over whelmed. If you don't mind I think she needs some time to process all of this. My family and Bella are leaving tomorrow for a few weeks, is there any way we can arrange another meeting after our return?" Carlisle asked hopefully.

"As Sam has told Bella before, she can meet with him here," Billy replied.

"Thank you," was all Carlisle said as he led a stunned Bella back towards the house. When they got half way there the others came running over. Edward was the first to make it to them.

"Is she okay? What happened?" he asked as he took Bella into his arms.

"I'm fine," Bella answered before Carlisle could. "Let's get back to the house and Carlisle can tell you all about it. I need a few minutes to myself," she explained.

Once everyone was back inside the house and seated in the living room Bella excused herself. Edward gave her a worried look but respected her wishes to be alone. As soon as Bella was in her room she saw looked to the clock on her night stand; it read 1:29. She knew this was her chance to escape. She gently opened the large window and jumped out. She landed without so much as a thud and took off towards the ocean. It wasn't long before she could smell the salt water.

(END of Flashback)

******_I almost forgot: _**_I get a lot of details from my BETA's stories (Tale of the Year). She puts in a lot of work and research for her stories so that they are perfectly matched with the original Twilight Saga. I have no idea how she does it or where she finds it but it truly is like reading the Cullen Family's pasts. _**And as always PLEASE REVIEW ****J**


	14. Family Secrets

_-__A few people where thrown off by certain events. I blame myself for all of them; I shouldn't have split up ch. 12 & 13. I'll try to clear a few things up. Bella is at the ocean shore because she is swimming back to the Amazon Rainforest. She is going alone because Alice told her she needed to talk to her sisters about 'if they had known about Edward being her mate, and if so how they knew'. Alice had told Bella she needed to go to her sisters without Edward so they could explain some things to her. In Ch. 12 starts with Bella jumping in the Ocean then it goes into her flashback, this flashback continue all through Ch.13. This Chapter (Ch.14) will start with the Cullens realizing Bella left for the Amazon Rainforest w/out them and flow into Bella arriving & meeting with her sisters. I'm not going to tell/write any more than that about this chapter (I can't ruin all the surprises)-_

**First, my wonderful Beta is currently on vacation so you'll have to excuse all the mistakes. I didn't want to make you all wait longer than need be so I decided to post it as is. These past few weeks have been a struggle with writing; so much has happened. I've basically been writing between 4am-6am and 11pm-2pm so please don't judge the mistakes. I'd like to give a HUGE THANKS to those of you reviewed. Jessica314, Fakin'it, Moonlight howling, Xbabygirlx1998, natcityjp, decadenceofmysoul, brebre99, I can't even begin to tell you how much your reviews mean to me. Everyone who Reviews, Favorites, and Follows this story are truly amazing and this chapter is dedicated to ALL of you. I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW ****J**

**-All Characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyer; I am only borrowing them.**

Everyone remained silent as they watched Bella disappear up the staircase. Each one of them wanted to follow and comfort her, but they all knew she needed time alone. Alice felt a pang of guilt as she looked to each of her family members. She knew it was only a matter of minutes before they discovered Bella was gone.

"I'm going to go check on her," Edward announced as he stood from his spot on the couch. Alice knew she had to stop him, and quick. Thankfully, Carlisle spoke up.

"I know you want to son, but she did ask to be alone. I think that is the best thing we all can do for her; at least for now," he explained as he put a reassuring hand on his worried son's shoulder. Alice could still see that Edward was struggling against himself to go after Bella.

"Carlisle, what happened at the meeting with the Elders?" Alice quickly asked. "Was the thing about the prophecy true?" She watched as Edward turned his focus on Carlisle rather than wanting to run up to his mate.

"I think you need to sit for this," Carlisle said to Edward. Once he was back down in his original seat on the couch Carlisle began.

"I truly think Bella has something to do with their prophecy," but before Carlisle could explain everyone broke out into questions.

"What do mean, dear?" Esme asked.

"What's the prophecy?" Jasper questioned.

"How'd that affect Bella?" Edward, of course was worried about his mate.

"If you will all quite down I will get to all that. I think it's best I start from the beginning," Carlisle waited until everyone was silent before telling the story of what happened between Bella, himself, and the elders. "On our way there I was began to tell Bella about my high hopes for this meeting. I mean could you all imagine what a truce or some kind of relationship would mean for us? Think of it, the Quileutes and our family more than just tolerated enemies; the possibilities are endless. We could finally coexist as one," Carlisle rambled until Esme cut him off.

"That would be wonderful, dear, but what happened with the meeting?" Esme asked, trying to steer in back to the actual events. Carlisle gave his wife a bashful smile then continued.

"I think Bella knew how much this meeting meant to me. Edward, you should've seen her, you would've been so proud. Here stood the Quileute elders and two wolves, well one of the elders wasn't standing, he was in a wheelchair. Billy Black, I believe his name was, yes, that was it."

"Carlisle, the story, please," Esme asked with a smile.

"Bella walked right up to them as if they were old acquaintances and introduced the both of us. What really made all this fascinating for them was when Seth, in his wolf form mind you, came right up to her and rubbed his head against her leg. That, really surprised them," Carlisle's story was cut off by a low growl coming from Edward. "Son, he admires Bella. I doubt you have anything to worry about."

"I know, I just hate when I have to smell their stench anywhere near Bella, let alone on Bella," Edward explained. "Sorry, please continue, Carlisle."

"Okay, so Seth greeting Bella really surprised the elders. Bella used this as a chance to lighten the situation. I tried thanking them for the meeting but they made sure I knew it was only because of Bella. Out of nowhere one of the elders, Sue Clearwater to be exact, whispered something about how Bella fits the description. Bella asked for their names, they asked why Bella was white-"

"Who do they think they are asking why someone is white?" Rosalie demanded.

"Sweetheart, I was just getting to that," Carlisle told his daughter softly. He was hoping the father/daughter love between them was more than just that one time thing. He mentally crossed his fingers as he awaited her reply. Rosalie gave her father a gentle smile.

"Of course, dad," she replied. Carlisle's heart soured like the wind at the mention of her calling him dad, and the sweet smile only added to the warm feeling of being recognized as a father, rather than a reaper. He returned his daughter's smile with one of his own and then continued.

"They were curious as to why she was white if she was from the Amazon Rainforest, so this lead into Bella telling them about her past. Now, here is where the prophecy comes in. I need you all to stay quiet and I promise I will try to answer any of your questions after I finish, okay?" Carlisle wanted to make sure everyone understood.

"Yes, dear, we will all let you explain first. Isn't that right?" Esme asked as she turned to her children and guest. Once everyone agreed she gave Carlisle an encouraging smile.

"One hundred and twenty years ago their chief fell ill. For three days and nights he was in a trance-like state. When he woke he told them all of a beautiful dead woman of child bearing age with hair the color of mahogany will come to us from the far south. She will bring with her the gift of entrapment that will be as clear as the wind but as solid as the strongest of stone," Carlisle paused before getting to the next part. "She will be called Beauty," he finished. To his surprise everyone remained silent, at least for a few minutes.

"What does the name Beauty have to do with Bella?" Emmett asked. Rosalie turned to her mate but instead of pointing out his ignorance she did the opposite.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian and Latin," Rosalie she explained. After a second, realization dawned on Emmett's face.

"And she's from the far south," Jasper piped in.

"And her shield; it's a gift of entrapment that is clear but solid," Eleazar added.

"Carlisle, what does this all mean?" Edward asked his father.

"I don't know for sure, son. They did tell us a bit more, but not much," Carlisle explained.

"What else did they say?" Rosalie asked before anyone else could.

"It will be this woman, Beauty, who will bring with her great change for our kind. She'll be the one who unites us with the cold ones. This will lead all of us to a more beautiful world." Carlisle gave his family a moment to collect themselves. "That was all we were told. By this point Bella and I both needed some time to absorb all this new information."

"I, for one, believe it," Jasper said as he stood from his spot on the floor.

"How so?" Carlisle asked as he turned his attention to his son.

"Look at all she has done in the short amount of time she's been here. I won't speak for others but she's the first person to help me see that I shouldn't dwell on my past," Jasper explained.

"She helped me, as well," Rosalie said as she stood up from the couch. "She made me realize that by letting my past haunt me, I'm letting Royce and his buddies have control over me. She even helped me realize I shouldn't let being a vampire steal away my hopes and dreams." Emmett stood up next to his mate and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"By helping my Rosie, she's helped me," he said before giving her a kiss on her cheek. She returned the favor with a loving smile.

"The wolves," Esme added. "She has already brought us closer with the wolves, in a sense. Do you think they would've accepted anyone of us like they did her, or agreed to help us against the Volturi."

"The only reason they agreed to help us is because of her being a prophecy," Edward explained.

"Okay, let me explain it differently," Esme began. "Remember when we met them back in 1936 and without so much as a word we began to physically fight them?" Edward gave his mom a nod. "Do you remember a few months ago when Peter and Charlotte were visiting and they accidently crossed onto their land?"

"Yes, thankfully, they were able to get away. Five wolves against two vampires would not have been a fair fight," Edward replied as he remembered the entire fiasco. Peter and Charlotte had come to visit Jasper and Alice for a few days. When they got here the family was out on one of their family hunting trips. Not knowing when the family would return, Peter suggested that he and Charlotte go explore the woods. Without realizing it they had wondered into Quileute territory. A few minutes later they were being attacked by five wolves. Thankfully, they were able to escape by jumping from tree to tree until they came upon the Cullens' property. The family had returned home to find their guest on the roof of the house. Two days later Carlisle received a letter from the Quileute elders telling him that any and all vampires found over the boarder will be viciously torn apart and burned.

"Then why did they not attack Bella?" Esme asked. "According to Sam and the Elders none of them knew about her until after the first meeting."

"Your mother is right. Bella was able befriend the wolves the first time they met," Carlisle explained.

"Young Edward, I truly believe your mate is destined for greatness," Eleazar said as he walked up to him. "Never in all my years have I witnessed anything like your Bella. I'm afraid Aro will not let her slip through his fingers."

"There has to be some way to stop Irina," Kate said with determination. She then turned to her sister. "Tanya, did Irina have her phone?"

"No, she knew she'd be swimming through water so she left it at home," Tanya answered.

"Did you have a plan just in case you two got split up?" Kate asked.

"I told her that no matter what happened she had to get the information straight to Aro," Tanya said as she looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry, everyone," she apologized.

"Sorry isn't going to save my mate," Edward shouted as he ran up the stairs. Tanya continued to look to the floor. She knew she deserved his hatred.

"Get ready," Alice announced as she held up her hand began a count down with her fingers; her thumb signaled five, index finger four, middle finger three, ring finger two. As soon as she dropped her pinky finger everyone heard Edward release a feral growl from the top floor, shortly after he came running down.

"She's gone. Where is she?" Edward demanded.

"It was the only way," Alice whispered from beside him.

"Alice, what did you do?" He hissed as he turned to face her.

"She is on her way to find her sisters," she answered.

"I got to go. If I hurry I can catch her," Edward said as he started for the door.

"Edward, STOP!" Alice shouted just as he had his hand on the door handle. "If you love her, truly love her, you have to let her go by herself."

"I can't let her go alone. It's too dangerous. What if something happens to her," he said as he opened the door. Alice rushed over and shut it.

"She will be fine. I saw it. Bella has to do this alone. You will get to see her in a few days," she explained as she put herself between him and the door. "Please, Edward, just listen to me," she pleaded.

"Alice, what's going on?" Esme asked from beside Carlisle.

"I don't mean to sound cryptic but there are certain things beyond our control. Bella has already left to find her sisters, and when she finds them she'll be forced to understand just how important she really is," Alice explained before turning to Edward. "But she has to do it alone."

"Well that tells us a lot," Emmett said as he rolled his eyes.

"All we need to do now is get everything together and fly to Rio; Bella will meet us at Isle Esme in a few days. Once she and her sisters arrive everything will make sense. Now let's get packed," with that said Alice disappeared up the stairs.

(Meanwhile in the Pacific Ocean)

Bella knew she should be feeling guilty for leaving Edward and the others without little knowledge of what she was doing, but she also knew this was the only way to get the answers she so desperately needed from her sisters. She'd stop every few hundred miles to listen for any signs that they were close to her, but so far all she heard were the natural sounds of the ocean. At first this relieved her, but after the first few times she began to notice a tightening in her chest; each time this feeling grew. When you have a magnitude of mind capacity and nothing but water around you, you have time to think, so it didn't take her long to figure what was causing the tightening. It was pain, the farther she swam away from Edward the worse the pain got. She thought she'd get more excited the closer she got to her sisters but never considered what getting further away from her mate would do to her.

With each mile the pain grew but instead of dwelling on it she used it as a motivation to push herself harder and faster. The sooner she made it to her sisters the quicker she'd have her answers. When she wasn't thinking of her beloved mate back in the states she was thinking of what she'd ask her sisters. She kept going over exactly what she wanted to ask: _Did they know about her & Edward, How did they know, How long have they known, Why she wasn't ever told. _She also knew there was one more question she needed to know the answer to but that would depend on the answers to the other ones. _What is to become of her and Edward? _

Bella knew she was getting close to Columbia because of the change in the water's temperature. She and her sisters loved to stay close to the heat of the equator, so this was where Bella was going to begin her search. She had been swimming for a little over three days and knew there wasn't much time before the others were to arrive. Before leaving she had overheard Esme mention a private island off the coast of Rio and how that was where they would meet up with Edward and her. Bella was hoping that they would stick to that plan; if not it would be a while until she would see the Cullens again.

Bella was broken out of her thoughts by a man's voice whispering; it was then that she realized she was close to the coast. She dove under water and swam up to the small fishing boat to get an idea of why people would be out on the water this late at night. The only humans to ever venture out in the dead of night were poachers. She stayed just below the water's surface and listened in on what was being said. Thankfully the men were speaking a dialect of Portuguese that she was able to understand. Upon listening she found out there were two men and they were indeed poachers but neither would say what species they were hunting. All she could pick up on was that they were mad about their net breaking and how they had to fix it before being caught. She decided to surface and get a better look at what these men looked like, but as soon as her face made it above water one of them cut his finger.

It all happened too quick for Bella to stop herself and before she knew it the other man was screaming and a warm delicious fluid was caressing the inside of her mouth and throat. Never had Bella tasted such a delicacy; it was as if she were drinking the true nectar of life right out of God's hands. Long before she was ready the fluid ran dry and Bella found herself craving more. A loud splash caught her attention; the other man had jumped from the boat and into the water in an attempt to save himself. All she could think of was a sick game of Cat Mouse and quickly dove in after him. It took no time at all for her to catch up to her _mouse _and sink her sharp teeth into his neck; once again she was rewarded with a delicious heat that felt like liquid velvet on her tongue. The words of the man pleading for the Virgin Mother to come to his savior broke Bella from her trance, but it was one heartbeat too late.

She let the man's body go and swam back a few feet. At first a part of her mind began to justify what she had done. _You just swam over two thousand miles you needed to feed. They were poachers and deserved to die. This is what all vampires do; it's who you are. _No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake these morbid thoughts, but to make it worse another part of her mind was going wild with a set of different thoughts. _Murderer! Monster! What will your sisters think of you. What will the Cullens think of you? What will Edward think of you?_

She knew she had to quickly get rid of the bodies and fast. She had to make it to the cover of the Rainforest before the sun began to rise and now she'd have less time with this new task. Without wasting another second she swam over to the man's body in the water and pulled him close to the boat where the other man still laid. Once she had both bodies on the boat she pushed it all the way to the shore. After digging two large graves she searched for some sort of evidence to who these humans were, but neither man had any. With a silent prayer she buried them deep within the ground and ran. She knew no matter how long she lived the images of those men would forever haunt her, but in a way she was alright with that: this was going to be her reminder for why she'll never kill another human ever again.

Bella had never been happier to see the thick vegetation of the Rainforest than she was at this very moment. To be on the safe side she ran an additional hundred miles into the forest before stopping. She knew she couldn't afford to waste any more time than completely necessary so she climbed high up a tree and let out the battle cry that Zafrina had taught her long ago; if her sisters were close they would come. After waiting five minutes for some kind of sign that they were heading her way she continued on. She knew her best chance for finding them would be to travel toward the center of Brazil. As she was running a loud piercing noise began to chime, upon further investigation she realized the sound was coming from her satchel she had wrapped around her waist. She immediately opened it and found a black glass device blinking at her. There on the screen flashing was a picture of Alice making some funny face with the words _Push the Green Answer Button_ below it. Bella did as the device said and pushed the button. At first she couldn't hear anything and began to wonder what the reason for this thing was.

"Hello! Bella, are you there? It's me, Alice," a voice from inside the device said. Bella was thrown off for a moment but quickly remembered Carlisle using a similar piece to call Eleazar.

"Alice, how in the world did you-" Bella began to ask but was cut off.

"That was easy. I slipped it in your satchel when I hugged you before you left to speak to the elders. But that's not important. I need you to listen to me. Your sisters are somewhere close to a tribe. I believe it is the one you told us about, the Kawahiva. I'm not sure though, all I could see was a man with a large scar over his left eye thanking Zafrina for her secrecy and loyalty. You must hurry," Alice explained.

"How is Edward and the family, are they mad?" Bella asked.

"At first he was upset but after I explained why you had to do it he understood. The family and I are on our way to Isles Esme; it's a small island off the coast of Rio. We should be landing soon and will be there within the next six hours. Meet us there after you find and talk to your sisters. Zafrina will know where it-" a shuffling noise could be heard in the background and then Bella found herself hearing another familiar voice.

"Bella? Bella, love, are you there?" Edward's voice asked. Bella felt the pain in her chest double at the sound of her name being spoken by him.

"Yes, I'm here. Edward, I am so sorry for running. Please know I had to do it-"

"Shh..love, it's okay, I understand. Alice told me all about it after I discovered you were gone," Edward said calmly. "She was right about me not letting you go if I had known, but it's alright, I'll get to see you soon enough. Are you okay? Where are you?" Bella knew she'd have to answer his questions honestly; there was no way she could lie to her beloved. Plus, he'd know as soon as he saw blood-red eyes.

"Edward, I messed up. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did-"

"Bella, I already told you I understand why you left. You don't need to apologize anymore," he tried to explain.

"I killed two poachers," Bella rushed the words out. She waited for him to start yelling, to tell her he was mad, ashamed, hated her, didn't want her, but none of it ever came. All that came was silence; which was a hundred times worse than what she had expected. "It was an accident. I came upon their fishing boat to try to hear what it was they were poaching but one of them cut their finger and the next thing I remembered was tasting the most amazing blood ever and…and…I k..kil..killed them," Bella stuttered before breaking down in loud tearless sobs. She wanted to cry real tears in hope of releasing some of the hurt with them, but as a vampire it was impossible.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me," Edward's words went unheard. "Bella, please," he begged. "Bella, listen to me NOW," he finally demanded. This caught Bella's attention and immediately silenced her cries.

"I'm so sorry," she meekly whispered.

"I love you," was all he said; this confused her.

"What? Why? How can you-"

"You silly, silly girl. I love you. You could kill a million humans and I'd still love you, but I know you'd never intentionally do that. Just like I know you didn't intentionally kill those poachers. Would you love me if I would've been the one to kill them?" Edward asked her.

"Of course not, but you weren't, I was the one who killed them," Bella explained.

"Your right, I didn't kill them, but I have killed countless others," Edward paused long enough for Bella to absorb what he had just admitted. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes, I still love you, even more so that you confessed that to me," she whispered into the phone.

"Bella, I miss you," he whispered back.

"And I you," was all she got out before the line went dead. She looked at the screen but it was black; all she could see were her bright red eyes staring back at her. She wanted this memory permanently branded in her mind so that she'd never forget the monster human blood made her resemble. _The shaman was right,_ was the last thing she thought before she sprinted towards finding her sisters.

She knew this forest like one would know a small town they grew up in, but it wouldn't make finding her sisters any easier. After running for seven hours straight she came upon a familiar scent; it was Senna's. Bella stopped for a moment to bask in the comforting aroma before continuing her search. The scent brought with it many of memories from her past. She began to remember one from her childhood; it was around this very spot, she was only four years old and was stumbling over the thick vines. One in particular caused her to lose her balance and she fell on a hard rock. Senna was right there picking her back up and telling her 'Falling is a part of life. When we fall…

"We learn to be more careful," a soft voice said from above Bella. She opened her eyes and looked up to find Senna, Kachiri, and Zafrina on a branch right above her.

"How did you…" Bella began.

"Well my little paisuan, it's not difficult when you are talking aloud to yourself," Senna joked. "What brings you here?" Bella didn't even know where to start; there were too many parts to sort out. Zafrina jumped from the branch and landed lightly on her feet.

"Why don't you start from the beginning," she advised the flustered girl. Bella suddenly remembered what she had done and looked away from her vegetarian sister. "Little paisuan, it was an accident, was it not?" She asked.

"Was what an accident?" Bella asked in return. Zafrina motioned for the other two to join her.

"I'm having a hard time picturing you feeding off humans just because you wanted to," Zafrina explained as she forced Bella to look her in the eyes.

"I came upon two poachers and one cut himself while fixing their fishing net. It all happened so quick that before I knew it they were dead," Bella said shamefully.

"What did you learn from that experience?" Senna asked as she placed a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"You mean besides how delicious human blood is?" Bella asked incredulously. Senna gave her a pointed look which made her straighten up. "I know Senna. I learned that with that delicious nectar comes pain and guilt. It tasted so great but afterwards it felt like I had just drank their souls. I felt hideous; I felt like a monster," Bella explained as she fought against breaking down in sobs.

"You do know we all use to drink human blood?" Zafrina asked. Bella could only nod in confirmation. "So you can only imagine how many souls we consumed."

"It's not the same," Bella argued.

"Taking a life is the same no matter how or why it was done," Kachiri explained. "The best thing you can do is learn from it and move on."

"Kachiri is right, Bella. Besides there has to be another reason you are here," Senna asked. Bella took a deep breath and set down.

"Zafrina, did you know about Edward and me?" She asked, getting right to the point. Zafrina looked to her sisters than back to Bella but before she could answer Kachiri did.

"We all did. I was the one who figured it out," Kachiri said as she sat next to Bella. "But you must understand there was no way we could tell you."

"Why not," Bella demanded.

"You do realize we don't have to explain ourselves to you; we are only doing so out of our love and respect for you," Kachiri pointed out to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I always trusted you all. I never even considered that there was something you were keeping from me. Will you please explain everything to me?" Bella asked. Kachiri smiled to her and then looked up to her other two sisters.

"Zafrina, Senna, can you give Bella and I a few minutes alone," she asked. Both women nodded and within a second were out of sight.

"Why did they have to leave," Bella questioned.

"What I'm about to tell you is confusing and hard enough without them interrupting. Don't worry they understand completely-"

"I wish I could say the same; so far I'm lost," Bella interrupted.

"Patience child," Kachiri laughed. "I guess the best place to start is from the beginning. You know how a lot of the Amazon Rainforest tribes are connected through marriages; like a woman will marry a man from a different one?" Bella nodded signaling she understood. "Well my mother was originally from the Terena tribe-"

"That's the same tribe my parents lived with," Bella cut in.

"Yes, it is. There is going to be things I tell you that you will want to question but in order to get through everything you mustn't interrupt," Kachiri explained.

"Sorry, please continue," Bella said meekly.

"It's alright. Now where was I. Oh, of course, so my mother was originally from the Terena tribe. She came from a very powerful family; her father was the shaman. The way it would work is every other generation would become one. My grandfather's grandfather, and then his grandfather's grandfather, yeah it goes on and on for quite a while, but you get the point." Kachiri couldn't help but to laugh at the the shocked expression on Bella's face. "Alright, I can tell you're about to bust; what is it?"

"That would mean you were next in line to be the tribe's shaman, right?" Bella asked.

"No that would've been my older sister, Kakishia. She was taken away shortly after being born to be raised by our grandfather," Kachiri answered sadly.

"That's horrible, Kachiri. I'm so sorry," Bella replied.

"Don't be, little paisuan. She got to deliver my daughter," Kachiri said cryptically.

"You had a daughter?" Bella asked excitedly. She had never been told this much about Kachiri's family.

"Yes, one I love greatly-"

"She's still alive? What does she look like? What's her name? Where is she?" Bella interrupted with a slew of questions. Kachiri gave her a big smile and wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders to pull her close r to herself.

"Yes, she is still alive. She is beyond beautiful. Her name is Beauty and she's right here. Bella, my sister was the shaman who delivered you," Kachiri explained. Bella was speechless due to being in shock. "I know this is a lot to take in. Maybe I should explain a little more. I would check in on my sister every five years or so. I came to her one night and she told of me of an unborn child who would one day become a daughter to me. A couple of months later Senna rescued you, because of the constant supervision an infant need I didn't get back to visit my sister for six years. When I did she was on her death bed; she was a hundred and one years old. I was surprised she was still alive. Anyway, she told me that you were the same child she had told me about the last time I visited her," Kachiri decided to stop so that Bella could have a moment to take everything in.

"I kept you from seeing you sister? Kachiri, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry-"

"Don't, everything happened that way for a reason," Kachiri stopped Bella's apology. "Would you like me to continue?" She asked Bella.

"Yes, please," she answered.

"My sister told me quite a bit that night; one of them being about our family's internal power. She explained how only the chosen members got to learn how to open their mind and bodies to it." Kachiri said before pausing.

"The chosen being the shaman?" Bella asked.

"Exactly. That night she showed me how to do it; how to open myself up to the internal power. I was pretty excited until she mentioned how I had to light a fire. As you know our type try to avoid it like Dracula avoided a stake," Kachiri joked. She wanted to ease some of the tension between her and Bella. It must've worked because Bella began to smile.

"I bet you were second guessing that whole eternal power thing," Bella laughed out.

"You best believe it," Kachiri answered.

"You need to stop reading those teen magazines; you're starting to sound like one," Bella said sarcastically.

"I may be old, but darn if I ain't hip," Kachiri stood up and snapped her fingers in a Z formation. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Okay girlfriend, whateva ya say. Now can we get back to the story?" Bella asked.

"I'm hip and you know it," Kachiri chuckled before getting serious. "My sister spent most of the night and wee hours of the morning teaching me how to give myself over to this miraculous power. If you want the truth it was a lot like some deep meditation, but it worked. She showed me how to focus my attention on something and see what is to become of it. I, of course, chose you as my focal point," she nudged Bella's shoulder. "That's when I saw you standing under the blood moon with Edward. You both looked so in love. I refuse to tell you anything more about that vision."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Bella questioned.

"The question you should be asking is 'why couldn't I tell you'."

"So why couldn't you tell me?" Bella asked.

"Trust me, little paisuan, I tried, but every time I thought of a way to tell you the vision would disappear; you and Edward would disappear. My sister had told me before taking her final breath that, '_We are only to use this power to direct others to their destinies, not to dictate them to their demises'._ So you see I could only help direct you to Edward, not tell you about him. I even tried envisioning a way for you to meet a lot sooner but every time the original vision would disappear. I hope you can understand why you were never told." Kachiri finished as she stood up and walked a few feet away from Bella.

"It must've been hard for you," Bella said as she stood up and walked over to Kachiri. "I know how much you value honesty, so going against it had to have been close to impossible." Kachiri turned to face Bella, but before she could respond someone else did.

"It was hard on all of us," Zafrina said as she and Senna came walking from behind Bella and Kachiri.

"Zafrina and I even tried having Kachiri envision what would happen if one of us were to tell you about Edward," Senna added.

"Just like all the other times the original vision would disappear," Kachiri explained.

"Little paisuan, we didn't tell you because we wanted so much for the first one to come true. We wanted you to find the love of your life and forever live in bliss," Zafrina said as she held onto Bella's hands.

"I understand and I appreciate all you had to go against for Edward and I to be together, but the bliss part isn't going to happen so quickly," Bella said as she prepared herself to tell them about the oncoming threat.

"What do you mean? Zafrina asked. "Did he hurt you? Do you want me to scare him for you?

"No Zafrina, Edward has been nothing but loving, caring, and way overprotective," Bella answered.

"Is it that blonde haired female dog?" Kachiri asked.

"No, Rosalie has become a great friend of mine. Though, this does have something to do with a blonde," Bella replied. "Long story short, Rosalie called a blond family friend right after we first arrived, blond friend, Tanya, got her sister, Irina, and together came down and spied on us while I showed them how my shield works. Okay, so Edward read Tanya's thoughts and how she was going to show Aro from the Volturi. We caught Tanya but Irina got away. She had probably already gotten there by now. Anyway, Aro is coming here, to our rainforest, to try and capture you guys; rather it be because of Zafrina's gift or as leverage to get me to join willingly, I don't know. They will be here in a week and a half. We are to meet the Cullens on Isle Esme right off the coast of Rio," Bella took an unnecessary deep breath after she finished.

"Finally, we get to have some fun. It's been ages," Zafrina said excitedly. Bella looked to the wild vampire as if she were crazy.

"Nothing screams fun like a large malevolent group of highly trained, gifted vampires who want to enslave you," Bella replied sarcastically.

"We have our own group of talented vampires; we got a shield, a mind read, two psychics, an empath, a muscular giant, Miss Attitude, a mama bear, a sexy doctor, an illusionist, and me," Senna listed off.

"Wait a minute, you think Carlisle is sexy?" Bella asked incredulously.

"You'd have to blind not to," Senna answered with a wink. "Now I don't know about you all but I, for one, would like to get to that Isle Esme. Maybe the gods will answer my prayers and I'll finally get to see Carlisle shirtless," Senna said as she began walking away.

"You're unbelievable, why would Carlisle be topless anyway?" Bella replied.

"It's a private island with a beach maybe he'll go swimming. Ooh.. do you think he's more of a trunks wearing man or speedos man. Oh, please say speedos," Senna said as she crossed both her fingers.

"She's joking, right?" Bella asked her other two sisters.

"I don't know, little paisuan. It's been a while," Kachiri answered as she began following her speedo hoping sister.

"Zafrina?" Bella questioned her to get her thoughts on Senna's hopes.

"All I can say is I hope mama bear doesn't catch on; I doubt her cubs are the only things she's protective over," with that said Zafrina began walking towards her sisters with Bella close behind. Once they were all caught up to Senna they began running. The entire way was spent listening to Senna's Carlisle daydreams. As soon as they got to the shore line Senna turned to Bella.

"I hope you know I was joking about the whole Carlisle thing. He's a very handsome man but not my type," Senna said right before jumping into the ocean that was separating them from Isle Esme. Bella just laughed and together she, Kachiri, and Senna dove into the water.

The closer Bella got to the island the less the ach in her chest hurt. She kept pushing herself to swim faster but she was already going as fast as she could. Within minuet she could make out the shape she stopped and turned to her sister.

"Hurry up, we are almost there," she shouted. Her sisters laughed at how anxious she was to be reunited with her mate. In all her excitement she missed the small splash right off the island's shore and before she knew she was being pulled under surface. The thought of something keeping her from Edward made her see red and she began to attack whatever was pulling on her leg. She was able kick herself free and swam to back to the surface. She could hear her sisters laughing. When she turned around to see what they were laughing at she got a surprise. Right in front of her was Edward rubbing his shoulder.

"Not exactly the hello I was expecting," he joked as he rotated his left arm.

"Edward," was all she could manage to get out before she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Now that was the hello I was expecting," he finished by pressing his lips against hers. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"I'm sorry I kicked you. It's just I was so close to you and I thought something was trying to stop me so I-" she was cut off by another kiss.

"Alright, let's get to land," Zafrina said as she swam by the two kissing vampires. Bella pulled away and giggled. Together all five of them swam to shore. Once they were all out of the water Bella decided it was time to get Senna back.

"Oh my, I never pegged Carlisle for a speedos man," she joked. Senna quickly did a three-sixty hunting for him.

"Where?" She asked as she kept looking around.

"Just a joke, my rear," Bella said as she wrung her hair out. Senna gave her a glare.

"Hello Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, welcome to Isle Esme," Carlisle said as he stepped out onto the porch of a beautiful villa wearing shorts and a button up short sleeved shirt. "Oh, and hello to you Bella, or should I say runaway," he said with a wink. Bella looked down in shame, not because of running away but because of her red eyes. "Bella, Edward told us what happened with those poachers. Jasper is going to do some research and try to find their families. We'll send them some money so they can live comfortably. The only think you can do now is work on your diet. We have a large selection of wild life on the island so please feel free to hunt whenever."

"Thank you," was all she could manage to say. To make matters worse Esme came running from the house and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she continued to hold Bella. Three sets of footsteps could be heard walking over the boards of the front porch.

"Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, these are the Denalis. This is Eleazar, Kate and Tanya-" All three Amazon sisters crouched down; Zafrina growled while the other two hisses.

**Gotta love the cliffys. Once again I'm sorry about all the mistakes. I'll eventually go back and fix them. Don't feel too bad for the poachers that Bella killed; you'll find out in the next chapter why. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW. It would mean A LOT to me.**


End file.
